Um Amor Desastrado
by Flavia F Cullen
Summary: ADAPTAÇÃO Como se soletra desastre? E-S-P-O-S-A! Pelo menos, era o que Edward Cullen pensava. Ser abandonado no altar o impedira de cometer o maior engano de sua vida. E como já havia pago pela lua-de-mel, trataria de aproveitá-la… com ou sem esposa. Isabella Swan, a melhor amiga de sua ex-noiva, apareceu para confortá-lo e acabou com ele no avião (Sinopse completa na história)
1. Sinopse

  
A história nem os personagens me pertencem. O livro Um Amor Desastrado é da Stephanie Bond e os Personagens de Twilight pertencem à Stephenie Meyer. Minha primeira adaptação, espero que vocês gostem…

 **Sinopse:**

Como se soletra desastre? E-S-P-O-S-A!

Pelo menos, era o que Edward Cullen pensava. Ser abandonado no altar o impedira de cometer o maior engano de sua vida. Daquele momento em diante, abraçaria a vida de solteiro! E como já havia pago pela lua-de-mel, trataria de aproveitá-la… com ou sem esposa. Isabella Swan, a melhor amiga de sua ex-noiva, apareceu para confortá-lo e acabou com ele no avião. Mas tomou o cuidado de deixar bem claro que jamais poderia haver algo entre eles. Bella era a honestidade, a vivacidade e a exuberância. Ele era a discrição, o conservadorismo e a satisfação com a vida de solteiro. Então, como a falsa lua-de-mel se tornou verdadeira?


	2. Capítulo 1

CAPÍTULO I

Edward Cullen chutou uma lata de alumínio sem importar-se com o dano causado ao sapato de couro alemão. Com as mãos nos bolsos, viu a lata subir e cair na calçada deserta e molhada, imaginando que podia ser a cabeça de Emmett McCarty entrando em contato com o pavimento duro.

A boca preparou-se para proferir um palavrão, mas ele não conseguiu pensar num termo capaz de descrever o sujeito basicamente correto que acabara de lhe roubar a noiva… no altar. No momento, o único adjetivo em que conseguia pensar era… esperto.

Olhando em volta. Edward procurou mais alguma coisa para chutar, lamentando não poder promover um encontro entre o pé e o próprio traseiro. Devia ter pedido Rosalie em casamento meses antes. Não, anos antes! Em vez disso, acomodara-se num relacionamento estável e dera espaço para que ela se apaixonasse por um cliente, cancelando o casamento antes que sua mãe, sentada no primeiro banco da igreja, pudesse derrubar a primeira lágrima emocionada.

Nesse momento, os amigos e associados deviam estar brindando ao feliz casal, literalmente às custas de Edward. Furioso, lembrou-se da caixa de champanhe que fizera questão de deixar atrás do bar no salão reservado para a recepção.

O som de um carro se aproximando e uma buzina insistente e conhecida chamaram sua atenção. Havia acabado de olhar para trás quando o veículo, dirigido em alta velocidade, passou por uma poça de água e o molhou da cabeça aos pés. Edward ergueu os braços num gesto impotente e resignado, sentindo a água suja escorrer pelo colarinho da camisa e atingir suas costas. O Volvo branco e velho passou por ele e subiu na calçada com um solavanco assustador antes de parar. Uma das rodas permaneceu sobre a área de pedestres.

Bem, já vira Isabella Swan executar manobras bem piores.

— Desculpe — ela gritou, emergindo da armadilha mortal que costumava dirigir pela cidade.

— A barra deste maldito vestido enganchou no acelerador — e bateu a porta antes de começar a mancar na direção dele. — Quebrei o salto do sapato, também — contou.

Edward passou os dedos pelas lentes dos óculos para remover a água que o impedia de enxergar. Isabella devia parecer ridícula no vestido de organza cor de pêssego com um babado de chiffon em torno dos ombros, mas com seu ar irreverente e sua aparência fascinante, ela exibia o traje de gosto duvidoso com a mesma graça que demonstrava em qualquer tipo de roupa.

Isabella extraiu um lenço branco do decote assustadoramente baixo e começou a limpar o queixo de Edward.

— Sinto muito — murmurou.

— Não tem problema. Eu precisava mesmo esfriar a cabeça.

— Estou falando sobre o casamento.

— Oh. — Tentando manter os olhos longe do decote da melhor amiga da ex-noiva, Edward decidiu que nunca havia sido mais infeliz que nesse momento. Quieto, permitiu que Bella continuasse tentando secá-lo com aquele minúsculo lenço de renda. — Ainda não acredito que Rosalie tenha escolhido esse vestido para você — comentou.

— Ela não o escolheu. Alguém confundiu os pedidos, mas Rosalie parecia tão estressada quando as roupas foram entregues que achei melhor não incomodá-la com detalhes.

— Aposto que ela nem notou a diferença. Pelo que vi na igreja, Rosalie só tinha olhos para Emmett McCarty.

— Tem razão.

— Eles se casaram?

— Sim. Eu estava deixando a igreja quando ouvi Rosalie comunicando a mudança de planos a alguns membros da família.

— E não ficou para testemunhar o enlace?

— Não. Rosalie, o noivo e os três filhos dele ocuparam todo o altar. — Bella tentou rir.

— Não acredito! — Edward disparou irritado. — Depois de todos esses anos repetindo que não queria ter filhos, ela acabou se casando com um homem cheio deles!

— Tem razão. Três filhos! — Ela jogou o lenço arruinado numa lata de lixo próxima e examinou o interior do decote, possivelmente procurando outro.

Edward engoliu em seco. Nunca pensara em Isabella Swan em termos românticos, mas, como toda a população masculina de Forks, admirava seus dotes físicos. A visão de um sutiã preto e sem alças sob o vestido inocente foi suficiente para secar seu fraque de dentro para fora. Quando ela encontrou mais um delicado lenço rendado, ele deslizou o dedo pelo colarinho para afrouxá-lo.

— Estava pretendendo inundar a igreja com suas lágrimas, Bella? — perguntou.

— Oh, não! Eram para Rosalie. A pobrezinha passou o dia inteiro chorando.

— Obrigado.

Bella encarou-o e sorriu com tristeza.

— Sinto muito, Edward. Não quis ferir seus sentimentos. Sei como a ama.

A raiva, a dor e o ressentimento ameaçaram dominá-lo, e por isso ele decidiu mudar de assunto.

— Por que me seguiu?

Ela jogou no lixo o último lenço ensopado e manchado.

— Pensei que pudesse precisar de um ombro amigo. Onde está seu padrinho?

— Deve ter ficado na igreja. Aposto que aceitou ser padrinho de McCarty. Bando de traidores!

— Aonde estava indo?

— Para o aeroporto. Ela o encarou e riu.

— É uma caminhada e tanto!

— O vôo para Fort Myers só partirá dentro de quatro horas. Quis ter certeza de que poderíamos nos despedir dos convidados sem pressa.

— Ei, não pode estar falando sério! Vai partir em lua-de-mel?

— Por que não? — Ele encolheu os ombros. — A viagem já foi paga. Vou afogar minhas mágoas em baldes de _margaritas_ na praia. Chuparei tantos limões com toda aquela tequila que passarei o resto da vida com a boca enrugada.

Bella o encarou em silêncio, os olhos azuis atentos a qualquer sinal de insanidade. Depois piscou e olhou para cima ao sentir o primeiro pingo de chuva no rosto. Em alguns segundos a água caía como uma cortina sobre os dois.

Edward não se incomodava com nada. Era pouco provável que o dia se tornasse ainda pior.

De repente um relâmpago cortou o céu e atingiu os galhos de uma árvore alguns metros à frente. Pensando bem, melhor não abusar da sorte.

Bella já o empurrava para o carro.

— Venha, vou levá-lo ao aeroporto. Onde está sua bagagem?

— No porta-malas da limusine, na igreja. Comprarei tudo que for necessário em Fort Myers.

Ele abriu a porta do passageiro. Estranhando o ângulo estranho que ela formava com a coluna do automóvel, e mergulhou no banco de pele de carneiro.

— Feche a porta! — Bella gritou enquanto ligava o motor. Com um solavanco horrível, desceram da calçada em marcha ré e, cantando pneus, Bella fez um retorno proibido no meio da rua.

Enquanto seguiam na direção da auto-estrada, Edward encolhia-se a cada troca de marchas, odiando o ruído que ela fazia por não pisar até o fim na embreagem. Por medida de segurança, apoiou um braço sobre o painel de vinil. Um ombro deslocado era a menor lesão que podia esperar quando o resgate os tirasse ferragens retorcidas.

Bella…

Ela se virou para fitá-lo e o volante acompanhou o movimento. Apavorado, Edward viu o carro sair para o acostamento e retornar à pista.

— O que é? — ela perguntou, sem perceber o pavor nos olhos do passageiro.

— Esqueça. Conversaremos no aeroporto. Sabe o que está fazendo?

Ela riu e ultrapassou um automóvel que procurava manter-se dentro dos limites de velocidade permitidos para aquela região Depois puxou o vestido até os joelhos. Estava descalça.

— Edward, você sabe que eu praticamente moro no meu carro. Saber o que estou fazendo é parte do meu trabalho.

De repente Edward compreendia por que Isabella era a corretora imobiliária de maior sucesso em Forks. Depois de dez minutos no carro dela, os clientes ficavam tão aliviados por ainda estarem vivos que compravam qualquer coisa.

Horrorizado, viu que ela ligava o rádio e tentava sintonizá-lo, os olhos fixos no aparelho como se a estrada não tivesse a menor importância. Edward jogou o corpo para frente e tentou encontrar uma estação. Sintonizou num rock suave e reclinou-se no banco, tentando relaxar.

Bella reclamou.

— Isso é tudo que pode encontrar? Ouço esse tipo de música no consultório do dentista!

Edward suspirou e procurou uma estação mais barulhenta. Percebeu que ela estava satisfeita quando a ouviu cantarolar com a melodia. De repente notou algo estranho no para-brisa e franziu a testa.

— Aquilo é uma meia masculina? — perguntou espantado.

— Sim, o limpador quebrou, e o som do metal arranhando o vidro me deixava nervosa. Edward estremeceu. Ela sorriu e fitou-o.

A meia preta quase não aparece e é eficiente.

Gostaria de dizer que ela era a maior maluca que já conhecera, mas não se atrevia a contrariá-la. Tentando não pensar em qual dos admiradores de Isabella deixara a útil recordação, fechou os olhos e pensou em praias de areia branca e quantidades ilimitadas de álcool. Compraria e leria toda a coleção de ficção científica lançada recentemente, e esqueceria de uma vez por todas a Sra. Rosalie Hale McCarty, mãe de três crianças mal-educadas e choronas.

Isabella respeitou o silêncio do amigo. Cantarolando com o rádio, não tentou conversar. Depois de alguns minutos ele abriu os olhos e fitou-a. Seu perfil era quase perfeito. A inclinação do nariz, a proporção das faces, o formato do queixo… a única exceção era a boca, cujo lábio superior impunha-se ao inferior criando a impressão de que alguém montara o conjunto de cabeça para baixo. Os cabelos castanhos avermelhados e abundantes e os olhos castanhos completavam o quadro de beleza quase intimidante. Isabella tinha metade dos homens solteiros de Forks correndo para sua cama, e a outra metade, a mais esperta, correndo para longe dela.

Ouvira histórias sobre a srta. Swan no vestiário do clube. As incursões sexuais de Bella eram lendárias. Mas sempre imaginara que porção dos rumores era baseada em fatos reais, e quantos haviam sido imaginados tomando por base o passado da jovem exuberante. Ela crescera em Grasswood, a mancha negra no elegante centro de Forks. Grasswood era um projeto social conhecido por sua população eclética. Várias gerações de drogados, prostitutas e ladrões baratos haviam saído de lá.

Na primeira vez em que vira Isabella, tivera de arrancá-la das costas de outra garota no meio do saguão de sua escola particular, e ela o recompensara com um doloroso chute na canela. Em resposta à pressão da opinião pública, o Colégio Saint London oferecera bolsas de estudos para uma dúzia de famílias do projeto, e Isabella havia sido uma das sorteadas. Lembrava-se dos irmãos dela, dois grandalhões arruaceiros, e de como ela sempre fora rebelde e indisciplinada, irreverente e desbocada, sempre provocando brigas horríveis com os colegas e os professores. Um a um, todos os Swan acabaram expulsos da escola.

Quando começara o relacionamento com Rosalie, muitos anos atrás, surpreendera-se ao descobrir que a namorada e a antiga colega de escola eram grandes amigas, e ficara ainda mais surpreso ao saber que a temida Isabella transformara-se numa das mais eficientes corretoras da maior imobiliária da cidade. Rosalie não se importava com a exuberância e a reputação da amiga, e logo Edward relaxara e aprendera a desfrutar da alegre companhia de Isabella, apesar de seu comportamento imprevisível e escandaloso.

A primeira vez que Rosalie pedira a ele para acompanhar Bella numa de suas inúmeras funções de caridade, sentira-se incomodado e apreensivo, e rezara para que a mãe, uma mulher conservadora e rígida, jamais soubesse disso, ou passaria meses ouvindo seus sermões. Mas assistira fascinado à transformação da sereia sexy em profissional competente. Desembaraçada, Bella cativara a atenção de uma sala repleta de eventuais clientes e, para retribuir o favor, ela o apresentara a algumas pessoas que foram muito úteis nos primeiros meses de sua empresa de consultoria em informática.

Era tão diferente de sua ex-noiva como a noite do dia. Rosalie era um confortável banco de leitura, Bella era a cama desfeita. Rosalie era um pacato gato doméstico, Bella, uma tigresa faminta.

Edward franziu a testa. A mulher era assustadora.

— Vou ficar e esperar com você — ela anunciou ao entrar no estacionamento do aeroporto.

— Não é necessário.

— Faço questão de pagar um drinque — ela insistiu, desligando o motor e saindo do carro. — Só preciso calçar sapatos decentes.

Erguendo a saia acima dos joelhos, ela se dirigiu ao porta-malas usando apenas as meias. Edward a seguiu e, intrigado, viu a espantosa coleção de sapatos que ocupava o bagageiro do automóvel. Havia um pouco de tudo. Mocassins, sandálias, tênis, sapatos de saltos altos, botas… Devia haver cerca de cinquenta pares.

— Está tentando ganhar dinheiro como vendedora ambulante? Ela riu:

— Nunca sei que tipo de terreno encontrarei ao levar um cliente para visitar um imóvel, e por isso tento estar preparada.

Edward estendeu a mão e apanhou uma bota vermelha cujo cano ia até o meio da coxa.

— Não esqueceu o chicote? — perguntou.

Ela riu e arrancou o calçado da mão dele. Depois de vasculhar a pilha desorganizada, Bella encontrou um mocassim de saltos médios e calçou-o, jogando o sapato com o salto quebrado no meio dos outros. Foi preciso bater a porta três vezes antes que ela conseguisse fechar o compartimento.

— A fechadura está enferrujada! — ela comentou jogando a bolsa sobre o ombro. — Vamos.

Não houve uma única pessoa que não se virasse para olhar o estranho casal que atravessava o saguão em direção ao bar. Para criar um clima propício à viagem, Bella pediu uma jarra de _margaritas_ com gelo e serviu a bebida nas taças de cristal fino. Depois de lamber a mão, cobriu a área com sal e esperou que Edward fizesse o mesmo.

— Muito bem, você faz o brinde — disse.

A beleza da morena o pegou de surpresa mais uma vez e, confuso, ele disse qualquer coisa.

— À vida de solteiro.

— Ótimo brinde. Bebamos a ela! — Bella esvaziou metade do copo de um gole, lambeu o sal da mão e chupou uma fatia do limão cortado que o garçom deixara ao lado da jarra.

Edward a imitou, mas não conseguiu impedir uma careta ao sentir o sabor azedo do sumo.

— Não queria mesmo me casar — disse.

— Então, por que a pediu em casamento?

— Sei que vai soar tolo, mas na época me pareceu a atitude mais correta.

Ele parecia confuso, e por isso Bella decidiu não questioná-lo. Em vez disso, riu e balançou a cabeça.

— Você está horrível.

Edward examinou o fraque molhado e sujo e sorriu.

— Você não está muito melhor.

Os dois gargalharam e ele afrouxou a gravata borboleta, deixando as pontas caírem soltas sobre a camisa respingada de barro.

— Que dia! — exclamou, balançando a cabeça e pegando o copo que deixara sobre o balcão.

— Tem razão — ela concordou, esvaziando a taça e repetindo o ritual com o sal e o limão. — Sabia que ela estava interessada em Emmett McCarty?

— Sabia que ele estava interessado nela, mas nunca imaginei que Rosalie pudesse olhar para um homem com tantos filhos — e esvaziou o copo, realizando mais uma vez a operação de lamber o sal e chupar o limão. — E você? Sabia de alguma coisa?

Bella negou com a cabeça e encheu o copo.

— Sabia que algo a estava aborrecendo, mas deduzi que fosse apenas tensão pré-nupcial — e bebeu uma boa dose de margarita.

— Sinto-me um idiota — ele anunciou, imitando o procedimento completo. — Todos estão rindo de mim.

— Bobagem — ela argumentou, tentando ajeitar as mechas que escapavam do penteado rebuscado. Os cabelos estavam duros em função do excesso de laquê. — Devem estar sentindo pena de você.

— Muito obrigado. Agora me sinto muito melhor.

Edward, quando você voltar de viagem, todos terão esquecido o episódio — e encheu os dois copos pela terceira vez.

O álcool começava a fazer efeito no estômago vazio de Edward. A língua e as pontas dos dedos estavam entorpecidos, e a visão começava a ficar turva.

— Espero que sim, mas não tenho tanta certeza. Talvez mude de cidade.

— Isso é ridículo. Você mora em Forks desde que nasceu. Seus pais ficariam magoados, seus negócios seriam prejudicados… Não pode partir sem conquistar a conta do velho Aro! Tive muito trabalho para apresentá-lo a ele naquele jantar de caridade — e bebeu com voracidade.

— Eu sei — Edward choramingou, esvaziando o copo e esperando que ela o servisse mais uma vez. — É claro que tem razão! Mas meu ego está ferido, e preciso viver essa tristeza intensamente, ou jamais conseguirei superá-la.

— Você vai superar — Bella afirmou confiante. — Haverá uma fila de debutantes na porta de sua casa quando voltar de viagem.

As palavras soavam confusas e a voz pastosa. Ou seria ele que já não conseguia ouvir direito?

— Não. — Edward balançou a cabeça, levando o polegar ao peito num gesto desajeitado. — Nunca mais pensarei em me casar. De hoje em diante, _esposa_ será uma palavra de seis letras.

— Edward — Isabella inclinou-se para frente —, _esposa_ sempre foi uma palavra de seis letras.

— Você sabe o que quero dizer.

Tonta, ela olhou para o amigo e sentiu-se invadida por uma inveja súbita. Gostaria de saber como era ter um homem tão apaixonado a ponto de jurar nunca mais se casar, depois de saber que não poderia ter a mulher amada. Conhecia Rosalie Hale há anos, e a amiga sempre demonstrara muito bom senso. Até hoje.

O que podia tê-la possuído para abandonar o namorado de três anos e subir ao altar com um viúvo pai de três filhos? Sim. Rosalie confidenciara que o relacionamento sexual com Edward deixava a desejar, e pessoalmente o considerava infantil e aborrecido, mas nem mesmo um homem aborrecido merecia ser abandonado no altar. Mas sabia que Rosalie estava preocupada, temendo que ele cometesse alguma loucura, ou não teria pedido para segui-lo.

Viu Edward inclinar a cabeça e esvaziar o copo de um gole. Na escola, apelidara-o de "boneco Ken", um apelido que ainda usava nas conversas com Rosalie, para desespero da amiga. Os cabelos acobreados eram mantidos sempre bem cortados, e os óculos de aros de metal eram como todo o resto de seu guarda-roupa: caros e elegantes.

O homem vivia bem barbeado, e usava roupas tão engomadas que tinha a impressão de que, quando as despia, podia deixá-las em pé num canto do quarto. Era bonito, mas absolutamente previsível.

Edward Cullen tinha dinheiro, nome e uma família aristocrata. Não devia nem imaginar o que era sentir fome, faltar à escola por não ter sapatos ou juntar moedas para pagar o ônibus. Os mundos a que pertenciam eram tão distantes, que faziam parte de dimensões diferentes.

Isabella conteve um sorriso. Nesse momento, com os cabelos desalinhados, os óculos sujos e uma mancha de barro no queixo, Edward parecia um de seus antigos amantes, desordeiro e indisciplinado. Mas sabia que era só uma impressão. Edward era um gênio da informática, um homem contido e de vida regrada cujo livro de cabeceira devia ser a própria agenda.

— Qual é a graça? — ele perguntou com ar ofendido.

— Oh, não é nada — ela respondeu com dificuldade, chamando o garçom e pedindo mais uma jarra de margarita. Depois passaram meia hora relacionando as virtudes de serem solteiros e livres enquanto esvaziavam a jarra.

Edward jogou uma fatia de limão sobre a pilha de bagaços e consultou o relógio, movendo-o para frente e para trás como se tentasse focalizar melhor os números.

— É hora de ir — anunciou com voz pastosa. Bella estendeu a mão.

— Acho que vou ficar por aqui e recuperar a sobriedade antes de voltar para casa.

— Tem certeza? Talvez dirija melhor embriagada. Ela riu.

— Bem, divirta-se, Edward.

— Divertir-me? Estou partindo em lua-de-mel… sozinho!

— Talvez conheça alguém.

Edward ergueu o corpo, franziu a testa e apertou os lábios.

— O que é? — ela perguntou, intrigada com a expressão pensativa.

— Por que não vem comigo?

— Você está bêbado!

— E daí?

— Edward, não vou acompanhá-lo em sua lua-de-mel.

— Por que não? Minha secretária reservou a suíte de um hotel de primeira classe, e já paguei todas as despesas. Alimentação, passagens, hospedagem. Tudo. Que tal? Preciso mesmo de companhia, e você está precisando de férias.

Uma semana longe de Forks era uma proposta tentadora. O sorriso de Edward era convincente.

— Dias inteiros na praia, bebendo _margaritas_ e comendo camarões, noites ao luar saboreando lagostas e outros pratos exóticos… homens seminus…

Finalmente conseguira conquistar a atenção dela.

— Disse alguma coisa sobre homens? — Isabella riu.

— Sim, eu disse. E você pode ter sorte.

Mas não podia imaginar-se passando uma semana ao lado de Edward, e jamais dormiria na mesma cama com ele, mesmo que fosse uma cama espaçosa.

— Não posso.

— Vamos lá, Bella! Eu durmo na cama de armar.

— O que as pessoas vão pensar? O que Rosalie vai pensar?

— O que quer dizer?

— Ah, você sabe… Vamos passar uma semana juntos…

A expressão chocada de Edward foi um duro golpe contra sua vaidade feminina.

— Está insinuando que alguém pode pensar que estamos… que temos… um envolvimento? — A gargalhada rouca a fez sentir-se uma idiota.

Era evidente que ninguém chegaria a essa conclusão. Um cavalheiro fino e elegante, nascido numa das mais aristocráticas famílias da cidade, envolvido como uma mulher de formação duvidosa criada num projeto social? Era ridículo!

— Quanto a Rosalie — Edward prosseguiu — se ela acreditasse na possibilidade de nos sentirmos atraídos um pelo outro, não teria sugerido que eu a acompanhasse a todas aquelas funções de caridade.

O cérebro confuso de Bella registrou o insulto oculto por trás das palavras inofensivas, mas estava bêbada demais para reagir. Edward encolheu os ombros.

Além do mais, a viagem não será anunciada no jornal de Forks. Ela olhou para o horrível vestido cor de pêssego.

— Mas eu não tenho roupas.

— Faremos compras quando chegarmos lá. E então? Vem comigo, ou não?

Há anos não tirava férias. Tinha apenas uma transação pendente, e podia acompanhá-la por telefone. E Rosalie havia pedido para cuidar de Edward. Se não fosse aquela terrível dor de cabeça talvez pudesse pensar melhor.

Isabella esvaziou o copo e limpou a boca com o dorso da mão. Em seguida, encarou-o e sorriu.

— Pensando bem, estou precisando de sandálias novas. O que estamos esperando?


	3. Capítulo 2

CAPÍTULO II

Edward cumprimentou a comissária de bordo e sentou-se, encolhendo-se ao sentir a dor que ameaçava explodir seu cérebro confuso. Tinha a sensação de estar esquecendo alguma coisa, mas não sabia o quê. Reclinando a cabeça, fechou os olhos e tocou a carteira no bolso da calça. Não era isso. Então, o quê?

— Dess... culpe... — ecoou uma voz feminina. Ao abrir os olhos, viu Isabella Swan acertar a cabeça de um passageiro com a bolsa. — Desculpe, docinho — ela pediu com voz pastosa, depositando um beijo na calva do pobre homem.

Edward sorriu e tentou estalar os dedos, mas não conseguiu uni-los. Isabella! Havia esquecido Isabella.

— Aí está você! — ela exclamou com olhos brilhantes. — Quando saí do banheiro, você havia desaparecido. Felizmente sou esperta, ou não teria convencido a comissária a deixar-me embarcar. Disse a ela que meu sobrenome era diferente daquele na lista porque havíamos acabado de nos casar e ainda não providenciei novos documentos. Uau! — exclamou ao deixar-se cair no banco. — Nunca voei na primeira classe.

— Drinques ilimitados — ele informou com dificuldade.

— Está brincando! Vou pedir outra jarra.

— Lamento, mas terá de se contentar com uma dose de cada vez. E companhia não serve _margarita._

Ela suspirou diante da inconveniência e tentou afivelar o cinto. Edward levantou a cabeça e ofereceu-se para ajudá-la.

— Está torcido — constatou, debruçando-se sobre ela para acertar o equipamento. O babado de chiffon pinicou seu queixo. Corajoso, tentou concentrar-se na missão, mas os olhos insistiam em mergulhar no decote generoso de Bella. O sutiã provocante aparecia cada vez que ela respirava. Depois de três tentativas frustradas, finalmente conseguiu prender o cinto e voltou ao seu lugar.

A comissária os olhou com desconfiança quando pediram uísque e água, mas os serviu prontamente. Terminaram a primeira dose antes da decolagem, e Edward começou a cochilar enquanto o comandante terminava de taxiar. A mão gelada em seu braço o despertou.

Isabella segurava seu pulso com tanta força que os nós dos dedos estavam brancos. As unhas rosadas feriam sua pele, e o rosto se tornava verde como os limões que ela chupara no bar.

— O que foi?

— Lembra-se do que disse sobre nunca ter voado na primeira classe?

— Sim.

— Pois bem, nunca voei, ponto final.

— Está brincando? Por que não?

— Acabei de me lembrar. Tenho fobia de aviões. — Pálida, levou uma das mãos à boca. — Oh, meu Deus!

— O que foi?

— Vou vomitar.

Edward entrou em pânico.

— Não faça isso!

Ainda segurando a boca, ela fez um movimento afirmativo com a cabeça e inclinou-se para frente. Edward agarrou o saco plástico e colocou-o diante dela no instante em que o avião saiu do chão. Isabella cumpriu a promessa, mas errou o saco plástico, e Edward culpou-se por não ter conseguido manter o aparato higiênico perto dela. Os passageiros mais próximos gemiam e emitiam exclamações de desgosto.

Quando o acesso passou, ela recostou-se no assento e respirou fundo, pálida como se estivesse prestes a desmaiar. Uma comissária aproximou-se com uma toalha úmida.

— Vou precisar de mais que uma — Bella comentou, notando a confusão que criara à sua volta.

Edward lutava contra a ânsia e, valente, entregou o saco plástico usado à aeromoça. Dizendo estar fraca demais para ir ao lavatório, Isabella limpou-se como pôde sem deixar o assento. A comissária, obviamente confusa, tentou consolá-la dizendo que a viagem de duas horas passaria depressa.

— Meu Deus — Bella gemeu, apoiando a cabeça no encosto. — Não devia ter entrado neste avião.

Relaxe — Edward anunciou, estendendo a mão para tocar seu braço e mudando de ideia antes de tocá-la. Optando pela cabeça.

Os cabelos duros escapavam do coque elaborado no alto da cabeça.

— Vai ver que seu temor não tem fundamento. Viajo constantemente e nunca enfrentei problemas.

De repente a aeronave mergulhou no vazio, corrigiu a altitude, mergulhou mais uma vez e voltou à altura adequada. O sinal de apertar os cintos foi aceso e a voz do piloto ecoou pelo auto-falante.

— Senhores passageiros, estamos enfrentando uma zona de turbulência. — A comissária foi jogada para fora de sua cadeira dobrável numa das laterais do avião, mas recuperou-se depressa e continuou sorrindo enquanto afivelava o cinto de segurança. — Por favor, mantenham-se em seus assentos enquanto alcançamos maior altitude.

Foi o pior vôo que Edward já experimentara. A aeronave perdia altura constantemente, arrancando gemidos e gritos dos passageiros. A porta de um dos armários na pequena cozinha se abriu, e dezenas de bandejas de comida foram lançadas no corredor.

Edward tentava convencer o estômago a suportar a provação, pressionando a cabeça contra o encosto do banco para mantê-la imóvel. Sentia-se mal por ter convidado Isabella. Ela carregaria o trauma pelo resto da vida. Ouvia os vizinhos de banco passando mal e olhava ansioso na direção dela, certo de que logo ela repetiria a lamentável cena.

Isabella mantinha os olhos cerrados e movia os lábios.

— Ave-Maria, cheia de… de… cheia de graça — ela abriu os olhos e, vendo que era observada, sussurrou: — Nunca rezei bêbada. Acha que isso anula o efeito?

Edward pensou um pouco antes de balançar a cabeça em sentido negativo. Então ela fechou os olhos e continuou a prece, concluindo-a com dificuldade.

— Rezai por nós… pecadores, agora e… e… na hora da nossa morte. Amém.

— Ei, vamos ficar bem. Logo estaremos aterrissando.

Como se as palavras tivessem o dom de interferir no funcionamento do avião, a nave deu um novo mergulho. Bella engoliu em seco e virou-se para ele.

— Está maluco, Edward? Vamos morrer e eu serei enterrada neste vestido horrível. Se encontrarem nossos corpos…

Ele suspirou.

— É claro que encontrarão os… — e parou, balançando a cabeça para clarear as ideias. — Pare com isso! Não vamos morrer, ouviu bem? Recuso-me a falecer num acidente aéreo no dia do meu casamento.

— Oh, o Sr. Bolsos Cheios vai comprar uma saída para esta enrascada em que nos metemos?

Edward franziu a testa. Passara a vida toda tentando encontrar o próprio caminho, mas havia sempre alguém para lembrar que era um Cullen e, portanto, tinha o dever de dividir os créditos de suas realizações com o nome da família. Cruzando os braços, fechou os olhos e recusou a provocação.

— Não vou discutir com você porque estou bêbado e amanhã isso não terá mais nenhuma importância.

— Alguma coisa o afeta, Edward? — Bella perguntou em voz alta. — Foi abandonado no altar há algumas horas e mesmo assim embarcou rumo à lua-de-mel como se nada houvesse acontecido. Agora está prestes a morrer num acidente horrível e fica aí sentado como um _xapá!_

— É paxá — ele corrigiu sem abriu os olhos.

— Sabe o que quero dizer. Estou bêbada, mas ainda tenho um pouco de coerência e… e… oh, meu Deus, vou vomitar outra vez.

Edward abriu os olhos. Rápido, agarrou o saco plástico de seu assento e colocou-o sob o queixo de Isabella.

— Arghhh! — gritou, surpreso com a falta de pontaria. Desviando os olhos, tentou alcançar a campainha da comissária com o cotovelo.

Assim que terminou de transferir o conteúdo do estômago para o saco, o chão e todas as superfícies à sua volta, ela se deixou cair no assento, completamente exausta. Finalmente o piloto conseguiu estabilizar a aeronave e a turbulência foi superada. Os passageiros aplaudiram, e segundos depois Isabella mergulhou num sono profundo.

Edward examinou o estado da companheira de viagem e fez uma careta. Se a cabeça não doesse tanto, provavelmente estaria rindo. Bella Swan, a eterna vaidosa, parecia uma boneca de trapo em seu vestido feio, sujo e mal-cheiroso. Os cabelos cobertos de laquê estavam despenteados, e o batom desaparecera dos lábios. Sem fazer barulho, chamou a comissária e pediu mais toalhas, tomando o cuidado de limpá-la sem despertá-la.

Com concentração e coragem, limpou primeiro o rosto abatido, admirando a fina textura da pele e os cílios que emolduravam os olhos cerrados. Ela não se moveu, nem mesmo quando passou a toalha úmida nos cantos de sua boca. E pela primeira vez desde que conhecia Isabella Swan, Edward sentiu-se perturbado por sua presença.

Movendo-se no assento, tentou sufocar os inadequados sentimentos pela melhor amiga da ex-noiva. Mas, sentada ali com aquele vestido imundo e descabelada, ela lembrava a tigresa selvagem que fora nos tempos de escola, e fazia seu sangue ferver.

Passando a mão pelo rosto, Edward culpou o excesso de álcool pela estranha reação. Ainda não estava contente com o papel de idiota que fizera naquele dia. Por que não investir contra Isabela e vê-la rir até vomitar novamente?

Bella era um pássaro voando sobre o campo, mergulhando e alçando vôo novamente, o cheiro de lixo destoando da paisagem bucólica. Acordou assustada e piscou, desorientada. Depois de alguns instantes lembrou que estava num avião a caminho da lua-de-mel de Edward Cullen, e o cheiro era dela.

— Ugh. — Torceu o nariz com desgosto e ergueu o corpo na poltrona, encolhendo-se ao sentir a explosão de dor na cabeça. Devagar, virou-se para o lado e viu Edward dormindo profundamente. O fraque caríssimo fora arruinado de maneira irremediável, mas o paletó permanecia dobrado sobre seus joelhos. Embaraçada, recordou como ele havia segurado o saco plástico enquanto ela os enchia. Era cômico. Edward a surpreendera.

Fiapos das toalhas cedidas pela comissária repousava sobre seus cabelos acobreados e, num impulso, ela decidiu removê-los. Uma descarga elétrica a sacudiu quando tocou as mechas sedosas, o que era quase tão assustador quanto o calor que sentia ao ver o peito subindo e descendo a cada movimento dos pulmões. Acordado, ele era apenas Edward o Autômato. Mas relaxado, dormindo, parecia absolutamente sexy. Ainda lembrava a paixão que tivera por ele durante o breve período em que frequentara a escola que pertencia aos pais dele.

Antes que tivesse tempo de explorar os novos sentimentos, a comissária aproximou-se preocupada.

— Sente-se melhor, senhora?

Bella moveu a cabeça em sentido afirmativo. A jovem sorriu.

— Sinto muito, Sra. Cullen. O vôo não foi exatamente um bom começo para sua lua-de-mel.

— Mas eu não… — e parou a tempo. — Vou me sentir melhor assim que chegarmos a Fort Myers.

— Certamente. Parabéns pelo casamento, senhora. Foi um noivado longo?

— Não. Para ser franca, foi tudo muito… repentino. Pode me dizer onde fica o banheiro, por favor?

A jovem apontou para uma porta fechada no final do corredor e sorriu, retirando-se para a cozinha.

Bella levantou-se devagar, mas o movimento foi suficiente para espalhar uma nuvem mal-cheirosa à sua volta. Contendo o ímpeto de vomitar novamente, segurou a saia, levantou-a até os joelhos e caminhou na direção do lavatório.

Não sabia o que esperar, mas, mesmo assim, ficou decepcionada com o que viu.

— As pessoas fazem sexo aqui? — resmungou. Olhar para o espelho foi suficiente para arrancar um gemido aflito de sua garganta. A maquiagem desaparecera, deixando apenas os círculos escuros do rímel borrado em torno dos olhos. Os cabelos imitavam o ninho de uma ave maluca e relaxada. Sentindo-se miserável, olhou para o vestido e conformou-se. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer por ele.

Depois de lavar o rosto com bastante água fria, abriu a bolsa de maquiagem para recuperar o dano da melhor maneira possível. No último minuto, decidiu usar o vidro de perfume para amenizar o terrível odor do vestido. Tarde demais, percebeu que só conseguira piorar a situação. Resmungando termos indignos de uma mulher educada, saiu do banheiro e atravessou o corredor de volta ao assento, percebendo que alguns passageiros encolhiam-se quando passava perto deles.

Edward ainda cochilava quando ela se sentou. A dor de cabeça diminuíra, abrindo espaço para a enormidade do que estava fazendo. Na profissão que escolhera, férias eram um luxo a que poucos tinham direito, porque afastar-se do trabalho significava perder comissões sobre transações já iniciadas, mas concluídas por outros colegas durante a ausência do veranista. Passara uma semana na Jamaica com Paul, o Noite-Toda, e um final de semana prolongado em São Francisco com Felix, o Delicioso.

E agora estava prestes a passar sete dias numa suíte nupcial com Edward, o Aborrecido.

A voz do piloto anunciou que estavam aterrissando em Fort Myers. Edward acordou, tentou sorrir, mas sentiu o cheiro do vestido e fez uma careta enojada.

— Meu Deus — lamentou, levando a mão ao nariz.

— Você não está muito melhor — Bella acusou irritada.

— Uma ducha seria a realização de um sonho — Edward concordou, tocando a testa. — Sem mencionar duas aspirinas. Acho que exageramos.

A tequila é capaz de levar uma pessoa a fazer e dizer coisas estranhas. — Tentou descobrir se ele arrependera-se do convite impulsivo, mas os olhos verdes eram misteriosos.

— É melhor apertar o cinto — ele indicou. — Precisa de ajuda?

— Não, obrigada. — Podia lidar com os machistas, os convencidos e os superficiais, mas os bondosos a assustavam.

Eram seis e meia quando saíram do aeroporto, e a noite já começava a cair sobre a cidade. Depois de algumas tentativas frustradas, encontraram o balcão da locadora de automóveis onde Edward fizera uma reserva.

— Lamento, senhor, mas houve um terrível engano — o balconista informou. — Não dispomos de nenhum modelo luxuoso no momento. Vai ter de optar por outro tipo de automóvel, menor e mais simples. É claro que terá um bom desconto.

— Está bem, pode providenciar um carro de porte médio — Edward suspirou resignado. O rapaz examinou uma lista na tela do computador e balançou a cabeça.

— Também não temos nenhum, senhor.

— Um utilitário?

— Nada.

— Afinal, o que têm a oferecer?

O homem sorriu e apontou pela janela para uma fileira de minúsculos carros populares. Edward irritou-se e explodiu.

— De jeito nenhum!

Bella franziu a testa. Não tinha paciência para aquela arrogância dos Cullen.

— Edward, seja razoável. É só um carro alugado, uma condução. O que esperava?

— O melhor.

— Escute aqui, estou cansada, suja e enjoada. Pegue o maldito carro de uma vez e vamos sair daqui, está bem?

Contrariado, Edward aceitou o modelo popular.

— Eu dirijo — disse alguns minutos mais tarde, quando se aproximavam do veículo.

— Como quiser. Espero que o tal hotel não fique muito longe daqui. Estou exausta.

Encolhido atrás do volante, Edward desdobrou o mapa que havia comprado e percebeu que a folha colorida ocupava todo o interior do automóvel.

— Pelo visto, a viagem levará cerca de vinte minutos.

Mas perderam dez deles tentado dobrar o mapa novamente.

Bella fechou os olhos e tentou conter-se. Não podia permitir que alguns imprevistos a tirassem do sério. Estava nervosa, admitia, mas desse momento em diante trataria de controlar-se. Afinal, não havia motivo para tensão. Edward não estava interessado nela, o que significava que podia sentir-se segura. Mas era seu comportamento obsessivo que a tirava do sério.

Furiosa, arrancou o mapa das mãos dele, amassou-o, jogou-o no banco de trás e ordenou:

— Vamos embora!

Edward inquietou-se ao passar por uma placa.

— O que estava escrito ali? Penwrote ou Pinron?

— Estamos perdidos, não é? Ele ajeitou os óculos.

— É claro que não!

— Estamos!

— Bem, estar perdido é uma expressão muito relativa.

— E você é um desses sujeitos que prefere rodar até esvaziar o tanque a parar e pedir informações.

— Se não houvesse amassado o mapa…

— Esqueça o mapa! Siga à esquerda na próxima saída.

Um estouro precedeu o solavanco que sacudiu o carro e o obrigou a diminuir a velocidade.

— Droga! — Edward explodiu. — O pneu estourou.

— Que maravilha! Estamos perdidos e com um pneu estourado.

— A culpa não é minha. Foi você quem insistiu em aceitar esta miniatura de carro antigo.

— Chame a locadora e peça para nos trazerem outro carro.

— Meu celular ficou na mala em Forks.

Isabella abriu a bolsa para apanhar o celular, mas franziu a testa ao tocá-lo.

— A bateria está descarregada.

— Ótimo! Melhor seria impossível. Ela apontou para a estrada.

— Deve haver um telefone na próxima saída.

— Oh, sim, mas posso trocar dois pneus durante o tempo que passaremos caminhando até lá.

Bella suspirou e, decidida, abriu a porta e saiu. Edward imitou-a e foi abrir o porta-malas, grato por ter conseguido chegar ao acostamento ao ver os veículos que passavam em alta velocidade.

— Tem certeza de que sabe o que está fazendo? — Isabella perguntou desconfiada.

— É claro que sim. — Gostaria de sentir a mesma confiança que exibia. Certa vez lera num manual como trocar pneus, e tinha certeza de que recordaria todas as etapas do processo assim que começasse a executá-las. Todos os homens sabiam trocar pneus, não?

Trinta minutos mais tarde, Edward ainda não havia conseguido encaixar o macaco para levantar o carro. Irritada, Isabella caminhou até a beirada da estrada, levantou uma ponta da saia e posicionou o polegar num gesto conhecido por todos os viajantes.

— O que está fazendo? — ele gritou.

— Pedindo carona.

— Quer fazer o favor de abaixar esse vestido? Vai atrair todos os maníacos da vizinhança!

— Não me importo, desde que um deles nos leve ao hotel.

— Estou quase conseguindo — ele mentiu.

— Oh, eu sei — Bella respondeu, sorrindo para os carros que passavam.

De repente um caminhão aproximou-se, diminuiu a marcha e parou alguns metros à frente deles.

— Funcionou! — Bella gritou entusiasmada, correndo na direção do caminhão. Edward a seguiu, agarrou-a pelo braço e a obrigou a parar.

— Você enlouqueceu? Sua mãe não ensinou que não se deve aceitar carona de estranhos?

— Edward, não conheço ninguém mais estranho que você — e soltou-se com um movimento brusco.

Notando que havia levado a chave de roda, testou o peso da ferramenta contra a palma da outra mão e decidiu correr atrás de Isabella. Pelo menos poderia quebrar os joelhos do tarado, caso ele tentasse alguma gracinha.

O assassino barbado e grandalhão já estava descendo da cabine e caminhando na direção da vítima. O homem ainda não o notara.

— Olá, boneca. Problemas com o carro?

Não conseguiu ouvir a resposta de Bella, mas pela inclinação da cabeça, ela devia ter dito algo feminino, patético e apropriado à situação. Finalmente apontou para Edward e o sujeito olhou em sua direção, franzindo a testa ao ver a chave de roda em sua mão. Edward balançou-a casualmente enquanto aproximava-se de Bella, insinuando que poderia usar a ferramenta como arma, se julgasse necessário.

— Meu nome é Jack — o motorista do caminhão apresentou-se, estendendo a mão. Edward examinou-o da cabeça aos pés. _Jack, o Estripador, Jack, o Chacal, Jack_ _Jugular._

Mudando a chave para a mão esquerda, aceitou o cumprimento e cuspiu no chão no que esperava ser um gesto masculino reconhecido em todo o mundo.

— Sou Isabella, e este é Edward.

— Estão em lua-de-mel?

— Não — Edward respondeu.

— Sim — Bella declarou ao mesmo tempo.

O caminhoneiro retrocedeu um passo, temendo o estranho casal. Bella olhou para Edward com ar desesperado.

— Quero dizer, sim — ele riu, encolhendo os ombros e piscando para o homem. — Ainda não consegui me habituar à ideia.

— Só precisamos de uma carona. Para o… — e olhou para Edward em busca de ajuda.

— Para o Paliçadas do Prazer — ele respondeu constrangido. Bella ergueu uma sobrancelha e Edward sentiu o rosto quente.

— Sabe onde fica esse lugar? — ela perguntou ao motorista grandalhão.

— Sim, eu sei. Já estiveram lá?

— Não — Edward adiantou-se. — Minha secretária faz uma espécie de estágio como agente de viagens e… ela fez todos os arranjos. Ouvi dizer que o lugar é realmente especial.

— E… dizem que sim.

— E então? Pode nos dar uma carona? — Isabella insistiu. — Pagaremos o combustível, se quiser — enterrou um cotovelo nas costelas de Edward, que gemeu e fez um movimento afirmativo com a cabeça.

— Não é necessário. Estou indo naquela direção. Subam.

— O que está transportando? — O tom de voz e o andar de Bella sugeriam que ela se deliciava com a nova aventura.

— Porcos — o homem disse orgulhoso ao abrir a porta do passageiro.

— Porcos? — Edward repetiu com uma careta de desgosto. Isabella já se havia acomodado no interior da cabine. Estava descalça novamente e levava os sapatos nas mãos.

— Sim, porcos. E vai ter de deixar a chave de rodas aqui, amigo.

— Por quê? — Edward inquietou-se.

— Para carregar Churrasco — e apontou para o piso da cabine.

— Oh, é um bebê! — Isabella exclamou encantada.

— O nome dele é Churrasco. Nasceu há alguns dias. O resto da ninhada morreu, e por isso decidi transportá-lo aqui na frente. Acho que assim o pobrezinho vai se sentir mais amparado.

— Ele é adorável — Bella sorriu, fazendo ruídos tão altos quanto os do leitão assustado.

— Entre, amigo — Jack convidou, empurrando Edward para o caminhão.

Conformado, ele se acomodou ao lado de Isabella e esperou que o motorista fechasse a porta para murmurar:

— Estamos perdidos.

— O que disse?

— O homem deve ter dezenas de ferramentas de açougueiro na carroceria. Um machado para cada um de nós.

— Não seja ridículo, Edward! Tivemos sorte por ele ter parado. Jack abriu a porta do outro lado e subiu à cabine, acomodando-se diante do volante com a experiência conferida por anos de trabalho. Sorrindo, ligou o motor e engatou a marcha.

— Para o Paliçadas do Prazer — disse. — Terão uma noite de núpcias inesquecível naquele lugar.

Edward não ousou olhar para Isabella. Em vez disso, consultou o relógio e quase deixou escapar uma gargalhada. Menos de oito horas antes estava preparado para subir ao altar com Rosalie Hale, esperando que o compromisso desse um novo impulso à enfadonha vida sexual de que partilhavam. Além de continuar solteiro, descobria-se sentado num caminhão de porcos com uma mulher que cheirava tão mal quanto a carga e com a incômoda perspectiva de uma cama de armar para passar a noite. Isto é, se conseguissem chegar ao hotel.

Isabella conversava com Jack, enquanto Edward afundava mais e mais no assento. Sentiu uma estranha umidade nos pés e inclinou-se a tempo de ver Churrasco esvaziando a bexiga em seu sapato de couro alemão. Como não tinha energia para mover-se, decidiu ficar onde estava e conformar-se com o que o destino lhe reservara. Literalmente, descera ao nível do chiqueiro dos porcos. Que final poético para o que deveria ter sido o dia mais importante de sua vida.


	4. Capítulo 3

CAPÍTULO III

— Isso é sério? — Isabella olhou pela janela para a estrutura de quatro andares. Metade das letras no luminoso estavam apagadas.

— É aqui — Jack confirmou.

— Lauren disse que o hotel era o mais antigo da região, mas tinha estilo — Edward comentou com a testa franzida. — Fica perto da praia… Creio que posso ouvir o barulho do mar.

— Bem, é difícil dizer muito no escuro — Bella ofereceu enquanto saía do caminhão. Edward a segurou pela cintura e colocou-a no chão a poucos centímetros dele, provocando uma reação tão intensa que, assustada, ela retrocedeu um passo.

Os dois acenaram para o motorista do caminhão. Jack pôs a cabeça para fora da janela e gritou:

— Gostaria de estar no seu lugar, amigo! Ela é um estouro! — Vaidosa, Bella sorriu e olhou para Edward. Ele estava vermelho e seu sorriso era tenso enquanto despedia-se com um gesto breve e silencioso. O constrangimento era tão evidente que, penalizada, Bella decidiu mudar de assunto.

— Vamos entrar. Mal posso esperar para livrar-me desta roupa. — Tarde demais, percebeu que havia acrescentado combustível ao fogo. Edward tossiu e virou-se para a entrada. Sem as luzes do caminhão, o estacionamento mergulhou na escuridão. Ela deu o primeiro passo, tropeçou e agarrou o paletó de Edward antes de cair, ameaçando arrastá-lo na queda. Edward conseguiu manter-se em pé e ajudou-a a levantar-se. Infelizmente, era impossível ver onde punha as mãos e, ao puxá-la, ouviu o ruído do tecido se rasgando e soube que agarrara o horrível babado de chiffon do vestido cor de pêssego. Irritado, colocou-a em pé com um movimento brusco.

— Acha que podemos percorrer os últimos cinco metros sem nenhuma catástrofe?

Ela respondeu com um movimento afirmativo de cabeça, chocada com as sensações provocadas por aquelas mãos. Era o álcool, o cansaço, a fome, a escuridão… Todos os fatores combinavam-se para criar falsas impressões. Precisava descansar e ver a luz do sol para lembrar que aquele era Edward, o Aborrecido.

Ele agarrou seu braço e levou-a para o saguão. Bella foi subitamente invadida por uma premonição quanto ao lugar e à semana que passariam juntos, mas manteve a boca fechada e enfiou os babados rasgados dentro do decote.

Entre duas enormes palmeiras plásticas, a entrada era menos que espetacular. Um cheiro de pó e umidade os recebeu quando pisaram no carpete desbotado do saguão. À direita, cadeiras de vinil muito velhas e mais plantas artificiais cercavam um antigo aparelho de tevê. Um casal de meia-idade assistia a um programa de compras por telefone. À esquerda, a butique liquidava uma infinidade de produtos com a estampa de Elvis. Bella apertou os lábios. Talvez pudesse expandir sua coleção.

Olhou para Edward e viu que ele franzia a testa, pronto para explodir.

— Não era bem isto que eu esperava — ele resmungou. Bella mordeu a língua para conter as palavras que gostaria de dizer. Sentia-se aborrecida com a atitude arrogante de Cullen. Duvidava que ele houvesse passado uma única noite na vida em acomodações com menos de quatro estrelas.

O balcão de recepção erguia-se majestoso na frente deles, escondendo a loura magricela e desanimada que esperava para atendê-los.

— Posso ajudá-los? — ela perguntou sem interesse.

A decoração era simplesmente horrível. Tecidos desbotados, madeira corroída, plantas de plástico, tudo colaborava para criar um clima de abandono e descuido. Rosalie, a ex-noiva de Edward, uma bem-sucedida decoradora, teria desmaiado diante de tamanho atentado ao bom gosto. Mas, para Bella, o lugar tinha um certo charme retro.

— Não sei se vim ao lugar certo — Edward começou. — Existe outro hotel chamado Paliçadas do Prazer nesta região?

A réplica de Twiggy levantou a cabeça e não tentou esconder a admiração ao ver o novo hóspede.

— Não — respondeu com interesse súbito. — Este é o único. — Edward olhou para Bella com ar preocupado e voltou-se para a recepcionista.

— Tem alguma reserva em nome do senhor e Sra. Cullen? — terminou constrangido.

— Cullen? — Ela jogou os cabelos tingidos sobre um ombro, virou-se para o empoeirado terminal de computador e manuseou o teclado com pouca habilidade. — Cullen… Cullen, sim aqui está. Edward P. Cullen. Suíte nupcial de luxo a partir da noite de sexta-feira. O videocassete e a videoteca são cortesia da casa, já que nos aproximamos do Dia dos Namorados.

Edward arregalou os olhos numa resposta alarmada.

— Estamos mesmo no lugar certo?

Twiggy não respondeu. Sorrindo, fez uma enorme bola com o chiclete que mascava e recolheu-o com a ponta da língua.

— O quarto deve ser confortável — Bella sussurrou, tentando mostrar-se otimista. Desde que tivesse água quente, o resto não fazia diferença.

Ele apontou um dedo para a funcionária.

— Só um momento — e puxou Bella para o lado. — Deve ter havido algum engano. Vou telefonar para Lauren e esclarecer esta confusão agora mesmo. Vi um Hilton antes de chegarmos aqui. Alugaremos um quarto para esta noite e depois…

— Não vou a lugar nenhum, Edward. Não aguento dar nem mais um passo.

— Chamaremos um táxi.

— Você chama o táxi, e você vai sozinho para o Hilton — ela explodiu. — Estou cansada, suja, faminta e com uma terrível ressaca. Desde que o quarto seja limpo, ficarei aqui mesmo.

— Não precisa ser grosseira.

— Lamento, mas não consigo ser delicada no estado em que me encontro. Olhe para mim! — e abriu os braços, exibindo o vestido manchado.

— Está bem, está bem. Vamos passar esta noite aqui mesmo. Mas só esta noite! Dois minutos mais tarde, a recepcionista entregava a chave do quarto e explicava:

— E o 410 no fundo do corredor. A vista é linda e há uma varanda de onde poderão apreciá-la. Infelizmente o elevador está quebrado, e terão de subir pela escada. Tenham uma boa estada.

Edward deu alguns passos na direção indicada, mas Bella o segurou pelo braço.

— Preciso comprar algumas coisas básicas — lembrou, apontando para a butique.

— Precisa de alguma coisa da loja? — a recepcionista perguntou, Sem esperar por uma resposta, retirou um cartaz da gaveta e colocou o aviso de "Volto Já" apoiado numa lata de refrigerante sobre o balcão. — Sou a vendedora, também — e saiu de trás da monstruosidade de madeira.

Bella seguiu a jovem até a minúscula butique, esfregando os olhos cansados.

— Edward? — ela o chamou assim que entraram. — Do que é o P?

— O quê?

— O P. No meio do seu nome — ela explicou, explorando as prateleiras empoeiradas. Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos antes de responder:

— Não importa.

Curiosa, Bella continuou recolhendo alguns objetos de higiene pessoal e sorriu.

— Vamos lá, qual é seu segundo nome?

— Esqueça, está bem?

— Deve ser algo muito estranho, ou não estaria tentando escondê-lo.

— Bella! Por favor, não insista, está bem?

Ela fez uma careta e concentrou-se nas prateleiras. Precisava de um par de cuecas e uma camiseta, sem mencionar as roupas íntimas. Havia acabado de ver um pacote de shorts masculinos de algodão quando percebeu que Edward estendia a mão para a mesma mercadoria.

— Nunca pensei que usasse esse tipo de coisa, Edward.

— Nem eu, Bella.

— Você não me conhece.

— Preciso usar roupas de baixo — ele protestou, incluindo o pacote entre suas compras. Bella abriu os braços.

— Bem, como nunca fiz questão de roupas de baixo, pode ficar com eles.

— Que tal dividirmos? São quatro peças no pacote. Duas para cada um.

Talvez fosse a voz rouca, ou a timidez, ou o ar quase infantil, mas o fato é que se sentiu subitamente atraída por Edward, e isso a assustava.

— Melhor não — respondeu com tom antipático.

— Como quiser. Já encontrou tudo que procurava?

— Sim — ela disse, pegando uma camiseta com a estampa de Elvis e um short cor-de-rosa do cabide mais próximo. Todos os objetos foram jogados sobre o balcão.

Alan depositou as coisas que escolhera sobre as dela.

— Eu pago — anunciou, abrindo a carteira. Bella ameaçou protestar, mas ele ergueu a mão. — É o mínimo que posso fazer — e estranhou ao ver a balconista selecionar um pacote de adesivos plásticos entre as coisas de Isabella.

— Sempre quis ter uma tatuagem ela explicou encabulada. — Cinco minutos mais tarde, equilibrando o pacote de compras, ela olhou para a escada que teriam de subir. Estava exausta, e a decisão de dividir um quarto com Edward por uma semana parecia mais absurda a cada instante. A caminho do quarto tiveram de parar várias vezes para descansar, mas finalmente alcançaram o corredor escuro que passava por várias portas antes de chegar ao 410.

Bella ouvia as ondas do mar quebrando na praia e, animada, debruçou-se sobre a balaustrada para tentar enxergar alguma coisa. A Edward a enlaçou pela cintura e puxou-a para trás com um movimento brusco, quase desesperado. As costas de Bella encontraram o peito masculino e ela emitiu uma exclamação de espanto. Depois de alguns segundos Edward a soltou e aconselhou-a em voz baixa:

— Nunca mais faça isso. Não confio nesta balaustrada, e não estou com disposição para visitar o hospital depois de tudo que já enfrentamos.

Com o coração disparado, Bella riu de maneira nervosa e esperou enquanto ele lutava com a fechadura no escuro.

— Podiam pôr algumas lâmpadas por aqui — ele reclamou. Em seguida, empurrou a porta e acionou o interruptor.

Atônitos, pararam na soleira e olharam para o interior da suíte.

— Parece que todas as lâmpadas estão aqui — ele acrescentou. Bella afirmou com um movimento de cabeça, sem fala. O quarto era uma ofuscante coleção de luzes coloridas, multiplicadas dezenas de vezes pelos espelhos que cobriam as paredes.

— É uma discoteca — ele resmungou.

A cama ocupava o centro do espaço. Enorme e circular, fora colocada sobre uma plataforma de madeira. Uma luminária presa à cabeceira lançava sua luz brilhante sobre o edredom dourado, e era óbvio que o objetivo do decorador não era estimular o hábito de ler.

— Pelo menos o carpete é novo — ela disse ao entrar.

— Sim, e devem ter pago uma fortuna por ele. Marrom desbotado é difícil de encontrar.

Ela olhou em volta, examinando a cozinha verde-abacate e a sala de estar composta por um velho sofá-cama e duas poltronas em forma de saco de feijão. O ambiente ficava separado do dormitório por duas cortinas orientais que não chegavam nem perto do chão, e a tevê fora colocada num ponto estratégico que podia ser visto de todas as partes da suíte.

— É espaçoso — ela observou. — E funcional.

— Sim… para orgias.

Rindo, Isabella deixou a bolsa e as compras sobre uma cadeira e foi inspecionar a cama. Tocou o edredom e viu os movimentos ondulatórios provocados pelo movimento sutil.

— É um colchão de água! — riu. — E veja isto — apontou, notando a garrafa apoiada sobre os travesseiros. — Licor de canela. Deve ser bom.

Edward suspirou e olhou em volta com ar de desgosto, como se estivesse procurando uma forma de passar a noite ali sem tocar em nada.

— Que droga! — irritou-se.

Bella deixou a garrafa sobre a cama. Era uma repetição da cena que testemunhara na locadora de automóveis. Edward Cullen não aceitava menos que o melhor.

— Relaxe, Edward! Isto é divertido!

— Fale por você.

Erguendo os ombros, ela pôs as mãos na cintura e encarou-o:

— Por que não desce do pedestal e vem conhecer a vida do outro lado do mundo?

— O que está querendo dizer?

— Quero dizer que a vida nem sempre é de primeira classe, e você precisa aprender a lidar com as circunstâncias.

— Sou capaz de lidar com elas, desde que sejam boas.

— Edward, você não passa de um menino rico e mimado.

— Não gostei do que disse.

— Azar seu, porque é a pura verdade. — Levando a sacola com os objetos de uso pessoal, ela se dirigiu ao que parecia ser o banheiro. Ao abrir a porta, não pôde conter uma exclamação admirada. — Uau!

Uma enorme banheira vermelha dominava o espaço de azulejos claros. A pia, o chuveiro e o vaso sanitário pareciam ter sido encolhidos para acomodar o utensílio exótico, onde três adultos podiam banhar-se com todo o conforto.

— Humm — Edward resmungou atrás dela. — Mais uma novidade.

— Mas não a última — e ela apontou para a janela sobre a banheira.

O quarto que ocupavam era o último numa formação semicircular, o que conferia visão completa de todos os outros aposentos do andar. Num deles a cortina havia sido deixada aberta e podiam ver um casal idoso que obviamente desprezava a moderna indústria da confecção. Bella olhou fascinada para as duas pessoas que, nuas, moviam-se pela cozinha com desembaraço.

— É como ver um desastre de automóvel — disse. — Ninguém quer olhar, mas é impossível conter-se.

A mulher virou-se de repente e, notando a presença dos vizinhos, cutucou o marido. Bella e Edward ficaram paralisados, como dois animais pegos pelos faróis de um carro. O casal sorriu e acenou. Edward adiantou-se e fechou a cortina.

— É inacreditável — resmungou. — Aqueles dois têm idade suficiente para serem meus pais! Bella abriu a torneira de água quente. Os primeiros pingos de água pareceram enferrujados, mas depois de alguns segundos o jato normalizou-se e ela tampou a banheira, despejando nela um punhado de sais de banho que encontrou numa embalagem plástica.

— Nem todos perdem o interesse por sexo quando ficam mais velhos, Edward. — Os comentários que a amiga fizera sobre o relacionamento íntimo com o namorado invadiram sua mente. — Isto é, desde que algum dia tenham se interessado por sexo.

Levando os braços às costas, encontrou o zíper do vestido e começou a abri-lo. Então se lembrou que ele ainda estava no banheiro e parou.

— Edward, não tenho energia para jogá-lo para fora, mas saiba que vou me despir nos próximos trinta segundos. Se não quer ser embaraçado pela segunda vez na mesma noite, é melhor sair.

Pálido, ele saiu como se um fantasma o perseguisse. Bella riu, abriu o zíper e livrou-se do vestido fétido e imundo. Depois de tirar a desfiada e o sutiã preto, entrou na banheira e deixou-se envolver pela água morna e perfumada.

— Ahhhh! — exclamou satisfeita, mergulhando até o pescoço. De olhos fechados, deslizou as mãos pelo corpo para remover a gordura, a poeira e o suor do dia tenebroso. Enquanto desfrutava do prazer proporcionado pelo banho, pensou em tudo que vivera nas últimas horas.

Edward Cullen era o homem mais conservador que já havia conhecido. Compreendia que sua personalidade fora desenvolvida de acordo com tradicional família a que pertencia, gente de dinheiro e poder que já haviam merecido até uma placa numa das principais praças da cidade, a praça Cullen. Diferente dela, que não tinha outra opção senão progredir, Edward era um pilar da comunidade.

E ali estavam eles, duas forças opostas, juntos num quarto de hotel de terceira categoria.

Fósforos e papel. Rosas e espinhos. Centro e periferia.

Convidá-la para aquela viagem havia sido a coisa mais espontânea que Edward já fizera. Irônico era saber que ele era o único homem em Forks capaz de convidá-la para qualquer coisa sem intenções sexuais. Bella repousou a cabeça na banheira. Podia relaxar. O relacionamento com Edward Cullen jamais deixaria de ser platônico.

Edward passou a mão pelo rosto e caminhou até o outro lado do quarto. Não acreditava que fosse possível estar tão cansado e tão alerta ao mesmo tempo. A cabeça clamava por oito horas de sono para superar a ressaca, mas o resto do corpo respondia à presença de Isabella Swan, o caracol Swan, nua no aposento contíguo.

Irritado, arrancou a gravata e jogou-a do outro lado do quarto. Quando viu o próprio reflexo num dos inúmeros espelhos, parou e surpreendeu-se com a raiva estampada em seu rosto. Orgulhava-se de estar sempre calmo, qualquer que fosse a situação, mas naquele dia… Naquele dia fora posto em prova por duas mulheres diferentes. A risada foi breve e amarga. Se não as conhecesse bem, suspeitaria de uma conspiração.

O estômago roncou, o que o levou a ligar para a recepção. A voz aborrecida de Twiggy ecoou do outro lado.

— Sim?

— Meu… nosso pacote inclui refeições, e gostaria de saber se o restaurante do hotel ainda está aberto.

— Acabou de fechar.

— Oh, não! Estamos famintos! Posso pedir serviço de quarto? Twiggy suspirou.

— O que vai querer?

— Dois filés e uma garrafa de vinho.

— Verei o que posso fazer.

— Obrigado.

Como sua secretária havia conhecido esse lugar? Pensar nisso o fez pensar na necessidade de encontrar acomodações para o resto da semana e ele chamou o serviço de recados de Lauren, deixando uma mensagem para entrar em contato urgentemente. Depois telefonou para a locadora de automóveis, que prometeu substituir o veículo defeituoso na manhã seguinte.

Tentando esquecer os eventos das últimas horas, Edward removeu a faixa que mantinha a camisa dentro da calça do fraque e despiu-se até a cintura, dobrando as peças com cuidado e deixando-as nas costas de uma cadeira da cozinha. Depois tirou os sapatos e as meias, e no carpete desbotado, executou cinquenta flexões. Ofegante, levantou-se e torceu o nariz para o cheiro do próprio suor. Uma ducha antes do jantar seria como visitar o paraíso.

— Bella? — chamou, batendo na porta do banheiro. — Pedi nosso jantar no quarto. A comida já deve estar sendo trazida.

Ela não respondeu. Impaciente, imaginou se Isabella teria adormecido na banheira, e já estava pensando em chamá-la novamente quando a porta se abriu e ela apareceu triunfante, segurando as pontas de uma toalha muito fina sobre os seios, os cabelos molhados e a pele brilhante. De repente Edward teve a impressão de que as paredes o sufocavam. Isabella sorriu:

— Deixei minhas roupas aqui fora — e apontou para uma sacola no chão.

Ao vê-la passar, Edward sentiu o perfume do óleo do banho e estremeceu. Era impossível não acompanhá-la com os olhos. As pernas longas e bem torneadas pareciam não ter fim, e seu coração ameaçou parar quando a toalha, um pouco mais baixa nas costas, exibiu a cintura estreita e o começo do…

— Adstringente — ela murmurou.

— O que disse?

— Lembre-me de comprar adstringente quando formos às compras amanhã — ela explicou, abaixando-se e mostrando mais da metade das coxas.

Edward sentiu que os joelhos fraquejavam e olhou para o teto, buscando forças.

— Está bem — respondeu.

— E um secador de cabelos.

— Entendido. — Ele arriscou mais uma olhada. Isabella permanecia de costas, inclinada sobre a sacola, quase totalmente exposta diante de seus olhos. Fechando-os, suprimiu um gemido.

— Está sentindo alguma coisa?

Edward abriu os olhos. Bella o fitava com uma mistura de espanto e curiosidade.

— Oh, apenas fome e cansaço. Como você, suponho.

— Vai sentir-se melhor quando tomar um banho.

Grato pela desculpa, ele escapou para o banheiro e fechou a porta, apoiando-se nela em busca de um pouco de controle. Mas ainda estava descomposto minutos mais tarde, quando se colocou sob o jato frio do chuveiro. Qualquer outro homem teria arrancado aquela toalha e levado Isabella para a cama. Por que não ele? Suspirando, massageou os músculos tensos da nuca. Porque Bella teria recebido com entusiasmo qualquer outro homem, mas o tratava como a um irmão mais velho. Um ser assexuado. Caso contrário, não teria desfilado pelo quarto seminua, como se ele não estivesse presente. Não reconhecia sua masculinidade nem mesmo para manter um mínimo de modéstia. Só porque não era como os Neanderthals com quem ela costumava sair, não precisava tratá-lo como se estivesse morto.

As batidas na porta do reservado do chuveiro o assustaram.

— Edward?

Perplexo, virou-se e cruzou as mãos sobre as partes íntimas num gesto instintivo.


	5. Capítulo 4

CAPÍTULO IV

Bella piscou. Havia visto corpos regulares e bons, mas quem teria imaginado que aquele magnífico exemplar percorrera as ruas de Forks durante tantos anos disfarçado de Edward Cullen? Ombros amplos e musculosos, peito definido, abdome plano… Se, pelo menos, ele tirasse as mãos do caminho.

Através da porta embaçada, o rosto estava contorcido numa máscara furiosa.

— Bella! — ele gritou. — Costuma sempre invadir a privacidade das pessoas dessa maneira?

— precisa ficar tão nervoso. A menos que o seu seja verde, você não tem nada que não tenha visto antes. Sua secretária está no telefone.

— Lauren?

— Quantas secretárias você tem?

— Ela já encontrou outro lugar para me… para nos hospedar?

— Não perguntei. Para ser sincera, acho que ela ainda está se recuperando do susto de ter sido atendida por uma mulher.

— Oh, meu Deus! Pelo menos disfarçou a voz?

— Para quê, Edward? Ela não me conhece!

— Tem razão. Além do mais, Lauren nunca suspeitaria de que está aqui comigo.

— Ninguém suspeitaria. Nem em um milhão de anos.

— E então?

— E então… o quê?

— Pegue uma toalha, por favor!

Bella riu, divertindo-se com o constrangimento de Edward. Ainda havia uma toalha na prateleira, e ela a pendurou na porta do chuveiro e observou enquanto ele considerava revelar-se para pegá-la. Trinta segundos se passaram.

Edward moveu-se, o rosto vermelho como um pimentão.

— Por favor, jogue-a por cima da porta, sim? Apertando os lábios para conter o riso, Bella fez o que ele pedia e o viu agarrar a toalha quase no chão, quando teve certeza de que ela havia passado pela linha da cintura. Balançando a cabeça e rindo, ela saiu do banheiro e o deixou em paz.

Espantoso, pensou, sentando-se numa das poltronas para desembaraçar os cabelos. Edward era modesto! Tratava-se de uma característica inesperada num homem atraente, bem diferente das técnicas exibicionistas e pré-históricas de seus amantes transitórios. Pensando bem, talvez ele não fosse apenas modesto. Talvez tivesse traumas de infâncias, coisas que o impediam de desfrutar das delícias do sexo. Rosalie nunca falara muito sobre o assunto, e apesar da curiosidade sobre os detalhes, nunca a pressionara nem invadira a privacidade da amiga.

O som da porta do banheiro invadiu seus pensamentos. Edward surgiu numa calça de moletom azul-marinho e dirigiu-se ao telefone. Estava limpando os óculos com a toalha de banho e evitava encará-la, mas a posição rígida dos ombros indicava que ainda estava aborrecido com sua invasão.

— Alô, Lauren?

Bella aproveitou a oportunidade para examiná-lo melhor. A pele estava úmida e brilhante, dourada e aparentemente lisa como a de um nadador.

— Acabou de voltar do casamento? Deve ter sido uma recepção inesquecível!

Os ombros largos exibiam músculos bem definidos que passeavam sob a pele a cada movimento dos braços.

— Não, Lauren, não precisa pedir desculpas. Fico feliz por ter gostado do champanhe. Sim, obrigado pelas condolências, mas ninguém morreu, lembra-se? E acho que foi melhor assim.

Podia sentir o perfume do sabonete mesmo a distância.

— Sim, decidi viajar assim mesmo.

Bella notou o tamanho dos pés, fez alguns cálculos mentais e apertou os lábios com admiração.

— Bem, o lugar não era exatamente o que eu esperava.

A calça larga revelava o elástico da cueca que ele usava. Ser um gênio da informática devia exigir mais do físico que ela imaginava.

— Francamente, Lauren, é uma pocilga!

Agora que pensava no assunto, passara por ele na porta da academia de ginástica uma ou duas vezes.

— O que quer dizer com isso? Este não pode ser o único quarto disponível!

O quadril era estreito e firme, com linhas aerodinâmicas que sugeriam velocidade. O desejo começou a se formar numa parte mais baixa de seu ventre, surpreendendo-a.

— A mulher que atendeu? — Alan lançou um olhar rápido por cima do ombro e virou-se. — Não era ninguém. Quero dizer, ninguém que conheça. Sim, apenas uma camareira.

Bella franziu a testa, mas uma batida na porta a impediu de interferir. Irritada, foi abrir e praticamente arrancou a bandeja da mão da recepcionista.

— Desligue — ordenou com tom seco. Edward fez um sinal positivo com o polegar.

— Continue procurando, Lauren, e avise-me assim que encontrar alguma coisa. — Quando desligou, Isabella já estava sentada de pernas cruzadas sobre a cama.

— Más notícias — ele começou, sentando-se na beirada do colchão e provocando uma pequena oscilação.

— Eu sei. Não temos picles — e olhou para o prato de sanduíches de queijo grelhado.

— Lauren disse que com a alta temporada e a aproximação do dia dos Namorados, todas as acomodações estão reservadas.

— Droga! — ela resmungou, enterrando os dentes no sanduíche. — Queria picles.

— Ela vai ligar se encontrar alguma coisa.

— Hummm — e lambeu a gordura que escorria pelos dedos. Edward olhou para a bandeja.

— Pedi dois filés. Isto não é filé.

— Mas é gostoso — Isabella respondeu, abrindo uma lata de refrigerante.

— E isso também não é vinho.

— Você pediu vinho?

— Estava incluso no preço. E o valor da estadia já foi pago.

— Pensei que estivesse cansada demais para comer, mas vejo que me enganei. Edward pegou um sanduíche e cheirou-o.

— Estamos na cidade do colesterol.

— Minha terra natal. — Bella sorriu, partindo para o segundo lanche. — Viva um pouco, Edward. Ele torceu o nariz e provou o sanduíche, mastigando devagar.

— Lauren disse que o casamento foi um grande evento. — Sabia que devia dizer algo reconfortante, mas as palavras lhe faltavam. — Pensei que Rosalie me amasse.

— Ela amava. Somos amigas e trocamos confidências, e ela me falou do amor que sentia por você.

— Então nos enganou.

— Está sendo injusto, Edward. Rosalie nunca mentiu Veja como esteve perto de se casar com você por considerar a atitude correta.

— Bella, não tente me consolar, está bem? Vai conseguir fazer com que eu me sinta ainda pior.

— Reconheço que o desfecho não foi o esperado, mas tem de admitir que ela foi honesta. E estava muito preocupada com você.

— Sabia que Emmett McCarty me traria problemas no instante em que o vi pela primeira vez.

— São necessários dois para um tango, Edward.

— Tem razão. Ela deve ter se apaixonado pelo sujeito. — Uma onda de piedade a invadiu. Edward fora roubado do futuro que planejara. Precisava dizer alguma coisa adequada.

— Se quer saber minha opinião, Rosalie saiu perdendo com a troca. — Estendeu a mão para afagar o ombro dele num gesto de amizade, mas assustou-se com a descarga elétrica provocada pelo contato.

Edward virou-se e os rostos quase se chocaram. Por alguns segundos nenhum dos dois falou.

Depois ele se recuperou e respirou fundo.

— Acha mesmo que ela saiu perdendo?

Sirenes de alerta ecoavam na cabeça de Isabella. Tinha de lutar contra as estranhas sensações que a invadiam. A tensão sexual a impedia de raciocinar. No meio de toda a confusão, uma mensagem clara foi enviada ao cérebro. _Ei, esse_ _é_ _Edward_ _,_ _e_ _ele ainda está apaixonado por sua melhor amiga._

Bella respirou fundo e afastou-se com cuidado, tentando não tornar o momento ainda mais incômodo. O colchão de água os mantinha em constante movimento. Ela riu nervosa.

— Sim, eu acho — e abriu os braços. — Veja só o que ela perdeu em sua noite de núpcias! Para seu alívio, Edward sorriu e olhou em volta.

— Algo me diz que Rosalie não teria apreciado esta atmosfera tanto quanto você. Ela nunca teria entrado naquela banheira ridícula.

— Foi divertido.

— E nunca teria escolhido uma cadeira em forma de saca de feijão para sentar-se ao pentear os cabelos.

— Na minha opinião, aquela é a peça de mobília mais cafona que existe no mercado.

— E esta cama… — riu alisando o edredom dourado. — Ela jamais… — e parou, o rosto tingido por um rubor intenso.

Bella encolheu os ombros.

— Ela poderia tê-lo surpreendido. Além do mais, colchões de água despertam fantasias.

— Aposto que fala por experiência própria.

— Minha primeira experiência, para ser mais exata. Foi tudo tão sem graça, que me espanto por não ter péssimas recordações.

— Minha primeira vez também foi menos que memorável. Desde aquele dia tenho verdadeira aversão a escadas em forma de caracol.

— Escada…? Você?

— Foi a primeira vez que bebi o famoso uísque de Kentucky.

— Ah! Agora entendo. — Bella deixou o que restava do sanduíche no prato e bocejou. — Acho que os eventos do dia estão começando a surtir efeito em meu corpo. E ainda não são nem dez!

— Que tal assistirmos a um filme antes de… de irmos dormir?

— Boa ideia — ela aceitou, estendendo-se na cama de acordo com o arranjo previamente combinado. Sentia-se perturbada pela recém-descoberta atração por Edward, e grata por ele não partilhar de sua insanidade temporária. A ideia de dormir com Edward e voltar a Forks para encarar a melhor amiga era terrível.

Pelo canto do olho, viu quando ele foi deixar a bandeja sobre a cômoda. Movia-se com elegância casual, passando a mão pelo cabelo numa tentativa frustrada de alinhar as mechas rebeldes. Bella gemeu e cruzou os braços sobre os seios.

— Oh, meu Deus, dai-me forças para não ceder à tentação — rezou num murmúrio.

Espero que a tal videoteca tenha algo decente a oferecer — e aproximou-se do armário sobre o qual repousava a televisão, abrindo as portas duplas para examinar as fitas disponíveis. Quando se abaixou, a calça desceu mais um pouco e revelou parte da pele mais clara abaixo do elástico da cueca. — Ótimo! _Denise Dorme em Denver, Grande, Escuro e Solitário,_ e o promissor clássico _Homem_ _Tripé._

— E por favor, faça com que a tentação não se torne grande demais.

— Disse alguma coisa, Bella?

— Não. Estava apenas recitando a lista de coisas que devo fazer amanhã.

— Está pensando nas compras?

— Não, eu… tenho de telefonar para Forks e verificar uma transação que estava em andamento. — Era verdade, embora não houvesse pensado no assunto até aquele momento.

— Algum lugar que eu conheça?

— A casa dos Clearwater. Ele assobiou.

— A comissão será espantosa.

— Por isso preciso acompanhar o negócio de perto.

Depois de guardar as fitas, ele apanhou o controle remoto da tevê e foi sentar-se nos pés da cama. De costas para ela, perguntou:

— A casa dos Clearwater não é assombrada?

— Por favor, não alimente esses rumores. Aquela casa está no mercado há quase dois anos e finalmente encontrei um interessado. — _E por favor, não chegue mais_ _perto._

— Ei, é o _Arquivo_ X! — Feliz, Edward acomodou-se ao lado dela na cama. Com as costas apoiadas nos travesseiros, estendeu as pernas e cruzou-as na altura dos tornozelos.

Bella prendeu o fôlego, perturbada com a proximidade. A cabeça latejava a cada movimento do colchão.

— Já vi esse episódio — disse. Ele a encarou e ajeitou os óculos.

— É mesmo? Gosta dessa série?

— Adoro! Na verdade, sou fascinada por ficção científica.

— Eu também. — Bella manteve-se imóvel, a coxa quase tocando a dele.

— Acha que Mulder e Scully algum dia ficarão juntos?

— Espero que não.

— Por quê?

— Porque eles são excelentes parceiros. Sexo acabaria por… Ah, você sabe…

— Complicar as coisas? — Bella tentou.

— Exatamente. — Sorrindo, forçou-se a tirar os olhos dela e concentrar-se na televisão. A pele arrepiava-se a cada intervalo de dez segundos, e tinha de manter uma das pernas flexionada para esconder a reação física que ela provocava. — É evidente que Mulder considera Scully muito sexy.

— Você acha?

— Sem dúvida. — E arriscou mais um olhar na direção dela. Os olhos estavam no mesmo nível do peito de Isabella… que não usava sutiã. Ela o fitou, sorriu, e Edward sentiu a perna tremer. — Não percebe pela maneira como ele a segue com os olhos?

Isabella olhou para a tevê.

— Ele faz isso?

— Sim, e estão sempre invadindo o espaço pessoal um do outro.

— Como pode afirmar?

— Meio metro. Os americanos gostam de preservar um espaço privado de meio metro em torno deles. — Começou a desenhar um arco imaginário à sua volta, mas parou ao perceber que a linha a incluiria no círculo. Perna não parava de tremer. — Esse é o espaço reservado para… para…

— Intimidades? — ela sugeriu, com ar inocente. Edward sentiu o coração disparar.

— Ou teclados…

Bella o encarou com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

— O que disse?

Ele encolheu os ombros, sentindo-se tolo.

— Trata-se de uma piada de computador. A maior parte de nós passa mais tempo com seu terminal do que com outras pessoas.

— Tem razão — ela riu, incapaz de conter um bocejo. _Ótimo,_ _Cullen_ _. Além de deixá-la com sono, você se comporta como um adolescente_ _idiota!_

Sabia que, quando o assunto era sexo, ela gostava de experimentar. O que era como uma bofetada no rosto, considerando o fato de estarem na cama juntos e ela lutar para manter os olhos abertos.

Olhando para a televisão, tentou perder-se na fantasia exibida na tela. Sua noite de núpcias acabara sendo menos excitante do que havia imaginado. É claro que não convidara Bella como uma substituta para Rosalie. Dormir com ela nem passara por sua mente.

Bem, talvez houvesse passado, mas não seriamente. Era como ver uma modelo ou uma atriz atraente no cinema. Para ele, Isabella Swan sempre fora uma criatura distante e intocável. E embora uma de suas coxas estivesse quase roçando na dele, era como se ainda estivesse em Forks, tal a distância que os separava.

Frustrado, mordeu o interior do lábio. Se virasse o corpo para a esquerda, estaria com o rosto muito perto dos seios da mulher mais linda e sensual que jamais conhecera. Talvez só precisasse dar o primeiro passo. Então ela arrancaria as próprias roupas e exibiria o que metade de Forks sonhava ver. Talvez fossem bons juntos e tivesse um orgasmo alucinante.

Confiante, tomou uma decisão. Pela primeira vez na vida agarraria o momento e jogaria todas as fichas numa só cartada. Antes que pudesse mudar de ideia, respirou fundo e girou o corpo, percebendo tarde demais que cometera um pequeno erro de cálculo com relação ao tamanho dos seios de Isabella. O queixo encontrou a pele macia e perfumada e a mente girou mais depressa. Tentando encontrar algo apropriado para dizer, lutou contra o pânico que explodia em seu peito e ergueu a cabeça, temendo o momento de fitá-la. Estava apavorado… até perceber que ela dormia.

Edward levantou-se e deixou escapar um suspiro de alívio e frustração. Os olhos vagaram pelo corpo curvilíneo, detendo-se nas sombras escuras dos mamilos sob a camiseta fina. Elvis sorria, feliz por estar deitado sobre o ventre de uma mulher tão atraente.

Uma parte de sua anatomia despertou para a vida e ele gemeu. Devagar, estendeu a mão na direção das pernas reveladas pela camiseta curta. Ela dissera não usar roupas íntimas. Teria coragem de espiar? Afinal, ela o vira nu no banheiro.

Não. Não era um pervertido. Se algo acontecesse entre eles, teria de ser consensual.

— Bella — sussurrou.

Ela suspirou e virou-se de lado, o rosto voltado para ele. Mas não acordou.

— Bella — Edward repetiu em voz mais alta.

Prendeu o fôlego ao ver que ela abria os olhos e movia os lábios, como se fosse falar. O desejo era tão intenso que o coração batia depressa, antecipando o momento d tê-la em seus braços.

— Edward? — ela sussurrou, fechando os olhos novamente.

— S… sim? — gaguejou esperançoso.

Ela umedeceu os lábios, enlouquecendo-o com o gesto simples. Edward aproximou-se da boca entreaberta, disposto a acordá-la com um beijo, mas o som que brotou de sua garganta o fez parar.

Isabella estava roncando… alto o bastante para fazer vibrar o espelho do teto.


	6. Capítulo 5

CAPÍTULO V

Bella sentiu uma coceira na perna. Tentando ignorá-la, afundou a cabeça no travesseiro e desfrutou dos últimos momentos de sono. Mas a coceira persistiu até que ela estendeu a mão e coçou o joelho. Sabia que devia ter se depilado, mas não imaginava que a pele estivesse tão grossa.

Ao abrir os olhos, deparou-se com uma imagem assustadora no espelho do teto. Edward, usando apenas cueca, dormia enroscado em seu corpo como um urso coala num tronco de eucalipto, um braço atravessado sobre seu peito e uma perna flexionada em cima de seu abdome. Sentia a respiração quente em seu pescoço. A mente girou depressa e o pânico a invadiu. A última coisa que lembrava era de ter assistido à televisão… Teriam… Oh, Deus, que volume era aquele em sua perna?

Bella o empurrou e o arrastou ao tentar rolar para longe do corpo adormecido. O colchão fluido balançou, os envolveu e jogou um contra o outro, despertando Edward de seu sono profundo.

— O que foi? — ele resmungou, levantando a cabeça.

Os óculos estavam tortos sobre a cabeça e os cabelos haviam terminado de secar em todas as direções, menos na descendente.

— Saia de cima de mim — Isabella exigiu com clareza. Sonolento, ele não parecia ouvi-la.

— Edward, não sou Rosalie! Saia de cima de mim! — As palavras provocaram o efeito desejado.

— Bella?

— Em carne e osso.

Ele não perdeu tempo em afastar-se, mas levou alguns segundos para pisar no chão. Bella o seguiu com os olhos, preferindo não se deter no volume que marcava a parte frontal da cueca. Para não tornar ainda pior a terrível dor de cabeça que ameaçava estragar seu dia, permaneceu quieta até que o colchão parou de balançar.

Tateando pela superfície dos móveis, provavelmente procurando os óculos, Edward se chocou contra o sofá-cama. O encontro entre carne e metal provocou um ruído assustador.

— Onde estão meus… — perguntou, enquanto virava-se de um lado para outro.

— Estão na sua cabeça, Einstein.

Edward colocou os óculos e olhou para a cama como se ainda não houvesse compreendido a situação.

— Presumo que tenha dormido bem — Isabella comentou sarcástica. Depois de alisar os cabelos com as mãos, ele se abaixou para apanhar a calça de moletom.

— Como poderia, se você roncou a noite toda?

Irritada, levantou-se de repente e sentiu a dor explodir como um cogumelo em seu cérebro.

— Sempre se encolhe naquela posição fetal quando está aflito? Combinamos que você dormiria no sofá!

— Tentei abrir aquela coisa, mas ela está emperrada. — Isabella massageou as têmporas e olhou para a janela, notando os raios de sol além da cortina fechada.

— Que horas são?

Edward segurou a calça com uma das mãos e apanhou o relógio com a outra.

— Quase dez.

— Bem, pelo menos as lojas já estão abertas.

— Esqueça as lojas. Quero um restaurante.

— Está bem. Comeremos alguma coisa e depois iremos às compras. — Felizmente a tensão começava a dissipar-se. — Gostaria de saber qual é a previsão da meteorologia para esta semana.

Edward pegou o controle remoto, ligou a tevê no canal da meteorologia e jogou o equipamento sobre a cama. Sem dizer mais nada, foi para o banheiro mancando.

Bella franziu a testa. Ele não precisava ser tão indelicado. Afinal, não só a convidara para a viagem, como insistira muito para que aceitasse o convite. Não estava sendo um anfitrião muito gentil.

Pelo menos a mãe natureza decidira colaborar. De acordo com a jovem que apresentava o boletim, estavam no meio de uma forte onda de calor que garantiria temperaturas altas para a estação e muito sol.

Mais animada, Bella saiu da cama e caminhou até o extremo oposto do quarto, o mais afastado do banheiro. A luz do dia o lugar era horrível. Gemendo, espreguiçou-se e abriu as cortinas que cobriam a porta de correr. A varanda que a recepcionista mencionara com tanto orgulho era do tamanho de um refrigerador cercada por grades de ferro. Apesar da dor provocada pela luz intensa, abriu a porta e saiu para o ar fresco, sentindo que as energias se renovavam com a chegada de um novo e lindo dia.

Um lance de escada de aparência duvidosa levava a um caminho estreito que desaparecia entre palmeiras e grama. Bella deu um passo e parou, decidindo não abusar da sorte. Se caísse e quebrasse uma perna, Edward a sacrificaria para não ter de levá-la ao hospital.

Não fosse pelo imenso luminoso do Hotel Grand Sands, ao lado, teriam realmente uma vista esplêndida. Apesar da obstrução, podia vislumbrar uma faixa estreita de areia branca ocupada por turistas madrugadores que, cheios de energia, caminhavam e procuravam conchas. O ar era salgado. Respirando fundo, sentiu os aromas típicos do litoral e experimentou uma onda de felicidade por ter aceitado o convite de Edward. As circunstâncias não eram ideais, mas amava o oceano e as praias de Forks eram frias demais nessa época do ano.

Cantarolando, voltou para o quarto e fechou a porta de vidro. Os olhos encontraram a porta do banheiro e o entusiasmo evaporou. Era evidente que Edward se arrependera de tê-la convidado para participar de sua lua-de-mel. Não podia substituir a mulher que ele amava. Mas estava ali, e prometera a Rosalie que cuidaria dele. Culpada, pensou em todas as vezes que o observara e teve certeza de que não era bem isso que a amiga tinha em mente. Erguendo o queixo, reuniu toda a força de vontade de que dispunha. Podia manter a luxúria sob controle por uma semana, mas não o deixaria choramingar e estragar o único período de férias que havia tirado nos últimos vinte meses!

Ao ver seu reflexo num dos muitos espelhos disponíveis, Isabella não pôde conter um gemido. Como se ele estivesse interessado! Sua amiga Rosalie saía da cama com a melhor aparência possível, mas ela parecia ter sido arrastada por um cavalo selvagem.

Deixando-se cair na cama desfeita, agarrou o telefone. Precisava ouvir os recados e verificar se a Sra. Brandon decidira comprar a casa dos Clearwater, apesar dos boatos sobre assombrações. Conseguiu uma conexão com o serviço de mensagens na primeira tentativa. O recado de Paul, o Noite-Toda era quente o bastante para derreter a linha. E Rosalie havia ligado para perguntar se conseguira alcançar Edward. Esperava notícias.

Bella olhou para a porta do banheiro no instante em que ela foi aberta. _Falando no diabo_ _…_ Engolindo em seco, examinou a tentadora visão revelada pelo short preto e a camiseta cavada. Ele ofereceu um sorriso tímido, sinal de que o banho servira para melhorar seu humor. Bella ergueu o dedo num pedido de silêncio e voltou ao telefone, tentando concentrar-se no recado da amiga. Com um suspiro preocupado, Rosalie agradeceu por ela ter ido atrás de Edward e pediu para telefonar para a casa de Emmett, ou melhor, para sua casa. Bella sorriu, feliz pela amiga, mas perturbada com a confusão que deixara para trás.

— Rosalie deixou um recado — disse.

Edward manteve o rosto impassível. Impassível demais.

— O que ela queria?

— Oh, apenas saber se eu tinha notícias suas.

— Por quê? Não sou mais problema dela.

— Rosalie está preocupada com…

— Escute, nunca tive tendências suicidas, e ela sabe disso. — Bella levantou-se e pôs as mãos na cintura.

— Matar o portador de más notícias é uma prática que foi abandonada há muito tempo.

— Desculpe. Não estou me sentindo muito bem.

— Bem-vindo ao clube.

— Você não parece tão ruim. Quero dizer, sua aparência é… bem razoável. — Isabella sorriu e virou-se para o banheiro.

— Bela tentativa. Vou tomar uma ducha rápida.

Edward a seguiu com os olhos e viu a curva dos quadris delineada sob a camiseta.

— Isto é loucura! — disse para seu reflexo no espelho.

— Por que está tão preocupado? — o reflexo devolveu. — Durma com ela e pronto!

— Não posso. Ela é a melhor amiga de minha ex-noiva.

— Melhor ainda.

Edward fechou os olhos e contou até dez. Depois os abriu e argumentou com o espelho.

— Parece que nos metemos numa bela confusão.

Talvez a secretária encontrasse acomodações menos insinuantes.

Bella voltou ao quarto minutos mais tarde, radiante como um raio de sol. A pele brilhava e os cabelos haviam sido presos num jovial rabo-de-cavalo. O short de corrida e a camiseta larga e confortável a tornavam ainda mais tentadora.

— Pronto? — ela perguntou.

— E bem-disposto — Edward mentiu, pegando a carteira sobre a cômoda.

No último instante, ambos calçaram chinelos de borracha que mais pareciam instrumentos de tortura, tal o desconforto que provocavam.

A recepção estava vazia. Uma mulher gorda e carrancuda tomava café diante da televisão, e apontou na direção do restaurante ao notar que estavam perdidos. Isabella e Edward caminharam na direção indicada e logo sentiram o cheiro da comida.

Edward foi o primeiro a perder o entusiasmo diante do restaurante lotado. Agarrando o cotovelo de Isabella, indicou a fila do bufê.

— Se conseguiu pegar comida para nós dois, tentarei encontrar uma mesa.

Ela moveu a cabeça em sentido afirmativo e dirigiu-se à fila. Edward percorreu o salão e logo notou uma família deixando uma mesa coberta por pratos vazios. Aproximou-se apressado, e chegou junto com um casal carregando bandejas cheias.

O homem de cabelos grisalhos sorriu.

— Que tal dividirmos a mesa?

— É claro — Edward aceitou.

— Somos os Newton — o homem anunciou. — Meu nome é Mike, e esta é Jessica. — Edward apresentou-se e puxou uma cadeira para a mulher.

— Estou acompanhado — disse.

— Somos de Michigan — Lila contou.

— Forks — ele respondeu ao sentar-se. Simpáticos, os Newton revelaram que costumavam viajar todos os anos, fugindo do inverno rigoroso de Michigan.

— Aí está você! — Bella exclamou, equilibrando dois pratos cheios de comida. Edward pegou um deles e apresentou-a ao casal.

— Como vão? — Bella cumprimentou cordial antes e sentar-se. Edward examinou o prato com a testa franzida. Todos os itens selecionados eram fritos.

— Vejo que não se preocupa muito com o colesterol — reclamou.

— Coma! — Bella comandou autoritária, começando por uma salsicha empanada.

Imaginando frutas frescas e pão integral, Edward engoliu alguns bocados da refeição gordurosa. Jessica falava sem parar e Mike não tirava os olhos de Bella, o que o levou a reconhecer uma surpreendente e intensa pontada de ciúme.

— São recém-casados? — Jessica quis saber.

— Não. Somos apenas…

— Amigos — Edward interferiu.

— Companheiros — ela confirmou.

— Oh. Pensei que fossem casados. Estão na suíte nupcial, não?

— Como sabe em que quarto nos hospedamos? — Edward estranhou. Jessica sorriu.

— Estamos na suíte do outro lado do corredor. Lembram-se que acenamos?

Ele franziu a testa, tentando lembrar, e gemeu ao sentir o pé de Isabella em contato com sua canela. Só precisou olhar para as sobrancelhas erguidas para recuperar a memória. O casal de nudistas! Vermelho, deixou o garfo sobre o prato.

— Desculpem, não os reconheci…

— Porque somos míopes — Bella cortou. — Não enxergamos muito bem a distância. Não é verdade, Edward?

— Sim, é isso mesmo. Na verdade, não vimos nada. Disse que acenaram?

Jessica respondeu com um movimento afirmativo de cabeça, enquanto Mike debruçou-se sobre a mesa e continuou devorando Bella com os olhos.

Edward consultou o relógio e fingiu estar assustado.

— Meu Deus, vejam que horas são! Precisamos ir — e começou a se levantar.

— Mas eu ainda não acabei de comer!

— Compraremos alguma coisa na rua.

Estranhando a impaciência de Edward, ela achou melhor segui-lo.

— Está bem — concordou, limpando a boca antes de levantar-se. — Foi um prazer… — Edward a segurou pelo braço e quase a arrastou para fora do restaurante.

— Tire a mão de cima de mim! — ela exigiu furiosa, soltando-se com um movimento brusco. — Qual é o problema com você?

— Essa é a gratidão que recebo?

— Gratidão? Por quê?

— Aquele velho sujo parecia prestes a transformá-la em café da manhã! — Bella jogou a cabeça para trás e riu.

— Edward, você está com ciúmes!

— O quê? Isso é ridículo!

— Tem certeza?

— Não seja tola, Isabella. Pensei que quisesse ir fazer compras.

— Oh, eu quero. Você não imagina quanto! — Ela sorriu triunfante.

— Então, vamos ver o que a locadora de automóveis nos mandou.

Girando tão depressa quanto permitiam os chinelos de borracha, dirigiu-se ao saguão com passos rápidos e furiosos. Odiava aquela provocação maliciosa que o colocava na mesma categoria de seus admiradores.

Twiggy retomara seu posto, e parecia tão entediada quanto na noite anterior. Ao ser interpelada sobre um carro enviado pela locadora, ela apanhou a chave numa gaveta e apontou para o estacionamento sem dizer nada.

— Finalmente alguma coisa está dando certo!

Edward dirigiu-se ao estacionamento e parou ao ver o veículo com o selo de identificação da agência de aluguel.

— Uma limusine! — Isabella exclamou, rindo até perder o fôlego. Mas Edward não via graça nenhuma na situação.

— É inacreditável — reclamou, apanhando o bilhete deixado no para-brisas.

— Caro, sr. Cullen, por favor, aceite este veículo como um pedido de desculpas pelos inconvenientes causados anteriormente. — Depois de ler a mensagem, olhou para o automóvel azul celeste e suspirou.

— Meu Deus… Eles me mandaram um bordel ambulante. — Bella ainda ria.

— Que maravilha!

Paralisado pelo choque, viu quando ela abriu a porta traseira.

— Uau! Edward, temos até uma televisão a bordo!

 _Estou vivendo um pesadelo!,_ pensou.

— Vamos devolvê-la.

— Por quê? Não podemos!

— É claro que podemos.

Bella uniu as sobrancelhas e valeu-se de sua arma secreta: o bico. Maldição! Devia saber o que aquela boca fazia com ele!

— Bem, talvez fiquemos com ela, mas só por hoje. Ela sorriu e entrou no automóvel.

— Vou no banco de trás — anunciou, batendo a porta com força. Sentindo-se o maior de todos os idiotas, Edward olhou em volta antes de ir sentar-se atrás do volante. Bella já havia encontrado o botão que operava a divisória entre eles e estava subindo e descendo o vidro.

— É divertido!

Ele olhou pelo espelho retrovisor para o rosto sorridente, viu que Bella apertava botões e explorava, e sentiu um estranho aperto no coração. Por mais irritante que fosse, seu entusiasmo também era contagiante. Em algum ponto entre a infância e a juventude de aspirante a executivo de sucesso, perdera o gosto pelas coisas simples. Agora se perguntava quantos prazeres puros e maravilhosos deixara de conhecer nos últimos anos.

— Há um refrigerador! — ela gritou. — E azeitonas!

Edward entrou na estrada sempre atento a Isabella. Ela estava reclinada no banco, as pernas apoiadas no assento lateral e o vidro de azeitonas em uma das mãos. Comia os pequenos frutos como um esquilo engole nozes. Por alguma razão, Edward considerou a cena provocante.

— Ei, alguma vez ficou nu numa limusine?

Perturbado, saiu da faixa central e quase bateu de frente com um veículo que vinha em direção contrária. Respirando fundo para controlar o súbito fluxo de adrenalina que invadia seu corpo, respondeu:

— Não. Nunca fiquei nu numa limusine.

— Nem eu.

Apesar da confissão surpreendê-lo, Edward não disse nada. Por alguns instantes pensou na possibilidade de compartilhar da primeira sugestão sexual de Isabella. Pelo que ouvira dizer, a única variável que podia acrescentar à sua vasta experiência era a localização. Banindo a ideia da mente, manteve a boca fechada e os olhos atentos às placas. Precisava encontrar um centro comercial.

Assim que localizou um shopping center, Edward enfrentou a árdua tarefa de conseguir uma vaga no estacionamento. Finalmente passaram pelas imponentes portas de vidro e ele teve a sensação de recuperar parte da normalidade ao deparar-se com pessoas comuns num ambiente elegante. Determinado, seguiu para uma conhecida loja de departamentos.

— Podemos nos separar — Bella sugeriu.

— De jeito nenhum. Vou pagar pelas compras.

— Ei, você não…

— Não discuta comigo. Eu a convenci a vir, e é minha responsabilidade…

— Sou perfeitamente capaz de cuidar de mim mesma. — Edward recuou ao ouvir a veemência nas palavras simples.

— Sei que pode cuidar de si mesma, mas me sentiria mal se você ainda tivesse de gastar algum dinheiro. Eu a afastei do trabalho, lembra-se? Por favor, deixe-me fazer as coisas ao meu modo. Vou me sentir melhor assim.

Bella refletiu sobre o que acabara de ouvir e, encabulada, sorriu.

— Acho que está é a primeira vez que um homem se oferece para fazer algo por mim a fim de sentir-se bem.

— Talvez tenha se envolvido com os homens errados. — O sorriso desapareceu de seus lábios e ela o encarou.

— Talvez tenha razão — respondeu num sussurro.

Edward estudou o rosto triste e respirou fundo, certo de que o peito ia explodir. Aquela mulher o estava enlouquecendo. Num minuto o fazia sentir-se um adolescente inepto, e no instante seguinte era dominado pela necessidade de protegê-la, cuidar dela.

O que era absurdo, já que acabara de ouvir a própria Bella declarando-se capaz de cuidar de si mesma.

Cruzando os braços, conteve o ímpeto de afastar a mecha de cabelos que caía sobre o rosto suave. Gostaria de segurar o queixo delicado e virar aquela pele de porcelana na direção do sol. E adoraria beijar a boca rosada e carnuda.

— O que está esperando?

Edward chegou a dar um passo na direção dela antes de perceber que Isabella falava sobre as compras.

— Por onde começamos?

— Pela loja de sapatos masculinos.

— O quê?

Ela apontou para os chinelos nos pés dele e riu.

— Vai precisar de calçados confortáveis para acompanhar-me.

Havia sido uma boa ideia, Edward decidiu três horas mais tarde, sentado ao lado de um cavalheiro mais velho do lado de fora do provador de uma loja feminina.

— Aniversário? — O homem perguntou aborrecido.

— Não.

— Alguma comemoração especial — ele insistiu, tirando um cigarro do maço e colocando-o na boca.

— Também não.

— Ah… andou fazendo algo errado e quer que ela o desculpe.

— Não.

— Oh, não! Não me diga que está apaixonado!

— Bella! — Edward chamou impaciente. — Preciso comer alguma coisa nutritiva, para variar. Estou começando a ficar tonto.

— Acho que encontrei um traje de banho — ela respondeu antes de abrir a porta. — O que acha?

— Meu bom Deus! — O homem deixou cair o cigarro apagado. Edward agarrou-se ao banco para controlar a tontura. As curvas de Isabella eram surpreendentes! Dourado, o sutiã do sumário biquíni mal cobria os mamilos dos seios generosos. A calcinha cavada em "U" realçava a cintura fina e o quadril arredondado. Sentia a garganta oprimida e sabia que gotas de suor brotavam acima de seu lábio superior, apesar do ar-condicionado. Isabella deixou de sorrir.

— Não gostou?

— Ele adorou! — o homem gritou entusiasmado. Em seguida bateu no braço de Edward com tanta força, que o jogou para fora do banco.

Deitado de costas no carpete macio, Edward umedeceu os lábios ressequidos e respirou fundo antes de responder com voz rouca:

— É bonito…


	7. Capítulo 6

CAPÍTULO VI

— Não está com frio? — Edward perguntou pela décima vez. Isabella encarou-o e ajeitou os óculos de noventa e nove centavos.

— Não.

— Parece estar com frio.

— Então pare de olhar. — Ela reclinou a cabeça na espreguiçadeira de plástico branco que a mantinha alguns centímetros acima da areia branca e úmida. — E pare de falar.

Depois de ter passado o dia anterior fazendo compras com ele e ter dividido um jantar silencioso, estava pronta para começar a gritar. Haviam passado o dia todo tensos, e a situação culminara numa violenta discussão sobre as acomodações que ocupavam. Edward se recusava a dormir no sofá-cama quebrado. No final Bella conseguira convencê-lo a manter os arranjos acertados previamente, mas ele passara a manhã toda reclamando de dor nas costas.

Apesar do silêncio, ele a estava enlouquecendo, escondido atrás das lentes espelhadas recomendadas por um especialista, lembrando-a que estava praticamente nua e ao alcance das mãos dele e, no entanto, ele não tinha nenhuma intenção de tocá-la. Melhor assim, porque esmurraria o nariz dele se ousasse encostar um dedo em seu corpo.

Como se fosse cometer a insanidade de se envolver com o ex-noivo da melhor amiga. Bella fechou os olhos e concentrou-se, tentando dissolver a tensão sexual que a envolvia.

Afinal, quando voltassem a Forks, Edward encontraria Rosalie em uma ou outra festa, mas Isabella a veria pelo menos duas vezes por semana. Rosalie sempre fora uma grande amiga, e não tinha a intenção de arriscar um relacionamento verdadeiro por um romance de férias, por mais atraente que fosse o objeto em questão.

O sol brilhava absoluto num céu sem nuvens. Conforme havia sido previsto, a temperatura mantinha-se em torno dos vinte e sete graus, mas a água era fria. Mesmo assim, várias pessoas brincavam nas ondas brancas, algumas com barcos, outras com máscaras de mergulho.

A praia estava mais cheia do que esperava. Estéreos portáteis emitiam todo o tipo de música e o aroma de óleo de bronzear misturava-se ao ar salgado, mascarando um pouco o cheiro de peixe. Guarda-sóis ocupavam boa parte da extensa faixa de areia e garçonetes desviavam dos corpos seminus para levarem drinques e sanduíches aos clientes do quiosque que funcionava na entrada da praia. A atmosfera de veraneio era mais uma dentre as muitas surpresas que a viagem proporcionara, ela pensou, lançando um olhar de soslaio para Edward.

Atento ao livro que comprara no shopping, ele parecia relaxado e tranquilo. Bella torceu o nariz numa expressão azeda. Enquanto ardia consumida por pensamentos impróprios, ele lia!

— O que é agora? — Edward perguntou, desviando os olhos da página. — Minha respiração a incomoda?

Os olhos vagaram pelo peito coberto de óleo, notando os músculos que se expandiam e contraiam a cada cinco segundos. Podia ver-se refletida nas lentes dos óculos escuros, e imaginou se ele tinha ideia do que estava fazendo com seu equilíbrio. Incapaz de suportar a confusão e o esforço para manter a calma, levantou-se e amarrou um sarongue preto e curto em torno dos quadris.

— Vou dar uma volta.

Edward fechou o livro, tomando o cuidado de marcá-lo com um dedo.

— Quer companhia?

— Não, obrigada — e partiu antes que ele insistisse.

A faixa entre a areia e o mar era a melhor para caminhadas. Isabella atravessou o oceano de banhistas, ignorou alguns comentários mais vulgares e enterrou os pés na areia molhada. A água molhou suas pernas, provocando um arrepio gelado.

A praia estendia-se interminável diante de seus olhos. Bella respirou fundo e começou a caminhar devagar, certa de que nada podia exercer melhor efeito sobre uma mente confusa do que o vento, a água e o céu.

Enquanto andava, notou que vários rapazes atraentes passavam correndo ou caminhando em direção contrária, e diversos se mostraram interessados. Um sorriso distendeu seus lábios. Uma forma de combater a ridícula atração por Edward era encontrar outro homem para distraí-la. Alguém parecido com Robert Redford passou por ela e sorriu. Bella virou-se e o viu afastar-se. Era um pouco baixinho, mas definitivamente atraente. Ele havia feito meia-volta e corria em sua direção, sem sequer tentar disfarçar o interesse em sua silhueta. Depois de parar para cumprimentar um grupo de adolescentes, ele despediu-se e seguiu seu caminho.

— Não me diga que está sozinha — uma voz profunda disse atrás dela.

Assustada, Bella virou-se e fitou o desconhecido de olhos e cabelos negros. Ele parecia ser latino-americano, e a pele bronzeada reluzia tanto quanto o ouro que enfeitava seu pescoço, os pulsos e a orelha esquerda. O sorriso exibia dentes perfeitos. Moreno, perigoso, bonito… exatamente seu tipo.

— Eu… sim — respondeu. — Por enquanto. — Uma mulher tinha de ser cuidadosa num ambiente desconhecido.

O homem estendeu a mão bem cuidada. Ele usava uma ferradura de diamantes no dedo médio.

— Jacob — apresentou-se com tom sedutor. Bella sorriu e aceitou o cumprimento.

— Isabella.

— Ah, Isabella. Mora aqui, ou está de férias?

— Estou de férias.

— Certamente acabou de chegar, ou eu já teria notado tão bela presença.

— Sim, cheguei de Forks ontem.

— Sabia que havia detectado um leve… sotaque. É assim que dizem?

— Sim, é isso mesmo. E você, de onde é?

— Nasci em Porto Rico, mas vivo nos Estados Unidos há muitos anos.

— Em Fort Myers?

— Não. Como você, também estou passando férias aqui. — Inclinando-se na direção dela, abaixou o tom de voz. — E já estava começando a ficar entediado.

Era estranho, mas sentia apenas indiferença diante do latino sedutor. Nenhum arrepio.

Nenhum tremor. Nem mesmo um ligeiro interesse.

— Bem, vou continuar caminhando — disse, desviando dele para seguir em frente. — Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, Jacob.

— Até a próxima vez, Isabella.

Mantendo os olhos fixos num ponto distante para evitar novos e inquietantes encontros, caminhou cerca de três quilômetros e, notando um grupo de rapazes praticando windsurf, decidiu que experimentaria o esporte antes de partir. Assim ocuparia o tempo e distrairia a mente, em vez de se meter em confusões com o companheiro de viagem. Precisava encontrar alguma coisa que a fizesse esquecer Edward.

Qualquer coisa… menos Jacob. Voltando sobre os próprios passos, sentiu uma onda de antecipação ao pensar em reencontrar Edward, mas o sentimento foi seguido por um horrível remorso.

Ao aproximar-se das cadeiras que haviam alugado, notou que ele conversava com uma loira elegante e sorridente.

Um ciúme absurdo e inconveniente a invadiu, mas ela o sufocou de imediato. A mulher era impecável, alta e magra num maio branco, discreto e simples, com um chapéu que oferecia sombra ao rosto sorridente. Podia ser irmã de Rosalie, tal a semelhança entre as duas. Aquele era definitivamente o tipo de Edward. Bella mordeu o lábio, dividida entre a necessidade de reforçar a camada de protetor solar sobre a pele e a certeza de que ele queria alguma privacidade. Pararia apenas para apanhar o frasco de loção, e depois procuraria a miniatura de Robert Redford.

Edward sorria, o livro esquecido sobre as pernas. Acima do ruído de vozes e músicas desencontradas, ouviu a voz dele entrecortada por rajadas mais fortes de vento.

— Companhias demonstram… produtividade elevada… automação… disponibilidade de dados… — A mulher parecia impressionada. A voz revelava interesse e segurança.

— Fornecedores… centralização… procedimentos de restauração de dados… — _Aha! Uma alma gêmea!,_ pensou, divertida.

No meio de tanta gente, como haviam conseguido se encontrar? Bella suspirou. Exatamente como ela e Jacob, o Romeu de língua enrolada, haviam se encontrado. Farinha do mesmo saco… Moldes do mesmo barro… Bem, se Edward estava ocupado, pelo menos podia contar com uma redução no nível de tentação.

— Olá — cumprimentou com entusiasmo forçado ao aproximar-se do casal informática.

— Olá — Edward respondeu com um sorriso esquisito.

— Só vim buscar meu bronzeador.

— É claro. Está é Tanya — ele apresentou. A mulher apertou os lábios ao vê-la.

— Como vai, Tanya? — Bella ofereceu com simpatia. — Belo chapéu.

— Obrigada — e virou-se para Edward. — Bem, acho que já vou indo.

— Não se incomode comigo — Isabella interferiu, mostrando o frasco de loção.

— Oh, não! Estava mesmo de saída. Meus amigos já devem estar preocupados com minha demora — e sorriu, examinando a figura de Edward da cabeça aos pés. — Espero encontrá-lo novamente.

Ele parecia ter perdido a língua, e por isso Isabella intercedeu mais uma vez.

— É claro que voltarão a se encontrar. Ele estará aqui até sábado. E está disponível… — Tanya sorriu constrangida e olhou para ele.

— Bella, por favor…

Mas ela o silenciou com um gesto eloquente.

— E você é…?

— Sou a irmã dele — ela respondeu apressada. — Isabella.

— Oh… Bem, foi um prazer conhecê-la, Isabella. Até logo, Edward.

— Apareça — Bella convidou.

— O que significa isso? — Edward perguntou assim que ficaram sozinhos. Os braços estavam cruzados sobre o peito e a expressão sugeria contrariedade.

Bella encolheu os ombros e viu o movimento refletido nas lentes dos óculos espelhados.

— É plausível. Nossos cabelos são meio avermelhados. Além do mais, quem acreditaria na verdadeira história?

— Desisto de tentar seguir sua lógica.

Depois de acomodar-se na espreguiçadeira, Bella começou a espalhar o protetor solar pelo corpo todo. Reclinado na cadeira vizinha, Edward abriu novamente o livro.

— Ei, é _Dr. Moonshadow! —_ ela exclamou ao ver a capa. — O melhor livro da série!

— Leu a série Anos-Luz?

— Oh, sim! Já chegou à parte em que os Cavaleiros da Luz retornam com a cabeça do rei numa caixa?

Edward fechou os olhos e contou até dez antes de responder.

— Imagino que essa seja uma das últimas cenas.

— Sim, a última para ser mais exata.

Furioso, ele jogou o livro na areia e levantou-se.

— Agora eu vou dar uma caminhada.

Bella o viu afastar-se e admirou os músculos bem desenhados. Muitas mulheres o seguiam com os olhos e, disposta a ignorar os sentimentos incômodos que experimentava, Isabella apanhou o celular e um pedaço de papel na bolsa de praia. Talvez ele encontrasse Tanya, a cd-rom de saias.

Assim seria forçada a deixar de pensar em Edward, nos interesses que tinham em comum, na poderosa atração sexual, no…

— Alô? — respondeu a voz do outro lado da linha.

Estava prestes a responder quando percebeu que sua cliente, Alice Brandon, havia mudado a mensagem em sua secretária eletrônica.

— Alô, aqui fala madame Alice, sensitiva em treinamento. Hoje é segunda-feira, doze de fevereiro. Se for Ronald, filho, não deixe de usar seu impermeável. Ouvi o boletim da meteorologia esta manhã e eles estão prevendo chuvas e muito vento em Siracusa. Se for Sara, querida, não fale com nenhum homem de áries, e nem beba água da torneira. Se for Lew, aposte vinte dólares nos números três, quatro e sete do quinto páreo. E se for Isabella, passei pela casa dos Clearwater na noite de ontem, e fiquei espantada com as más vibrações do lugar. Quero a opinião de um especialista, e por isso convidei uma sensitiva de Atlanta para ir comigo à casa amanhã. Se for outra pessoa, não tenho nada a dizer, o que significa que não precisa perder tempo deixando um recado.

Depois da melodia, que parecia o tema do filme _A Hora do Pesadelo,_ Isabella deixou uma mensagem explicando à cliente que passaria alguns dias fora da cidade, mas podia ser encontrada no número de seu celular, caso ela quisesse comprar a casa antes que outra pessoa a adquirisse. Sorrindo das próprias táticas de venda, Bella entrou em contato para anunciar que estava fora da cidade, mas levara o celular, caso precisassem encontrá-la.

Depois de dar todos os telefonemas necessários, verificou a luz da bateria e, constatando que ainda dispunha de energia para uma chamada de longa distância, discou o número da casa de Emmett McCarty, que levara escrito num pequeno pedaço de papel.

— _Alô? —_ atendeu uma voz infantil.

— Posso falar com Rosalie, por favor?

— Rosalie-mamãe?

Bella piscou. A amiga mal acabara de sair da igreja e já estava sendo chamada de mãe! Devia ser uma experiência traumática.

— Sim, Rosalie-mamãe — disse. — Vá chamá-la, meu bem.

— Alô? — outra voz atendeu. O locutor parecia um pouco mais velho que o primeiro. — Quem está falando?

Bella começou a irritar-se.

— Sou eu quem devo fazer esta pergunta. Quem é você?

— Sou Peter… Quero dizer, sou Jamie McCarty. Com quem quer falar? — O filho do meio.

— Preciso falar com Rosalie.

— Por quê?

Respirando fundo, decidiu não perder a calma.

— Porque somos amigas, e eu quero conversar com ela.

— Mas… ei, eu estou falando!

— Alô? — Atendeu uma terceira criança, dessa vez uma menina. Era a mais velha, Bella lembrou. Uma garotinha com cara de coruja e humor de tubarão.

— Posso falar com Rosalie, por favor?

— Quem está falando?

— Meu nome é Isabella. Sou amiga dela.

— No momento ela está indisposta.

Bella afastou o telefone da orelha e olhou para o aparelho. Indisposta? Que vocabulário para uma criança!

— Estou ligando de longe, meu bem. Tem certeza de que ela não pode atender?

— Rosalie e meu pai estão lá em cima, pulando na cama.

Isabella ficou quieta. Como não pensara nisso? Estavam em lua-de-mel! Onde mais poderiam estar? Mas, antes que conseguisse formular uma resposta adequada, a voz da amiga soou do outro lado da linha.

— Alô?

Ela estava ofegante.

— Ei, não conseguem esperar pelo menos até as crianças irem dormir?

— Bella! — Rosalie riu. — Não é o que está pensando. Emmett estava testando as molas do novo colchão.

— Ah, sim! É assim que as pessoas casadas chamam… aquilo?

Rosalie riu novamente, apesar do barulho ensurdecedor no fundo da ligação.

— Deixe de ser maliciosa. Telefonei para o seu escritório esta manhã e eles disseram que você havia saído da cidade. Deixe-me adivinhar. Paul, o Noite-Toda?

Bella moveu-se na cadeira.

— Não.

— Felix, o Delicioso?

Gotas de suor brotavam em sua testa.

— Também não.

— Alguém novo?

Respirando fundo para reunir coragem, Bella disparou:

— Estou em Fort Myers com Edward.

— O que disse? Espere um minuto. — Rosalie afastou o telefone da boca e, depois de emitir um assobio agudo, gritou: — Silêncio! — O barulho cessou imediatamente e ela voltou ao aparelho. — Desculpe. Pode repetir o que disse, por favor?

— Estou em Fort Myers com Edward.

— Está com Edward… em Fort Myers? — Rosalie repetiu com voz surpresa.

— Exatamente. Estou em Fort Myers com Edward. — Ficava mais fácil cada vez que repetia a frase, mas ainda temia sofrer um derrame a qualquer minuto. — Ele decidiu viajar de qualquer maneira. Eu o levei ao aeroporto, e lá ele me convenceu a acompanhá-lo. Não tenho férias há quase dois anos, e ele parecia meio desesperado…

— Oh, Bella! Você é a melhor amiga que uma mulher pode querer ter!

— Eu… sou?

— Tenho estado tão preocupada com Edward! Agora posso relaxar, porque sei que está cuidando dele. Como ele tem se portado?

— Bem, ele está um pouco deprimido, mas acho que é normal.

— Tenho certeza de que se trata apenas de vaidade ferida. Mesmo assim, sinto-me muito mal. Pode tentar alegrá-lo? Leve-o para dançar, ou proponha alguma atividade divertida e excitante.

As mãos de Isabella suavam tanto que ela quase derrubou o telefone. Forçando uma gargalhada, ela respondeu?

— Bem, não sei se as palavras _Edward_ _,_ _divertido_ e _excitante_ podem coexistir, mas vou tentar.

— Faça-o relaxar. Quem sabe ele encontra alguém interessante nesta semana? Talvez tenha um romance de férias…

— Edward está atraindo todos os olhares femininos — Bella contou, sem revelar que fazia parte do time de admiradoras.

— Ótimo. Eventualmente ele vai acabar percebendo que não fomos feitos um para o outro, e que nosso casamento jamais teria dado certo. Por enquanto, a melhor coisa que ele pode fazer é divertir-se.

— Certo — Bella respondeu, agindo como se recebesse uma missão. — Como é a vida de casada?

— Maravilhosa! — Um grito agudo interrompeu a conversa. — Tenho de desligar! As crianças estão desmontando a cozinha. Obrigada mais uma vez, Bella. Você é um anjo. Até logo.

Bella olhou para o telefone silencioso. Anjo? Estava mais para pecadora, com todos aqueles pensamentos sobre Edward girando em sua mente.

— Qual é o problema? — ele perguntou minutos mais tarde, jogando-se na cadeira com um suspiro exausto. — O Ministério da Saúde proibiu o consumo de frituras?

— Não. Acabei de falar com Rosalie.

— Refere-se a Rosalie _McCarty_ _?_

— Ela mesma.

Edward fechou os olhos e ela sentiu uma pontada de dor ao ver o sofrimento em seu rosto.

— Como estão os recém-casados?

— Ocupados, a julgar pelos gritos das crianças.

— Contou a ela que estamos juntos aqui?

— Sim, e ela ficou aliviada.

— Por quê? Rosalie esperava que eu cometesse suicídio?

— Bem, ela não usou essas palavras, mas…

— Ela não as usaria.

— Creio que ela está realmente perturbada com tudo que aconteceu. — Edward suspirou.

— Prefiro não falar sobre o assunto, está bem?

— Como quiser — Bella concordou satisfeita. Olhou para a água e notou um rapaz que alugava jet-skis. — Vamos experimentar? — convidou.

— Experimentar o quê?

— O jet-ski.

— Aquilo é muito perigoso.

— Sabe nadar?

— É claro que sim!

— Então, qual é o problema? Corra riscos ao menos uma vez na vida! Ele se levantou devagar.

— Sou adepto de esportes radicais — disse, dando o primeiro passo na direção da água. Isabella o seguiu sorridente, fingindo acreditar na mentira.

Ela era a mulher mais irritante que já conhecera! Queria sacudi-la, mas temia pôr as mãos nela e desencadear uma incontrolável torrente de sensações e atitudes. A tatuagem que ela aplicara naquela manhã realçava a parte superior da coxa, ameaçando enlouquecê-lo.

O jovem que alugava os jet-skis ficou tão encantado com a beleza de Isabella no biquíni sumário, que mal conseguia falar. Aproveitando a ocasião, Edward negociou um preço muito menor pelo equipamento e dois trajes emborrachados, embora ainda não estivesse convencido de poder enfrentar a experiência.

Bella espremeu-se no macacão de borracha rosa-choque e puxou o zíper com enorme dificuldade, desistindo ao constatar que ele não era grande o bastante para acomodar seus seios fartos. O vão deixado na roupa elevava o colo tentador, aumentando a temperatura de Edward em vários graus centígrados. Tentando disfarçar, vestiu seu macacão e descobriu que era mais curto que o ideal. Algumas flexões das pernas afrouxaram o material, acomodando-o no corpo.

— Eu dirijo — Bella anunciou, empurrando o equipamento para a parte mais profunda.

— Oh, meu Deus! — Edward gemeu ao entrar na água gelada. — Tem certeza de que isto vai ser divertido?

Ela montou no banco de vinil amarelo e ligou o motor. Depois de encaixar o elo maior do chaveiro no pulso, levantou a mão.

— Quer parar de reclamar e subir?

— Por que fez isso? — ele perguntou, apontando para a pulseira que a ligava ao jet-ski.

— Isto é uma medida de segurança. Caso eu caia, o motor será desligado imediatamente, porque a chave irá para a água comigo.

— Oh! Sinto-me muito mais tranquilo.

— Vai subir, ou não? — Resignado, Edward acomodou-se atrás dela.

— É melhor segurar-se!

Ainda estava procurando um lugar onde pudesse agarrar-se quando ela acelerou, lançando-os numa viagem alucinante sobre as ondas. Apavorado, segurou-se à faixa de plástico que dividia o banco ao meio e tentou fechar a boca, temendo sufocar com o vento.

— Já fez isso antes? — gritou.

— Tantas vezes que não posso contar — ela respondeu no mesmo tom, inclinando-se sobre o guidão para alcançar maior velocidade.

A medida em que progrediam, as ondas se tornavam mais altas. Isabella as enfrentava com coragem e ousadia, rindo cada vez que o equipamento era lançado vários metros no ar, caindo com um ruído ensurdecedor sobre a superfície agitada do mar.

— Segure-se em mim! — ela sugeriu.

Assustado demais para protestar, Edward agarrou-a pela cintura e fechou os olhos, temendo ver o que ainda teria de enfrentar. Alguém havia dito que o afogamento era a pior e mais dolorosa maneira de morrer, mas, com um pouco de sorte, podia levar uma pancada na cabeça antes de afundar e perder a consciência.

Estavam muito longe da praia, desenhando um zigue-zague maluco que o impedia de respirar.

Edward sentia que Isabella se tornava mais confiante a cada manobra, o que só aumentava o perigo.

De repente ele viu uma onda mais alta se formando no horizonte. Entusiasmada, ela acelerou e foi ao encontro do vagalhão, sem se dar conta do risco que corria. Apavorado, Edward tomou uma decisão intempestiva: era melhor caírem longe do jet-ski, pois assim não haveria a possibilidade de serem atingidos por ele.

Quando a onda os jogou para cima, Edward jogou o corpo para o lado e a arrastou no mergulho alucinante, soltando-a antes de chegarem à água.

Afundou depressa, as bolhas entrando em seus ouvidos e no nariz, os sentidos temporariamente aturdidos pelo barulho assustador de toneladas de água em movimento. Com movimentos poderosos das pernas, voltou à superfície e abriu os olhos, procurando por Bella.

Ela não estava em parte alguma. O jet-ski flutuava alguns metros à frente, silencioso, mas não havia nem sinal da borracha rosa-choque que cobria seu corpo sedutor.


	8. Capítulo 7

CAPÍTULO VII

O coração de Edward ameaçava explodir e o pânico corria por suas veias.

— Bella! — gritou. — Bella, onde está você? — Nadou na direção do jet-ski com braçadas vigorosas, engolindo grande quantidade de água salgada a cada onda mais forte que o atingia. Ela podia ter batido a cabeça no equipamento quando a puxara, ou caído de mau jeito e sofrido um ferimento fatal… Podia ter sido arrastada para o fundo pela correnteza, podia…

— De todas… as coisas estúpidas… que podia fazer…

Edward parou e olhou em volta. Uma gigantesca onda de alívio o invadiu quando constatou que a voz de Isabella vinha do outro lado do jet-ski. Ela tossia, espirrava e o amaldiçoava cada vez que recuperava o fôlego. Estava agarrada ao aparelho, a boca aberta em busca de ar e os olhos castanhos iluminados por uma fúria quase assassina.

— Estava tentando me matar? — disparou.

— Eu? Só tentei nos salvar! Teríamos sido atirados longe por aquela sua última manobra kamikaze!

— Bobagem! — ela comentou com descaso. Em seguida, montou no horrível assento amarelo. — Da próxima vez você ficará na praia com seu livro.

Edward tremia de raiva. Primeiro quase morrera de susto por julgá-la morta, afogada, e depois era obrigado a ouvir seus gritos por ter arruinado sua diversão.

— Espere um minuto! — e agarrou-a pelo braço, puxando-a de volta à água.

— Solte-me!

— Eu vou dirigir essa coisa de volta!

— Ah, não vai não!

Ele a puxou para mais perto e quase colou o nariz no dela.

— Já disse que vou dirigir, e está acabado.

Surpresa com o tom de voz firme e definitivo, Isabella franziu a testa, mas não discutiu. Um pingo escorreu dos cabelos pelo rosto e Edward admirou mais uma vez a textura suave da pele. Estavam tão próximos que poderia beijá-la, mas temia ser afogado, se tentasse. A respiração arfante distendia o traje de borracha justo, ameaçando explodi-lo na altura dos seios, e seu corpo respondia à visão de maneira dolorosa e incômoda, uma vez que a roupa que usava também não era exatamente folgada. A pontada de dor o empurrou de volta à realidade e ele a soltou devagar, afastando-se em busca de segurança.

O cérebro havia sido afetado pela corrida suicida de Isabella, Edward decidiu enquanto acomodava-se sobre o equipamento. Tentando recuperar parte do bom senso, estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a subir e surpreendeu-se ao vê-lo aceitar a oferta sem argumentar. Isabella escorregou algumas vezes, o que o fez rir, e depois acabou perdendo as forças por causa de um violento ataque de riso.

— Você está acabando comigo — ele riu, tentando ajudá-la a sair da água gelada.

— Então não deve ter muita resistência — ela respondeu entre uma e outra gargalhada. Finalmente conseguiu acomodar-se sobre o vinil escorregadio e entregou a chave a Edward, lembrando-o de ajustar a pulseira de segurança.

— Nunca precisei de resistência para conviver com Rosalie — ele comentou com sinceridade.

— Mas eu não sou Rosalie — e enlaçou-o pela cintura, pronta para partir.

A respiração quente em sua nuca provocava arrepios, e as palavras giravam em sua mente como uma provocação. _Não sou_ _Rosalie_ _._ Como se não tivesse consciência da diferença. Não _sou_ _Rosalie_ _._ De repente percebia que estava se divertindo como não conseguia há muito tempo, e sentia-se feliz por Bella ser… bem, apenas Bella.

Animado, ofereceu um sorriso por cima do ombro e disse:

— É melhor segurar-se.

Em seguida, debruçou sobre o guidão e acionou o acelerador, lançando-os para a frente numa velocidade espantosa. Bella riu com um misto de surpresa e prazer, agarrando-o com força, o que o levou a pensar em gritar, também. Ele imitava as manobras que ela realizara anteriormente, enfrentando ondas enormes e aterrissando com força capaz de fazê-los bater os dentes um contra os outros. A adrenalina combinada às sensações físicas provocadas pela presença de Isabella causavam uma euforia como jamais havia experimentado.

Edward jogou a cabeça para trás e gritou, sentindo a pressão das coxas femininas contra as dele. Por mais alguns minutos enfrentaram a violência da correnteza, até que, percebendo que o tempo restante era de apenas dez minutos, ele reduziu a velocidade e voltou à praia.

Emoções variadas afetavam seu corpo, todas provocadas por Bella e pelas mãos dela em torno de sua cintura. As ondas batiam mansas contra as laterais do jet-ski, e a música que ecoava na praia foi se tornado gradativamente mais alta. Apesar de ainda terem algumas horas antes do pôr-do-sol, várias famílias abandonavam a areia e partiam.

— Divertiu-se? — ela perguntou, pousando o queixo em seu ombro esquerdo.

Por um segundo Edward pensou em mentir. Tinha o pressentimento de que admitir mesmo o mais inocente prazer na presença de Isabella era pôr em risco os próprios interesses. Mas rira mais na última hora do que imaginara ser possível, e por isso sentia-se no dever de dizer a verdade.

— Sim, me diverti muito. Obrigado por ter me ajudado a esquecer… você sabe.

— Para que servem os amigos? — Bella perguntou com falsa indiferença, fechando os olhos enquanto engolia a culpa. Prometera a Rosalie que faria Edward divertir-se, mas esquecera o compromisso porque, a certa altura, passara a divertir-se mais que ele. E agora, de volta à praia, sentia-se frustrada e furiosa por pensar que não encontraria outra desculpa tão boa para abraçá-lo daquela maneira ao longo da semana.

— Talvez possamos repetir a experiência amanhã — Edward sugeriu.

— É claro. Isto é, se não preferir levar Tanya…

— Quem?

— Meu Deus, que memória curta! Tanya, a mulher esperta com o chapéu elegante.

— Por que acha que ela é esperta?

— Ela trabalha com computadores, não?

— A indústria da informática também tem sua cota de incompetentes.

— Quer dizer que ela não é esperta?

— Oh, ela é. Mas não deve tirar conclusões só porque alguém fala em código.

— Está ficando queimado de sol — ela comentou irritada. Edward riu e levou o equipamento de volta ao rapaz que os alugava.

— Tem certeza de que não é o reflexo da sua roupa?

Isabella não respondeu. Em pé na areia molhada, tentava livrar-se da incômoda roupa de borracha que, molhada, parecia ainda mais justa. Quando conseguiu despir um ombro, estava tão exausta que caiu. Sabia que a areia tornaria a tarefa de despir-se ainda mais difícil, mas não se importava.

Deitada de costas, viu Edward tirar o macacão e exibir o corpo poderosos. Os seios responderam de imediato à visão, uma sensação que se tornou ainda mais intensa em função do espaço reduzido, e o desejo cresceu como um cogumelo a partir de seu ventre, espalhando-se por todo o corpo. Banhado pelo sol vespertino, com os cabelos acobreados molhados e brilhantes, parecia saudável e sexy, e pela primeira vez teve de admitir que se sentia muito atraída por Edward Cullen. Não só no sentido físico, embora olhar para ele houvesse se tornado seu passatempo favorito.

Naquele dia, enquanto Edward pilotara o jet-ski, pudera ver uma faceta dele que jamais imaginara existir, um lado descuidado e espontâneo que a encantara. Divertira-se com um homem que até pouco antes considerava aborrecido.

— Precisa de ajuda com a roupa? — ele perguntou rindo.

Bella respondeu com um movimento afirmativo de cabeça e estendeu a mão, deixando que ele a ajudasse a se levantar. Puxando o outro ombro do macacão de borracha, conseguiu fazê-lo deslizar um ou dois centímetros enquanto Edward atacava a gola.

— É mais difícil agora que sua pele está molhada. A borracha se torna mais pesada.

Os dedos eram como brasas sobre sua pele fria. Agarrando o material espesso, puxou-o para baixo e conseguiu libertar um braço, virando a manga do avesso. Com os dois braços livres, Bella foi capaz de empurrar a roupa para baixo dos quadris com movimentos insinuantes, mas teve de admitir o fracasso ao chegar nas coxas. Desequilibrada, sentou-se novamente na areia. Edward ria como uma criança, mas antes que pudesse censurá-lo, ele agarrou seus tornozelos e puxou-os, fazendo com que ela se deitasse para concluir o trabalho com o macacão. Deitada como um bebê gigantesco esperando a troca de fraldas, quase morreu de vergonha ao ouvir os comentários e as gargalhadas da pequena plateia reunida sob os guarda-sóis que os cercavam.

Edward também parecia estar se divertindo com seu desconforto. Finalmente ergueu o traje de borracha como se fosse um troféu e disse:

— Este macacão nunca mais será o mesmo!

Referia-se à deformação causada pelos seios fartos na parte superior da roupa, e o comentário provocou aplausos e assobios por parte da porção masculina da audiência.

Bella levantou-se, tentando decidir se adorava ou odiava essa nova e debochada faceta de Edward.

— Bem, enquanto banca o palhaço para essa gente tola, vou ver se encontro uma cerveja.

— É melhor ir atrás dela — um sujeito gritou quando ela se virou para partir.

— Não! Eu vou! — outro respondeu, provocando novas gargalhadas. Isabella continuava caminhando, como se não ouvisse o que as pessoas diziam. Edward a alcançou.

— Ei, espere! Também estou com sede.

— Precisa de protetor solar — ela indicou, surpresa com o tom avermelhado da pele dele.

— Por quê? Não sinto nenhum desconforto.

— Espere até o sol desaparecer.

— O que vai acontecer quando o sol desaparecer?

Bella sentiu o coração bater mais depressa e, nervosa, percebeu que Edward também havia se dado conta da tensão sexual que crescia entre eles. Ele estava parado, os olhos fixos em seu rosto, e sabia que, como o cavalheiro que era, só esperava por um sinal. Atingiram um ponto no qual tudo que diziam e falavam assumia duplo sentido, provocando respostas insinuantes que poderiam levá-los à ruína, a menos que alguém assumisse o controle.

Como Edward ainda sofria os efeitos da recente rejeição, estava vulnerável à ideia de vingança sexual, mesmo que não tivesse consciência de suas motivações naquele momento. Era seu dever certificar-se de que não faria parte da festa na qual ele se vingaria por ter sido deixado no altar.

Com voz suave, recusou o convite ao flerte.

— Queimaduras de sol sempre pioram depois do anoitecer — disse, feliz por estarem perto das cadeiras. — Depois de jogar o frasco de protetor solar na direção dele, vestiu a saída de praia e apontou para o quiosque além da inclinação de areia. — Vou buscar uma cerveja.

— Grande ideia — ele aprovou, ameaçando vestir a camiseta.

— Fique aqui e eu trarei as bebidas — ela sugeriu, desesperada para afastar-se dele e dos efeitos provocados pela proximidade. Enquanto caminhava na direção do quiosque, dizia a si mesma que tinha de encontrar uma forma de resistir ao magnetismo que surgira entre eles. Afinal, estariam juntos por mais quatro dias!

As mesas do quiosque estavam lotadas, e ela se dirigiu ao balcão para fazer o pedido.

— Ah, Isabella, nos encontramos outra vez — disse uma voz profunda atrás dela. Assustada, virou-se e viu o belo Jacob segurando um drinque exótico na mão enfeitada pelo anel.

— É… — respondeu com um sorriso pálido. Por mais perigoso que parecesse, no momento ele era a opção mais segura.

— Aproveitou a tarde? — Jacob perguntou, sentando-se no banco alto ao lado de onde ela havia parado. Possuía um tórax bem desenvolvido e coberto por cabelos escuros e espessos. Bella fez uma rápida comparação com o físico de Edward e, furiosa, mordeu o lábio ao reconhecer sua preferência.

— Sim, bastante — disse, virando-se para pegar as duas cervejas que o garçom deixou sobre o balcão.

— Vejo que está com sede!

— A outra é para um amigo.

— Entendo. E ele é ciumento?

— Não sei.

— Sujeito tolo — Jacob comentou com um sorriso ousado, inclinando-se para tocar seus cabelos. — Eu não a deixaria afastar-se de mim nem por um ins... aiiiiii! — Assustado, retrocedeu ao ver o braço musculoso descer sobre o balcão entre ele e Isabella.

Bella arregalou os olhos ao ver Edward bater a mão espalmada sobre a superfície de madeira e sorrir.

— Estava ficando com sede — ele disse.

— Era muita ousadia! Como ele se atrevia a aparecer enquanto tentava esquecê-lo?

— Edward! — protestou. — O que pensa estar fazendo? — Ele encarou o desconhecido por alguns instantes.

— Esse sujeito estava incomodando você?

— Não!

— Com licença — Jacob levantou-se do banco. — Até outra hora, Isabella — despediu-se, acenando com a mão bronzeada antes de afastar-se levando o drinque colorido.

Edward o observou por alguns segundos antes de resmungar:

— Alguém devia avisá-lo que suas costas precisam de um corte de cabelos.

— O que significa tudo isso?

— Estava defendendo sua honra… mais uma vez. E veja só a gratidão que recebo!

— Sabe de uma coisa? Acho que estou começando a conhecê-lo de verdade, Edward P. Cullen. Aposto qu de pré-histórico.

Ele a encarou em silêncio.

— Paternal? — Mais silêncio.

— Seria de… "putz"?

Edward pegou um dos copos de cerveja.

— Sei interpretar uma indireta. Se prefere aquele… gorila disfarçado de árvore de Natal, quem sou eu para ficar no caminho? Mas se por acaso engasgar-se com um fio de cabelo mais longo, não venha me pedir ajuda.

A campainha do celular de Isabella interrompeu a conversa. Ela abriu a bolsa e encontrou o pequeno aparelho no meio de todos os objetos que levara à praia.

— Alô?

— Bella?

— Oh… olá, Rosalie.

Edward bebeu metade do copo de cerveja.

— Estava pensando se poderia falar com Edward. Gostaria de explicar o que aconteceu.

— Quer falar com Edward?

Ele negou com as mãos e a cabeça.

— É uma pena mais ele acabou de sair de perto de mim. Foi buscar uma cerveja.

— Estão se divertindo?

— Sim, aqui é tudo muito divertido — e forçou uma risada exagerada.

— Que bom. Pode dizer a Edward que telefonei, e que espero conversar com ele assim que retornarem? E que… lamento muito tudo o que aconteceu?

— É claro que sim. Darei seu recado.

— E Bella, obrigada mais uma vez por ser tão boa amiga. Não tem ideia do que está fazendo por mim e por Edward.

— Esqueça. Até a volta, Rosalie. — Isabella guardou o telefone e olhou para Edward. — Ela disse que espera poder conversar com você quando voltarmos, e que lamenta muito tudo o que houve.

Edward esvaziou o copo e pediu mais uma cerveja.

— Pensando bem, acho que vou ficar aqui e me embriagar — disse, acomodando-se no banco que Jacob estivera sentado.

Bella sentou-se no banco vizinho.

— Não sei se é uma boa ideia — respondeu sorrindo. — Na última vez em que ficou bêbado, me convidou para acompanhá-lo em sua lua-de-mel.

— Tem razão. — Edward relaxou e riu. — Devíamos tentar incluir essa história no livro dos recordes. Acha que sou o único homem da história que não terá sexo em sua lua-de-mel?

— Não precisa ser assim. — Ao vê-lo arregalar os olhos, tentou corrigir-se. — Quero dizer, existem muitas mulheres na praia. Sua amiga do chapéu, por exemplo…

— Tanya — ele completou, bebendo a cerveja com gosto.

— Tanya! Belos dentes!

— É bonitinha.

— Para quem gosta do gênero intelectual…

— Ela tem belas pernas.

— Os tornozelos são grossos demais.

— Os cabelos são bem cuidados.

— Ressecados…

— Estamos falando sobre a mesma pessoa? Conversei com ela vinte minutos, e você conseguiu fazer um exame completo em menos de trinta segundos? Como notou todas essas coisas?

— Uma mulher sempre sabe.

— Ela é gentil.

— Sim, é… Se está disposto a se contentar com gentileza…

— O que há de errado numa pessoa gentil?

— Normalmente é aborrecida.

— O tédio de alguns pode ser a segurança de outros.

— Edward, estamos falando sobre um romance de férias. Segurança não faz parte da lista — e olhou em volta, disposta a ajudá-lo e garantir a própria sanidade mental. — Veja, mulheres em todas as partes. Por que não escolhe uma?

— Você faz tudo parecer tão…

— Espontâneo?

— Ia dizer barato.

— Que tal a ruiva naquela mesa? — perguntou, apontando com discrição.

— É bonitinha — Edward encolheu os ombros.

— Não precisa ficar tão excitado — ela debochou. — Talvez prefira as loiras.

— Não — respondeu, esvaziando o copo e sorrindo. — Há tanto tempo não procuro por companhia feminina, que acho que perdi a capacidade de discriminar.

Bella terminou de beber e aceitou uma segunda dose. Comera pouco ao longo do dia, e por isso já começava a experimentar uma leve tontura, mas a bebida fresca e espumante era deliciosa depois das horas de exposição ao sol.

— Que tal aquela no biquíni verde?

— É muito magra — Edward reprovou.

— Pensei que os homens gostassem das magras.

— Esbeltas, sim. Com algumas curvas nos lugares certos e sem excessos ou flacidez. Mas sopa de ossos nunca foi meu estilo.

— E aquela de short amarelo e cabelo preso?

— É uma possibilidade.

— Não. Ela ri como uma hiena. Posso ouvir os uivos daqui — e bebeu mais um pouco.

— Uau! Veja aquela no maiô vermelho!

Bella examinou com atenção e balançou a cabeça.

— São falsos — disse.

— Como pode saber?

— Então não vê? Eles não se movem!

— E daí? Ela não está num trampolim. Além do mais, nem todos os homens se importam como esse tipo de detalhe.

— Não precisa me ensinar nada sobre os homens.

— Tem razão. Esqueci que estava falando com uma especialista. Sabe, sempre tive uma curiosidade. Existe algum homem em Forks que não esteja atrás de você?

Ela riu.

— Dois reverendos da igreja Batista. E você.

— Sim, e eu — e esvaziou o terceiro copo, chamando o garçom e pedindo mais um. — Nunca se casou?

— Não.

— Como conseguiu?

Bella deslizou o dedo pela borda do copo plástico enquanto refletia.

— Acho que nunca me apaixonei de verdade.

— Essa história de apaixonar-se é só uma invenção, um boato que começou há milhares de anos com o primeiro casamenteiro da história.

Isabella riu, invadida por uma enxurrada de recordações.

— Certa vez estive muito perto de me casar. Tinha dezessete anos e procurava uma maneira de sair daquele lugar horrível onde eu morava. Ele tinha dezenove e segurava o mundo na palma da mão.

— O que aconteceu? Por que não se casou?

— Porque ele também tinha outras três garotas na palma da mão, todas mais ricas e educadas que eu.

— Oh.

— Foi então que decidi variar, em vez de arriscar todas as fichas em um só cavalo. É mais seguro. De lá para cá, tenho escapado com alguns poucos ferimentos leves.

— Qual é seu segredo para permanecer solteira? — ele perguntou, esvaziando mais um copo de um só gole.

— Oh, é fácil. Basta não fechar os olhos.

— O que disse?

— Quando beijar alguém, não feche os olhos.

— Essa é sua arma secreta? — ele insistiu com aparente incredulidade.

Isabella afirmou com um movimento de cabeça e estranhou o fato do mundo continuar se movendo, mesmo depois de ter parado de mover-se.

— Quando fecha os olhos durante um beijo, a mente começa a fazer jogos perigosos. Você começa a imaginar um mundo de faz-de-conta onde o amor conquista tudo, e esquece que a maioria dos casamentos termina em divórcio… ou coisa pior.

— Meus pais são muito felizes.

— Sorte deles. Os meus separaram-se quando eu ainda era um bebê. Para ser franca, nem me lembro de tê-los visto juntos.

— Sinto muito.

— Eu também. Por isso prefiro ficar sozinha. Odiaria arrastar uma criança para o meio do campo de batalhas em que se transforma um casamento falido.

— Concordo com essa sua ideia de não ter filhos. Um brinde — sugeriu com voz pastosa. — Aos olhos abertos!

— Tim, tim! — Isabella cantarolou alegre, batendo o copo contra o dele e rindo ao ver a cerveja cair pelas bordas. Uma rajada de ar frio a fez estremecer. A noite chegava depressa, e a temperatura caía rapidamente. — Acho melhor ir trocar de roupa.

Edward desceu do banco devagar.

— Preciso ir verificar se minha secretária encontrou outras acomodações. Não quero passar mais uma noite na Hospedaria do Inferno.

— Não é tão ruim.

Caminhavam devagar e com cuidado pelo caminho escuro. A noite clara e a lua brilhante tornavam a caminhada mais fácil, e a praia deserta estendia-se diante deles como uma fita de cetim branco.

— Veja quantas estrelas! — ela exclamou apontando para o céu. — Vamos dar um passeio.

— Qualquer coisa é melhor do que voltar ao quarto.

— A areia parece neve. — A maré subia depressa, forçando-os a caminhar por cima das nuvens, na parte mais fofa do terreno. O ar era frio e revigorante, e Bella tentou concentrar-se em alguma coisa que não fosse a atmosfera romântica que os cercava. — Acha que existe vida em outros planetas?

— É claro que sim — Edward respondeu sem hesitar. — Seria muita arrogância presumir que todo o universo foi criado só para nós.

— Tem razão. Mas é um pouco assustador imaginar outras formas de vida?

— Por quê? Se quisessem nos atacar, a esta hora não estaríamos mais aqui. Além do mais, com todos os problemas sociais e ambientais que enfrentamos, a Terra deve ser motivo de riso em outros planetas.

— Está tentando me convencer de que vivemos no subúrbio da galáxia? Na periferia do sistema solar?

— De certa forma, sim — ele riu.

— Tudo bem, o P é de pessimista, certo?

Ele riu mais uma vez, um som que Isabella começava a apreciar.

— Reconheço que não tenho sido um modelo de entusiasmo, especialmente nos últimos dias.

— O que não nos mata nos fortalece — ela citou um velho ditado. Caminhavam pelas dunas mais afastadas do hotel e do quiosque, cercados pela mais completa escuridão. Quem estava tentando convencer? Edward, ou ela mesma? Distraída, tropeçou num graveto e caiu. Tentou segurar-se no braço de Edward, mas ele estava tão tonto que acabou caindo, também. A princípio sentiu-se constrangida, mas em seguida percebeu que era delicioso estar na posição horizontal. Edward também permanecia deitado a seu lado, o rosto coberto de areia. Ela explodiu num acesso de riso.

— Você está perdida! — ele ameaçou.

Gritando, Bella tentou levantar-se e fugir, mas ele agarrou seu tornozelo e puxou-a. Fraca em função das gargalhadas descontroladas, tentou rastejar para longe dele, mas Edward a puxou de volta, virou-a e a imobilizou com a força dos braços.

O riso silenciou e os dois trocaram um olhar prolongado, intenso e cheio de promessas. A camiseta de Edward subira um pouco com os movimentos bruscos do corpo, e Isabella podia sentir a pele em contato com o estômago através do tecido fino da saída de praia. Todos os músculos do corpo estavam tensos e o sangue latejava em seus ouvidos.

— Edward… — chamou com voz rouca.

— Por favor, não me peça para parar.

— Não. Ia dizer… para me beijar.

Por um instante ele ficou tão quieto, que teve medo de vê-lo levantar-se e fugir. Mas depois inclinou a cabeça lentamente até que os lábios se encontraram, deflagrando um fogo devastador que os tomou de assalto. Foi um beijo ardente, apaixonado e erótico, e as mãos exploravam com ansiedade contida buscando a satisfação que há dias tentavam ignorar. Edward a surpreendeu. Esperava hesitação, frieza, falta de experiência, mas ele a segurava com mãos firmes e a beijava com o conhecimento de quem já tivera muitas mulheres, provocando-a e despertando seu desejo. Os dedos acariciavam um de seus seios e ela inclinava as costas numa oferta silenciosa, deslizando as mãos por baixo da camiseta para poder tocá-lo, também. Edward estava deitado entre suas pernas, e movia-se numa imitação perfeita e alucinante do ato sexual.

Incapaz de conter-se, Bella começou a despir o calção discreto que ele vestia.

— Aqui não — Edward protestou com voz fraca. — Alguém pode…

— Estamos numa praia deserta. Ninguém vai nos ver. Além do mais — murmurou, terminando de despi-lo e arrancando a camiseta com habilidade espantosa —, acho tudo isso muito excitante.

Edward estava nu e excitado, beijando-a como se quisesse devorá-la. As mãos acariciavam cada parte do corpo tentador com luxúria, tentando registrar na memória todos os detalhes e curvas.

De repente uma luz intensa brilhou além dos ombros dele, ameaçando cegá-la.

— Quieto! — ordenou uma voz masculina.

Edward ficou gelado. Devagar, virou a cabeça para ver quem os surpreendera, mas a luz intensa o ofuscava.

— O que é isso…?

— Polícia — o homem identificou-se. — Levante-se devagar e ponha as mãos na cabeça.

— Não pode estar falando sério!

— Já disse para se levantar!

Bella fechou os olhos com força. Não queria ver. Quando finalmente arriscou uma olhada rápida, Edward estava em pé com as mãos na cabeça, exibindo uma ereção que em outras circunstâncias teria sido motivo de orgulho e alegria.

— Deus… — o policial resmungou contrariado.

— Espero que me deixe ao menos vestir o calção.

— Seja rápido — o oficial instruiu. — Odeio prender homens nus.

— Prender? — Bella gritou assustada.

O policial sorriu e exibiu um par de algemas.

— Esta é uma praia pública frequentada por famílias decentes, seu pervertido. Está preso por atentado ao pudor.


	9. Capítulo 8

CAPÍTULO VIII

— Nunca fui tão humilhado em toda minha vida! — Edward declarou ao sair da delegacia em companhia de Bella. Ela usava um short vermelho e blusa branca, uma combinação perfeita para a manhã ensolarada e clara, mas ele ainda mantinha o calção de banho e a camiseta do dia anterior. O colchão duro onde havia se deitado e a constatação de que estivera prestes a fazer amor com Isabella Swan o impediram de dormir.

— Ninguém jamais saberá — ela o consolou.

— Não? É como, "A praia é deserta, ninguém vai nos ver"?

— Já pedi desculpas centenas de vezes. Você não escutou?

— Cento e trinta e seis vezes. Ouvi você quando o policial me levou para a viatura ontem à noite, e depois, quando ficou gritando enquanto eles me traziam para cá, e esta manhã, quando o juiz me submeteu àquele humilhante sermão. — Edward parou, olhou para a rua e levou as duas mãos à cabeça. — Bella, você enlouqueceu?

— Por quê? — ela perguntou, levantando os óculos de sol para abrir a porta da limusine.

— Deixou o bordel ambulante estacionado na zona de segurança em frente à delegacia por duas horas?

— Liguei o pisca-alerta.

— Ah, Graças a Deus! Não sabia que havia ligado o pisca-alerta. Afinal, todos sabem que as luzes piscando anulam o efeito de qualquer regra de trânsito. Parou sobre a calçada obstruindo a passagem de pedestres? Ligue o pisca-alerta. Atropelou alguém porque estava em alta velocidade? Ligue o pisca-alerta.

— O carro ainda está aqui, não?

— E quem mais poderia querer essa… essa coisa? — Alan gritou à beira da histeria.

— Entre no carro, sim?

— De jeito nenhum — e estendeu a mão na direção das chaves. — Não vai dirigir.

— Eu vim dirigindo ate aqui sem nenhum problema!

— Tem certeza? — Ele cruzou os braços e olhou para o para-choque dianteiro. — Aquele amassado do tamanho de uma maçã apareceu do nada?

Ela mordeu o lábio e entregou as chaves em silêncio.

— Obrigado. — Havia acabado de acomodar-se diante do volante quando uma viatura de polícia parou atrás deles com a sirene ligada. O jovem policial desceu com o bloco de multas na mão.

— Senhor, tem ideia do valor da multa por estacionar em zona de segurança na área de um edifício governamental?

Alguns minutos mais tarde, Bella leu a cópia em papel amarelo e assobiou:

— Cento e quarenta e cinco dólares?

— Faça-me um favor — Edward disse em voz baixa, agarrando o volante com força. — Fique sentada e não diga absolutamente nada.

— Escute, sei que está aborrecido…

— Aborrecido? Só porque agora sou considerado um transgressor da ordem, da moral e dos bons costumes? Por que me aborreceria?

— Não é tão ruim quanto faz parecer.

— Até ontem, nunca havia recebido nem mesmo uma multa por excesso de velocidade.

— Não vou pedir desculpas por preferir viver de acordo com as regras!

— Sua secretária telefonou ontem à noite.

— Oh, não! Falou com Lauren?

— Acalme-se. Disse a ela que era funcionária do hotel e estava anotando todos os recados. Ela conseguiu novas acomodações.

— Finalmente uma boa notícia!

— Eu disse que você havia mudado de ideia.

— Você… o quê? — Edward virou a cabeça tão depressa que mudou de faixa, provocando a ira dos motoristas mais próximos.

— Ela precisa de uma resposta imediata, e eu não sabia quanto tempo você passaria preso. — Bella ergueu as mãos num gesto impotente. As unhas haviam passado do suave tom de pêssego para um vermelho intenso desde que a vira pela última vez.

— Telefonarei para ela mais tarde a fim de verificar se o quarto ainda está disponível — Edward decidiu. — No momento, até o sofá-cama do Hotel Inferno parece um sonho. — Então se deu conta de que Bella podia estar imaginando que dividiriam a mesma cama, depois do que quase havia acontecido na noite anterior. Mas, agora que tivera algumas horas para refletir, sabia que tudo teria sido um terrível engano. Por mais que quisesse dormir com Isabella, só um canalha faria sexo com a melhor amiga da ex-noiva. Além do mais, Bella estava começando a despertar outro tipo de sentimentos, e não queria pôr em risco uma velha amizade para depois ser relegado ao poço sem fundo de seus ex-amantes. — Vou pedir para consertarem aquele sofá — disse.

— Já cuidei disso. Esta manhã dei uma boa gorjeta ao chefe da manutenção e ele deixou o móvel como novo.

— Ótimo!

Depois de um silêncio prolongado, os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo.

— Quanto a ontem à noite… — ela começou.

— Quero pedir desculpas… — e parou, virando-se para encará-la. Os dois riram. — Foram as estrelas e a lua…

— E o mar, a cerveja…

— Ainda estava me sentindo rejeitado por causa do casamento.

— E eu me sentia solitária.

— Que grande engano teríamos cometido. — Edward tentou uma risada casual.

— Enorme — ela concordou.

— Gigantesco.

— Colossal.

— Você é a melhor amiga de Rosalie.

— E você é o ex-noivo da minha melhor amiga. — Aliviado, Edward respirou fundo.

— Bem, vejo que estamos de acordo. — Fitou-a e percebeu que, apesar de tudo que acabara de dizer e decidir, não era imune ao poder de atração de Isabella.

— É claro que sim! — ela respondeu com um sorriso radiante.

Fizera um punhado de coisas estúpidas em sua vida relativamente curta, Bella decidiu no dia seguinte, deitada na cadeira da praia. Mas todos juntos não poderiam ser comparados ao absoluto desatino que teria cometido se aquele policial não houvesse aparecido duas noites atrás.

Felizmente Edward pensava como ela. Haviam contornado o assunto sem discutir a atração sexual existente entre eles, mas decidiram que qualquer relacionamento além da amizade seria um lamentável erro. A porção lógica de seu cérebro não tinha nenhum problema em aceitar a argumentação, mas a parte emocional insistia em lembrar os sentimentos que a invadiram naquela noite, quando Edward a beijara. Depois de todo o discurso, acabara por fechar os olhos! E como se não bastasse responder a ele num nível físico, também tivera de reconhecer sentimentos mais profundos. Acidentalmente, Edward conseguira abrir uma trilha por onde nenhum homem jamais havia passado, e essa certeza a entristecia porque sabia que um relacionamento entre eles era impossível.

Edward ainda amava sua melhor amiga. Além do mais, não voltaria a Forks de braços dados com ele, porque Rosalie acreditaria que a haviam traído durante todos aqueles anos. E ainda havia mais um fator importante a ser considerado. Edward pertencia a uma das famílias mais importantes de Forks, enquanto ela fazia parte da família menos respeitada da cidade. Ele não se interessaria por qualquer coisa além de sexo com ela. Normalmente não se importaria como esse tipo de constatação, mas estava começando a sentir um estranho e incômodo afeto por ele, o que despertava lembranças de quando o conhecera no ginásio. Sinos badalavam em sua mente entoando uma canção de alerta. Estava pisando em terreno perigoso. Tinha de proceder com cautela, ou acabaria sofrendo.

— Nossos caminhos continuam se cruzando. — A voz melosa de Jacob soou acima dela.

Bella abriu os olhos e viu que o latino apreciava seu novo biquíni vermelho com franca admiração. Ele usava um chapéu de palha e uma sunga minúscula que parecia ser a preferência dos europeus mais modernos. Bella apertou os lábios para não rir, lembrando do que Edward dissera ao ver a exótica sunga numa loja masculina do shopping. Ele chamara a peça de "espremedor de ovos".

— Deve ser o destino — Jacob continuou com seu charme ensaiado.

— Ou uma praia muito pequena — ela devolveu, sem fazer nenhum movimento que o encorajasse a ficar. Estava ocupada com os próprios pensamentos, e sabia que não dispunha de muita paciência.

— Quer jantar comigo esta noite? — ele convidou. — Conheço um restaurante onde a lagosta é fresca e os drinques são fortes.

— Já tenho planos para o jantar — mentiu. — Mesmo assim, obrigada pelo convite.

— Também tem planos para a sobremesa?

— Estou de dieta — e abriu o livro que levara na bolsa de lona.

— Aquele homem que nos interrompeu ontem à tarde no quiosque… é seu namorado?

— Não — Bella respondeu irritada. — É meu marido.

— É mesmo? E a deixou sozinha outra vez?

— Eu o esgotei. — Ela sorriu com sarcasmo antes de voltar ao livro. Jacob deve ter compreendido a indireta, porque se despediu e partiu.

O livro havia sido comprado por Edward. Conhecia a história, porque já havia lido a coleção anos antes, mas valia a pena repetir a façanha. Serviria para tirar da mente a imagem de Edward deitado no meio da cama de água, onde dormia desde que retornara da delegacia na tarde anterior. Jantara sozinha e encolhera-se no sofá-cama, onde passara horas acordada pensando no homem a poucos metros de distância.

Suspirando, mergulhou no mundo de fantasia e ficção científica, envolvendo-se em guerras estelares e romances caóticos cercados pelas confusões do próximo milênio.

No início da tarde, sentiu fome e foi até o quiosque, onde pediu um cachorro-quente completo.

Sentada numa mesa de frente para a praia, pensou em tudo que havia vivido nos últimos dias.

A multidão do final de semana fora substituída por alguns casais apaixonados que se espalhavam pela faixa de areia branca. Era o Dia dos Namorados, e muitos casais comemoravam com viagens românticas e passeios junto à natureza. O garçom havia anunciado um concurso de castelos de areia para aquela tarde, e o casal vencedor seria premiado com um jantar num restaurante local especializado em frutos do mar.

A mente vagou até o quarto do hotel, onde Edward descansava. Como que invocado pela força de seus pensamentos, ele apareceu por entre as árvores do caminho estreito que ligava a praia ao prédio do hotel. Desanimada, constatou que o coração batia mais depressa diante dos movimentos atléticos e graciosos com que ele vencia as dunas. Havia uma toalha sobre seu ombro direito e ele carregava uma bolsa de ginástica, provavelmente cheia de livros. A cabeça virava de um lado para o outro enquanto ele examinava a área. Estaria procurando por ela? Então ele acenou para alguém e Bella esqueceu de mastigar o sanduíche. Tanya, a Dama da Informática, aproximava-se de Edward com seu chapéu elegante.

Ela usava um maio discreto num aborrecido tom de marrom, mas tinha de admitir que suas pernas fossem realmente perfeitas. A distância, a semelhança com Rosalie era assustadora. Ela segurou o chapéu com uma das mãos e levantou a cabeça para sorrir para Edward. Bella mordeu o cachorro-quente com força.

Edward parecia ter se recuperado do mau humor, porque sorria radiante enquanto acompanhava a nova amiga pela praia. Para onde iriam? Para o guarda-sol? Almoçar? Ou para o quarto dela? A ideia provocou uma onda de revolta tão intensa que Bella teve de parar de comer e respirar fundo. Raciocinando, decidiu que um romance entre Edward e Tanya aliviaria a tensão sexual existente entre eles, e assim poderiam superar o que restava da semana de férias e voltarem a Forks com a amizade intacta.

O casal computação parou e Tanya apontou para o próprio ombro. Edward investigou a região e removeu o suposto incômodo. _Oh, não! O velho truque do "tem um bicho no meu ombro, por favor, me salve, machão"!_ Bella suspirou. _Amadora!_

Mas Edward devia ter acreditado, porque se aproximou de Tanya quando voltaram a caminhar. Bella não podia mais vê-los de onde estava, e por isso levantou-se. Mais alguns metros e teve de subir num dos bancos do quiosque. Mais alguns passos, e nem o balcão resolveu seu problema.

— Vá em frente, Edward — disse por entre os dentes, pendurada na balaustrada que cercava o quiosque para poder ver alguma coisa além das dunas. — Não poderia me importar menos.

A piscina no hotel onde Tanya estava hospedada era azul e limpa, e estava ocupada apenas por alguns adultos que bebericavam drinques exóticos num canto da área ensolarada. Edward permanecia sentado ao lado dela, aborrecido com a conversa vazia. Aceitar o convite para acompanhá-la à piscina parecera uma boa ideia uma hora antes, mas agora se sentia inquieto. Por alguma razão ridícula, não conseguia deixar de pensar em Bella, no que ela estaria fazendo para divertir-se, e com quem passava a tarde.

— Algum problema? — Tanya perguntou com voz melosa.

— Nenhum. — Era uma mulher atraente, e colocara a cadeira tão próxima da dele que havia prendido um dedo entre as duas ao executar a manobra. Se tivesse dúvidas quanto ao interesse físico de Tanya por ele, elas teriam deixado de existir quando sentiu o pé delicado acariciando seu tornozelo. Assustado, endireitou-se na cadeira.

Ela ofereceu um sorriso sedutor.

— Quer dar um mergulho? A piscina é aquecida.

— Boa ideia. — Levantou-se apressado, agarrando a oportunidade de escapar.

Tanya o seguiu, mas Edward começou a nadar com braçadas vigorosas até o outro lado da piscina, usando o exercício físico como válvula de escape para a tensão e uma desculpa para permanecer longe dela. No entanto, Tanya era persistente. Assim que chegou ao lado oposto da piscina, Edward a viu emergir a seu lado. Fingindo ignorá-la, apoiou-se na borda, fechou os olhos e virou o rosto para o sol.

— Belo dia — ela comentou, roçando o corpo no dele por baixo da água.

— Hum — Devia ir procurar Isabella e pedir desculpas por ter sido tão grosseiro no dia anterior.

— Sempre me hospedo neste hotel quando estou na cidade.

— Que bom.

— Meu quarto tem uma vista fabulosa — Tanya anunciou bem perto de eu ouvido.

Vários segundos se passaram antes que Edward compreendesse o significado do comentário. Ela pressionou os seios contra seus braços e ele abriu os olhos.

Tanya sorria.

— Quer subir e dar uma olhada na paisagem?

Ao fitá-la, Edward percebeu que a mulher era parecida com Rosalie, e em vários sentidos. Embora a ex-noiva nunca houvesse sido tão ousada, experimentava o mesmo interesse ameno ao olhar para o corpo proporcional oculto pelo maio marrom e sem graça. Durante todos os anos que passara com Rosalie, nunca perdera a esperança de tornar o relacionamento mais quente e atrevido, mas agora era forçado a admitir que a química nunca existira. Amara Rosalie desde o primeiro momento, mas nunca fora apaixonado por ela. Nunca sentira falta de sua companhia a ponto de experimentar uma dor física quando privado dela. E, principalmente, nunca se sentira tentado a ficar nu com ela numa praia deserta e escura.

— Edward? — Tanya chamou.

Quando se virou, foi surpreendido por um beijo. Tentou sentir ao menos uma razoável medida de desejo, especialmente à luz da nova revelação. Não podia estar se apaixonando por Bella…

A boca de Tanya tornou-se mais insistente e, sem jeito, ele a puxou para mais perto, deslizando as mãos pelas curvas suaves e esperando que o corpo reagisse.

Ela interrompeu o beijo e fitou-o com a respiração ofegante.

— Que tal irmos dar uma olhada na paisagem? — Edward pensou depressa.

— Lamento — disse —, mas prometi a Bella que a levaria para fazer compras.

— Prefere ir fazer compras com sua irmã? — perguntou indignada.

— Não, mas promessas foram feitas para serem cumpridas. Até mais tarde, Tanya.

— Pode contar com isso — ela disse em tom de ameaça ao vê-lo sair da piscina.

Edward partiu aliviado, diminuindo o ritmo da caminhada ao aproximar-se da praia. Mantinha os olhos fixos no horizonte em busca de um jet-ski pilotado por alguém num macacão rosa-choque, tentando lidar com a bomba-relógio de sentimentos acionada pela presença da melhor amiga de sua ex-noiva.

Ao longo do caminho notou diversos castelos de areia, alguns simples, outros mais elaborados, e percebeu que um concurso estava em andamento. Alguns metros depois, viu uma roda formada exclusivamente por homens e constatou que alguém ainda não havia concluído sua obra. Ao aproximar-se, reconheceu Isabella Swan. Ela estava de quatro, e esticava-se para retocar uma das torres do impressionante castelo que criara.

Sem dar importância à atenção dos homens que a cercavam, ela trabalhava concentrada e feliz. O biquíni vermelho era uma obra de arte, e Edward surpreendeu-se ao notar que Bella preenchia todos os espaços do diminuto traje, que cumpria a função de esconder determinadas partes de seu corpo mesmo quando ela se movia. Lembrou o que havia sentido na noite em que a beijara sobre uma duna. Sabia que o pensamento levava a um beco sem saída, e por isso baniu da mente a visão perturbadora. Inconformado por fazer parte do grupo de admiradores boquiabertos, deu um passo à frente e anunciou:

— Ah, aí está você!

Bella levantou a cabeça e sorriu. Em seguida ajoelhou-se, oferecendo uma vista alucinante do decote ousado. Os seios estavam confinados em dois minúsculos triângulos de pano que deviam ser mais fortes do que pareciam.

— Olá — ela o cumprimentou.

Percebendo que o espetáculo chegara ao fim, o grupo de observadores começou a dissipar-se.

— Está sozinho?

— Sim. — Como pudera sentir-se tão zangado no dia anterior?

— Passou o dia todo dormindo?

— Quase o dia todo. Sinto-me muito melhor.

— Que bom. — Virou-se, voltando ao castelo de areia. Ainda estava magoada pelo tratamento injusto que recebera.

Sim, só podia ser isso.

— Quero pedir desculpas por ter sido tão grosseiro quando foi me buscar na delegacia. Devia ter agradecido.

— Tudo bem. Vamos esquecer, certo?

— Certo. Façamos uma trégua.

— Sim, uma trégua — ela sorriu, levantando-se e limpando a areia das mãos.

— Ei — Edward comentou, estudando o projeto —, você precisa de um fosso. — Tomando um dos baldes que ela usara como molde, foi buscar água do mar e despejou-a no pequeno canal que ela havia cavado em torno do castelo. Depois de várias viagens, finalmente preencheu todo o espaço e sorriu satisfeito por ter contribuído.

— Ficou perfeito, moça — o garçom comentou minutos mais tarde, antes de entregar um envelope. — Foi o melhor castelo. Espero que tenham um ótimo jantar de Dia dos Namorados — desejou. — Mas tenham cuidado quando saírem à noite. Ouvi dizer que há um pervertido solto em Fort Myers, um sujeito que anda nu assustando mulheres e crianças.

Edward franziu a testa, mas Isabella conseguiu permanecer impassível até que o garçom se afastou.

— Pervertido? — ela repetiu assim que ficaram sozinhos, sacudida por um acesso de riso. — O P é de pervertido?

— Ha, ha, que engraçado.

— Pegue — ela estendeu o envelope. — Vá jantar com Tanya e divirta-se.

— Com Tanya? Passei mais tempo com ela do que deveria! Por que não vai com Jacob?

— Duvido que ele seja uma boa companhia para jantar. — Edward compreendeu a mensagem. O homem era um bom amante, mas não oferecia segurança no caso de exibições públicas. Tentou conter o ciúme que oprimiu seu peito, mas pensar em Bella com outro homem era doloroso. Teria ela se deitado com o urso peludo?

— Bem, parece que vamos ter de nos contentar um com o outro — disse, encolhendo os ombros para disfarçar as emoções que o perturbavam.

— É, parece que sim — ela respondeu, tentando não se mostrar muito feliz com as perspectivas.

O Píer Vinte e Oito estava repleto de casais comemorando o Dia dos Namorados. Provido de um confortável bar, muito espaço e uma fantástica vista para o oceano, o lugar justificava a preferência dos turistas e habitantes locais. Estavam no bar, esperando por uma mesa, quando ela notou que Edward a observava. Embora houvesse contado com o relacionamento entre ele e Tanya para diminuir a tensão, sentira-se mais que nervosa enquanto preparavam-se para o jantar.

Por medida de segurança, saíra do banheiro vestida num traje simples e fresco, mas sentira o olhar fixo em suas costas enquanto prendera os cabelos num coque solto. E tinha de admitir que havia sido quase um sacrifício não suspirar ao vê-lo aplicar o hidratante nos ombros antes de vestir a camisa.

Edward era um homem muito atraente, e sentia-se orgulhosa por ser sua acompanhante naquela noite especial. Quando haviam saído juntos em Forks, não experimentara aquela estranha vaidade por estar ao lado dele. Todos sabiam que ele era noivo de Rosalie Hale, e por isso nunca perdera tempo imaginando que tipo de casal formavam aos olhos alheios. Mas agora sabia que atraíam uma boa dose de atenção, e tinha consciência de que formavam o que as pessoas chamavam de "parceria ideal". Eram a imagem da felicidade e da beleza. Mas as aparências podem enganar.

— Ora, se não são os recém-casados! — uma voz masculina ecoou atrás dela. Bella registrou a mudança de expressão no rosto de Edward e virou-se. Eram Jessica e Mike, o casal de nudistas que, felizmente, não haviam voltado a ver sem roupas.

— Mike — Jessica censurou o marido com tom maternal. — Eles não são casados, lembra-se? São apenas amigos.

— Exatamente — Bella e Edward responderam em uníssono.

— Não foi um lindo dia? — Jessica perguntou, apontando vagamente na direção da praia.

— Belo vestido! — Mike elogiou, sem disfarçar o interesse pelos seios de Bella.

— Obrigada — ela respondeu constrangida.

— Está obtendo um lindo bronzeado — Jessica comentou.

— Passei o dia todo na praia — Isabella explicou.

— Na praia do hotel? — Mike surpreendeu-se. Em seguida, inclinou-se como se fosse divulgar um segredo militar. — Há uma praia de nudismo cerca de vinte quilômetros ao norte daqui. São cinco dólares por cabeça, mas vale a pena.

— Vamos nos lembrar disso — Edward respondeu irritado. O sujeito virou-se para Bella e disse:

— Se decidir ir, ficaremos felizes em oferecer uma carona.

— Já disse que vamos nos lembrar disso — Edward repetiu com tom ríspido.

— Ótimo — Mike respondeu satisfeito, sem dar importância ao tratamento hostil. — Querem ver se conseguimos uma mesa para quatro?

— Não! — Bella e Edward gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

— É uma ocasião muito especial para nós — ela explicou com um sorriso. Edward enlaçou-a pela cintura e confirmou:

— Sim, preferimos um pouco de privacidade esta noite.

— Ohhh! — Jessica entoou com olhos brilhantes. — Amigos, não é? Estou ouvindo sinos de casamento?

Bella tentou pensar em alguma coisa que pudesse dissipar o constrangimento.

— Acha que podemos dizer que foi a ideia do casamento que nos trouxe a Fort Myers, não é, Edward?

Ele hesitou por um instante.

— Bem… sim. — Jessica riu encantada.

— Ding-dong, ding-dong. — Ela inclinava a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Felizmente o garçom os chamou e puderam despedir-se.

— Pensei que nunca mais nos livraríamos deles — Edward comentou quando se sentaram.

— São inofensivos.

— Deviam estar em casa com os netos, em vez de saírem por aí promovendo matinês de nudismo. — O garçom ofereceu o cardápio, anotou o pedido do vinho e afastou-se. Bella riu e abriu o menu.

— Puritano — disse.

— O quê?

— Seu segundo nome.

— Não.

— Pudico?

Ele riu.

— Não. Esqueça, Bella. Não vou contar.

— Diria se eu acertasse?

— É claro que sim. Mas você jamais conseguiria.

— Pembroke?

— Não.

— Quem sabe?

— Só meus pais e irmãos… e juraram guardar segredo.

— Rosalie não sabe?

— Não. O que vai querer? — Bella consultou o cardápio.

— Carne, talvez.

— Frita?

— É claro.

— Por que não a lagosta?

Ela se encolheu ao ver o preço do prato.

— Duvido que o prêmio do concurso inclua lagosta.

— Esqueça o prêmio. Ontem à noite fui dormir sem jantar, e na noite anterior comi um pão-duro sem manteiga na cela da delegacia. Vamos comer lagosta.

Ela o viu fechar o cardápio e olhar em volta.

— O garçom disse que voltaria num minuto — indicou.

— Eu sei. Só estou verificando se não nos colocaram perto de alguma criança. Fiz um pedido especial quando chegamos.

— Relaxe. Não vejo nenhuma criança num raio de quatro metros.

— Elas podem se esconder — e olhou em baixo da mesa.

— O P deve ser de paranoico.

— Ainda não desistiu dessa bobagem?

— Edward, crianças também têm de comer!

— Ótimo! Desde que não estejam perto de mim… Todas as vezes que Rosalie e eu… — Calou-se. — Lá vou eu novamente.

Bella sentiu uma onda de piedade ao ver a expressão de sofrimento no rosto dele.

— Edward, você e Rosalie conviveram por muito tempo, e é natural que tenham histórias em comum. Pode contá-las sempre que quiser. Sempre que você e Rosalie o quê? — Como a amiga revelara que a vida sexual com o ex-noivo era quase inexistente, podia contar com a certeza de não ser submetida a confidências íntimas. Por causa dos segredos da amiga, sempre havia considerado Edward uma espécie de peixe molhado, frio e escorregadio, mas agora constatava que havia se enganado.

Ele ergueu os ombros e forçou um sorriso.

— Sempre que saíamos para comer fora, nossa refeição era perturbada por uma criança mal-educada gritando, jogando comida e promovendo espetáculos revoltantes. Agora me pergunto se o relacionamento já havia perdido o encanto, e por isso eu buscava desculpas para justificar o clima de estranheza.

— O que há de tão tenebroso numa criança, afinal? — Edward abriu a boca para responder e parou, confuso.

— Não sei. São… barulhentas.

— Eu também sou.

— E fazem confusão.

— Eu também faço.

— E as fraldas…

— Ah, agora você me pegou — ela riu.

— Gosta de crianças? — Isabella encolheu os ombros.

— Eu praticamente criei minha irmã caçula.

— Não sabia que tinha uma irmã mais nova.

O orgulho iluminava seu rosto sempre que pensava em Ângela.

— Ela é dez anos mais jovem que eu. Atualmente está com vinte e dois. Eu a mandei para o ginásio de seus pais, mas tomei o cuidado de certificar-me que ela concluiria os estudos.

— Onde ela está agora?

— Terminando a Notre Dame — revelou satisfeita. — E irá para a faculdade de Direito no próximo semestre.

Edward assobiou admirado.

— Nada mal.

— Quis ter certeza de que, pelo menos, um Swan seria bem-sucedido e se manteria dentro da lei — comentou, pensando nos irmãos.

— Você também conseguiu sucesso. É a melhor corretora da maior imobiliária de Forks.

Bella sentiu-se envaidecida pelo elogio, mas sabia que, por maiores que fossem suas realizações, era e sempre seria uma Swan. Ângela informara recentemente que não voltaria à cidade natal para exercer sua profissão, e Bella suspeitava de que as nódoas no nome da família haviam influenciado sua decisão. Olhando para Edward sentado do outro lado da mesa, cujo nome era suficiente para colocá-lo acima da maioria dos mortais, sentiu-se profundamente perturbada.

— Pode pedir por mim, por favor? — Desculpando-se, deixou a mesa para ir ao banheiro, dizendo a si mesma que tinha de livrar-se das ideias ridículas que galopavam por sua mente cada vez que olhava para Edward.

No banheiro, lavou as mãos e a nuca com água fria e ponderou sobre deixar Fort Myers antes do previsto. Assim que estivesse de volta ao seu ambiente normal, os sentimentos despertados pelo ex-noivo da melhor amiga deixariam de existir. Inventaria alguma coisa sobre ter sido chamada ao escritório com urgência e partiria na manhã seguinte. O fato de não querer deixá-lo era assustador o bastante para fortalecer a decisão. Ao deixar o reservado, sentia-se triste, mas determinada.

A caminho da mesa, uma voz masculina a deteve.

— Temos de parar com esses nossos encontros, Isabella.

Ela se virou e viu Jacob vestido com uma calça preta e uma tamisa vermelha e cintilante. A impaciência retornou com força espantosa.

— Não posso parar para conversar. Preciso voltar à minha mesa.

Ele sorriu com um misto de malícia e persistência ao dar o primeiro passo para acompanhá-la.

— Seu marido também veio, ou foi abandonada mais uma vez?

— Sim, ele veio, e estamos tendo um jantar romântico e apaixonado. — Mas ele a seguiu até o centro do salão, onde Bella parou estupefata.

Edward estava em pé ao lado da mesa, trocando um beijo cinematográfico com Tanya, a Dama da Informática.


	10. Capítulo 9

CAPÍTULO IX

Vários segundos se passaram antes que Edward percebesse que estava sendo beijado e conseguisse se livrar de Tanya, que parecia ter surgido do nada.

— Não creio que este seja o lugar…

— Oh, e que tal aqui? — ela murmurou, puxando a cintura de sua calça com força. Um botão se soltou e voou longe.

Uma exclamação indignada soou atrás dele.

— Edward, como teve coragem? — Jessica o interpelou. — Pensei que ia pedir Isabella em casamento!

— Pedir em casamento?

Do outro lado, Jacob também parecia espantado com a situação. Parado, ele mantinha um braço em torno da cintura de Bella. Edward franziu a testa. De onde o sujeito surgira?

Sério, o porto-riquenho olhou para Isabella.

— Não disse que já eram casados?

— Casados? — Tanya gritou. — Pensei que ela fosse sua irmã!

— Irmã? — Jessica repetiu chocada. — Mas isso é… nojento!

— E ilegal — Mike completou.

Todos falavam ao mesmo tempo, e Isabella deu um passo à frente e pôs as mãos na cintura.

— Edward, o que está acontecendo? — Ele levantou as mãos.

— Esperem um minuto! Silêncio! — gritou, satisfeito ao ver que todos se calavam. Respirando fundo, deu um passo para trás e tropeçou num vaso de samambaias, caindo sentado com tamanho impacto que os óculos entortaram sobre seu nariz. O garçom correu para ajudá-lo a levantar-se, mas Edward desprezou a mão estendida e pôs-se em pé com um salto quase atlético. O movimento ameaçou fazer cair a calça sem botão, mas ele a segurou a tempo. — Escutem bem, todos vocês. Isabella e eu viemos aqui para um calmo e agradável jantar de Dia dos Namorados. A natureza de nosso relacionamento não diz respeito a ninguém. E agora que já ouviram as explicações necessárias, por favor, querem nos deixar em paz?

Jessica e Mike foram os primeiros a se afastarem. Depois Tanya e Jacob desapareceram na mesma direção.

Finalmente Edward apontou para a mesa e, sem olhar para Bella, disse:

— Podemos continuar?

Ela respondeu com um movimento afirmativo de cabeça e, antes de sentar-se, parou para apanhar o botão no chão.

— Acho que isto é seu — disse, devolvendo o pequeno objeto e acomodando-se sem pressa. Edward não sabia porquê, mas sentia-se no dever de dar uma explicação a Isabella.

— Eu não estava beijando aquela mulher — disse.

— Não tem importância — ela respondeu, provando o vinho que fora servido em sua ausência. — Mas o batom em sua boca prova o contrário.

Ele passou o guardanapo de papel pelo rosto, franzindo a testa para a mancha vermelha.

— Quis dizer que não estava correspondendo.

— Já disse que não importa.

— Acho que não. Afinal, também estava escondida pelos cantos com seu amante latino.

— Amante? De onde tirou essa ideia?

— Não esteve… não estavam…?

— Edward, se quisesse alguma coisa com Jacob, por que teria dito que somos casados?

— Ele acreditou nisso?

— Por que o espanto? Sei que é absurdo pensar num relacionamento entre nós dois, mas as pessoas não sabem disso.

— É claro. Pensando bem, a julgar por tudo que passamos nos últimos dias, creio que qualquer coisa seria possível.

— Tem sido uma aventura — ela concordou.

Edward suspirou e fitou-a, surpreendendo-se mais uma vez com a beleza radiante de Isabella. Ela parecia uma estrela de cinema com aqueles cabelos castanhos avermelhados, a boca ampla e os olhos brilhantes. Ela o encarou e seu coração disparou. Sentia-se caminhando à beira de um precipício, correndo o risco de cair tão fundo que nunca mais poderia voltar à tona. Sabia que era insanidade, mas estava se apaixonando por Isabella Swan.

O sorriso desapareceu dos lábios carnudos e rosados e ela abaixou a cabeça, aparentemente interessada no copo de vinho.

— Estou pensando em partir amanhã.

Edward teve a impressão de que o coração parava de bater.

— Amanhã? Quer dizer… voltar para Forks? — Ela moveu a cabeça em sentido afirmativo. Era como se algo maravilhoso estivesse escapando pelos vãos de seus dedos.

— Mas… por quê?

— Por quê? Edward, pense bem! Um vôo pavoroso, um pneu furado, um hotel dilapidado, uma limusine azul-celeste, uma ocorrência policial… Veio à praia para relaxar e descansar, e em vez disso tem enfrentado uma semana de pesadelos consecutivos!

— A culpa não é sua.

— Não?

— Não totalmente.

— Mentir não é um de seus talentos. — Tinha de agarrar a oportunidade.

— Quer dizer que reconhece que tenho talentos?

— Não.

— Ah…

Surpresa com a expressão decepcionada no rosto dele, Isabella tentou reparar o dano causado ao ego já tão ferido.

— Quero dizer, não sei se tem algum talento. Rosalie e eu nunca discutimos… quero dizer, nunca falamos sobre… nada.

— É bom saber disso.

— Realmente, nunca falamos sobre o que faziam… ou não faziam.

— Não fazíamos?

Um rubor tingiu seu rosto.

— Eu não quis dizer que…

— Mas disse.

— Bem, não como está imaginando. É que… Ah, droga! — Edward fechou os olhos e esvaziou o copo. Depois de deixá-lo sobre a mesa com um ruído assustador, respirou fundo e disse:

— Então, Rosalie não estava satisfeita com nossa vida sexual.

— Ela nunca disse isso.

O garçom aproximou-se para servir mais vinho, e Edward esperou que ele se afastasse para prosseguir.

— Bem, devo admitir que não mantínhamos a chama acesa.

— Não quero ouvir mais nada.

— É difícil explicar. Rosalie é uma mulher bonita, mas com relação ao…

— Não quero ouvir! — ela exclamou, levando as mãos aos ouvidos e fechando os olhos. — Não estou ouvindo, não estou ouvindo, não estou ouvindo… — Quando abriu os olhos, Edward a encarava com expressão perplexa e dois garçons esperavam ao lado da mesa, os braços cheios de pratos e bandejas. Sorrindo, ela ajeitou o guardanapo sobre o colo e fez um gesto indicando que podiam servir. Durante o jantar, não voltaram a falar sobre seu retorno antecipado a Forks. Conversaram sobre trabalho, conhecidos em comum, política e economia, sobre esportes e religião. Riram e falaram sério, riram um pouco mais, e Bella odiou quando se deu conta de que a refeição chegava ao fim.

Como sobremesa, dividiram um bolo de queijo cremoso com cobertura de canela, o que a fez lembrar o licor esquecido num canto do quarto. Ah, como gostaria de despejar o líquido espesso e perfumado no corpo de Edward e saboreá-lo, como saboreava o doce de textura delicada. Fechando os olhos, deixou cada porção se dissolver sobre a língua antes de engolir. Quanto mais comia, mais o corpo respondia como se experimentasse um prazer de outra natureza, até que se sentiu prestes a gemer. A risada de Edward a fez pensar que podia ter deixado escapar um gemido.

— O que foi? — perguntou assustada.

— A sobremesa — ele sorriu. — Estava tão boa assim?

— Maravilhosa.

— Você está me matando — Edward reclamou, movendo-se na cadeira.

— O que quer dizer?

— Bella — e aproximou-se, baixando o tom de voz —, sempre come sobremesa com uma faca?

Assustada, olhou para o talher de jantar em sua mão direita e quase entrou em pânico.

Felizmente os músicos do conjunto italiano aproximavam-se da mesa, o que a pouparia de uma explicação delicada e constrangedora.

Os homens vestiam cores brilhantes, vermelho, verde e dourado. O violinista cumprimentou Edward e beijou a mão de Bella antes de começar a tocar uma melodia doce e romântica.

Era mais do que podia esperar. Boa comida, excelente vinho, música adequada… e a companhia de Edward. Olhou para ele e perdeu o fôlego ao ver o desejo em seus olhos azuis. De repente ele se levantou e estendeu a mão.

— Vamos dançar? É claro que vou ter de apertá-la com força para impedir que minha calça caia… — Rindo, ela aceitou o convite e dançou uma valsa lenta. Edward era um excelente dançarino. Usava um perfume inebriante, e sentia-se entorpecida pelo desejo de provar o sabor da pele firme de seu pescoço. Ele a segurava com firmeza junto ao corpo, e era como se pudesse sentir cada músculo do físico atlético. Era como se fossem as únicas pessoas em todo o universo. Quando a música acabou, sentiu a relutância dele em soltá-la, mas, como uma plateia daquelas proporções, não tinham escolha. Enquanto os outros clientes aplaudiam, Edward tomou a mão dela e beijou-a.

— Feliz Dia dos Namorados — disse.

Mais tarde, a caminho do hotel, Bella guardou um silêncio temeroso, consumida pelo desejo e lamentando as ramificações de qualquer atitude mais ousada. Edward parecia mais relaxado, Cantarolava, assobiava e mexia em todos os dispositivos do painel da limusine, até que ela sentiu-se prestes a gritar. A caminhada do estacionamento até a porta do quarto pareceu interminável.

— Não conseguiu falar com Lauren sobre as outras acomodações? — perguntou, rindo para esconder o nervosismo.

— Oh, sim, eu falei com ela. Disse que havia mudado de ideia, já que só nos restam duas noites. Quer ir dar um passeio na praia?

Lembrando os resultados desastrosos da última caminhada ao luar, ela balançou a cabeça.

— Que tal a piscina aquecida?

— Não sou medrosa, Edward, mas não tenho coragem de entrar naquela banheira gigante infestada de algas. Além do mais, Mike pode estar dentro dela, nu.

— O que pode ser a verdadeira razão do acúmulo de algas. Bem, vamos improvisar uma piscina.

— Como?

Edward apontou para o banheiro.

— Temos uma banheira bem ali, e ela grande o bastante para acomodar duas pessoas. Só precisamos enchê-la com água quente.

Surpresa com a mudança súbita de atitude, ela aproximou-se, ergueu seus óculos e perguntou:

— Quem é você, e o que fez com Edward P., de "preso", Cullen?

— É melhor vestir seu maiô antes que ele volte.

Bella estudou o rosto perfeito iluminado pelos grandes olhos verdes e sorriu. Ignorando os sinais de alarme que ecoavam em seu cérebro, avisou:

— Encontro você na metade mais funda.

Em seguida apanhou o biquíni, entrou no banheiro e abriu a torneira de água quente, sentindo o sangue correr mais depressa nas veias. Escolhera o biquíni dourado de propósito, porque notara a reação de Edward na loja, quando saíra do provador para pedir sua opinião. Diante do espelho, teve a impressão de parecer vulnerável sob a iluminação intensa do banheiro e hesitou.

— Se estou fazendo algo errado, mande-me um sinal — pediu numa oração breve. A lâmpada explodiu e se apagou.

Parada no escuro, disse:

— Preciso ter certeza absoluta. Pode me mandar mais um sinal, por favor?

— Bella? — Edward bateu à porta. — Com quem está falando?

— Com ninguém. Foi só uma lâmpada queimada.

— Vou apanhar aquelas velas que comprou na butique do hotel. — Bella olhou para o alto e baixou a voz.

— Eu tentei. Deus é testemunha de que eu tentei…

Ele retornou depois de alguns instantes usando um calção de banho. Nas mãos Edward levava uma caixa de fósforos e as velas perfumadas, que espalhou pelos quatro cantos do banheiro. A atmosfera romântica criada por um detalhe tão simples era espantosa. Ao vê-lo sair, Isabella entrou na banheira e fechou os olhos. Quando voltou a abri-los ele estava entrando.

— Cheguei!

— Champanhe?

Ele abriu a garrafa, deixando cair uma cortina de espuma sobre os ladrilhos claros.

— Como não bebi uma única gota na recepção do casamento, dei uma gorjeta a Twiggy para convencê-la a encontrar uma garrafa da minha marca favorita. Feliz Dia dos Namorados. — Depois de encher duas taças, ofereceu uma delas a Isabella e pôs um pé na água, retirando-o imediatamente.

— Meu Deus, Bella! Está cozinhando camarões nessa banheira?

— Relaxe, Edward. Vai acabar se acostumando.

Ele tentou mais uma vez, gemendo e encolhendo-se a cada movimento, fazendo-a rir com uma sequência de caretas.

— Felizmente não pretendo ter filhos, porque meu esperma acabou de ser pasteurizado.

— É esse o significado do P?

— Engraçadinha.

— Parker?

— Não.

— Preston?

— Não.

— Palmer?

— Não. Pare com isso. Ou abre a torneira de água fria ou liga o termostato para o cozimento de ovos, porque estarei pronto em alguns minutos.

Bella abriu a torneira de água fria.

— Por que tanto segredo em torno de um nome? — A perna roçava na dela por baixo da água.

— Não tem nenhum assunto privado, algo que não queira dividir com ninguém?

— Privado? Sabe com quem está falando? Minha vida tem sido propriedade pública em Forks desde que completei dezesseis anos. Não diga que nunca ouviu as histórias.

— Ouvi, mas não sei quantas são verdadeiras, e quantas são pura fantasia dos homens que as contaram.

— Alguma vez teve fantasias a meu respeito?

Ele a encarou por alguns instantes antes de esvaziar o copo de champanhe. Bella sentia arrepios de antecipação.

— Sempre a considerei uma bela mulher — ele começou, afundando o corpo na água e estendendo a perna ao lado da dela. — Mas nunca tive fantasias com você.

Apertando os lábios, Isabella tentou esconder o desapontamento. Então não o atraía, afinal. A corrente sexual que sentira entre eles fora produzida pelas lembranças de uma paixão adolescente, pelas recordações de um tempo em que acreditara que Edward P. Cullen um dia a notaria, a convidaria para sair, a levaria para conhecer sua família…

— Até esta semana — ele acrescentou em voz baixa. Bella ergueu a cabeça. — Sei o que pensa a meu respeito. Acha que sou uma espécie de robô, um desses obcecados por computadores e livros…

— Um C-D-F — ela confessou sorrindo.

— Obrigado. — Devagar, deixou o copo na beirada da banheira e mudou de posição, roçando o corpo no dela. — Mas não sou uma máquina, Bella.

— Tem certeza? — ela sussurrou, incapaz de conter o desejo que a incendiava. — Porque… tenho a impressão de poder sentir seu disco rígido.

— Quero você.

Isabella fechou os olhos, tentando lembrar o alívio que sentira na manhã seguinte ao beijo na praia, as ideias sobre não trair uma velha amizade por uma paixão passageira, o medo de trair a confiança da melhor amiga e os comentários maldosos de toda a cidade, mas as mãos de Edward em seu corpo a impediam de raciocinar. Movida por um impulso, levou as mãos à nuca e desamarrou o sutiã do biquíni, deixando que a água o levasse para longe dos seios. Edward tomou-a nos braços e beijou-a com desespero.

Depois dos primeiros instantes de voracidade, ele parou para livrar-se dos óculos embaçados e afastou-se para apreciar os seios fartos e tentadores.

— Você é magnífica.

A admiração na voz dele alimentou seu desejo. Um grito escapou de sua garganta quando a boca quente e úmida capturou um mamilo.

— Oh, Edward!

Podia sentir todo o corpo dele, excitado e poderoso, e deslizava as mãos pela pele bronzeada tentando tocar cada milímetro, gravar na memória cada detalhe.

Os gemidos ecoavam pelo aposento, aumentando excitação. A combinação de água quente, velas perfumadas, champanhe e carícias era definitivamente erótica.

Edward a devorava, despertando seu corpo como nenhum outro homem fora capaz de fazer. Movia as mãos e os lábios com experiência surpreendente, revelando um fogo que ela jamais suspeitara existir sob a aparência fria e contida.

Sabendo que não poderia conter-se por muito mais tempo, ele sugeriu:

— Vamos para a cama…

Isabella gemeu e se deixou carregar para o quarto. Quando caíram sobre a cama, a água do colchão provocou ondas que os fizeram rir, e Edward não perdeu tempo ao despir o calção e livrá-la da calcinha do biquíni. Vê-la nua foi demais para sua capacidade de controle e, excitado além do que sua imaginação julgara ser possível, deitou-se sobre o corpo dourado e firme e beijou-a imitando o ritual da penetração. Bella movia-se com desespero, convidando-o a possuí-la.

— Não posso mais esperar — ele disse com voz rouca. — Preciso tê-la agora. Está protegida?

Ela fez um movimento afirmativo com a cabeça, os lábios entreabertos e os olhos castanhos brilhando intensamente.

Os corpos se uniram num só e os gemidos se tornaram mais altos à medida em que se moviam, repetindo uma dança mais antiga que o mundo. Disposto a levá-la ao clímax mais intenso que já experimentara, Edward sussurrava palavras eróticas em seus ouvidos, coisa que jamais fizera com nenhuma outra mulher, deliciando-se com suas respostas desinibidas e com os movimentos de seus quadris. Quando finalmente explodiu em espasmos doces, envolventes e violentos, Isabella moveu-se com habilidade e os músculos comprimidos o massagearam, levando-o ao orgasmo mais alucinante que já tivera.

Os corpos estavam parados há algum tempo, mas os movimentos do colchão de água prolongavam a doce agonia do encontro sensual.

Devagar, Edward rolou o corpo para o lado e deitou-se, usando um braço para sustentá-la e fazê-la pousar a cabeça em seu ombro. Assim não teria de encará-la enquanto não recuperasse um mínimo de controle. Precisava compreender o que acabara de acontecer. O remorso, o arrependimento e o medo das consequências ainda não haviam penetrado em sua alma, e por enquanto podia desfrutar da companhia daquela criatura maravilhosa com quem conhecera o significado da palavra prazer.

Não lembrava de ter estar mais satisfeito ou feliz, mas pensar em passar o resto de suas noites daquela maneira… Não. Devia ser a névoa do sono que ia aos poucos dominando sua mente. Teve sonhos agitados, povoados por imagens assustadoras de dias tensos e angustiantes vividos em companhia de Isabella Swan.


	11. Capítulo 10

CAPÍTULO X

O sol já brilhava no céu quando Bella abriu os olhos. Apesar da temperatura amena, um manto gelado a envolvia. Fizera sexo com o ex-noivo da melhor amiga!

Em pânico, tentou livrar-se dos braços que a mantinham cativa e ignorar a ereção monstruosa sob o lençol.

— Oh, meu Deus, oh, meu Deus, oh, meu Deus…

— Ei, aonde vai?

— Tire as mãos de mim!

— Devia dar um jeito nesse seu mau humor matinal — ele comentou em meio a um bocejo.

— Mau humor? Então não percebe que estamos encrencados? — Confuso, Edward sentou-se na cama e apoiou os pés no carpete marrom.

— Do que está falando?

— Fizemos sexo ontem à noite!

— Sim, eu sei. Estava lá, lembra-se?

Esse era o maior problema. Lembrava de cada detalhe. Perturbada, enrolou-se numa toalha e jogou outra na direção dele.

— Por favor, cubra-se. E agora, o que vamos fazer?

Depois de enrolar a toalha na cintura, Edward esfregou os olhos e suspirou.

— Não sei. Que tal irmos a Disney World?

— Não tem graça.

— Será que posso dispor de alguns segundos para acordar… e buscar alívio para o mal que me atormenta?

A noite não significara nada para ele. E por que teria algum significado especial? Não era ela quem teria de encontrar Rosalie regularmente quando voltassem para casa. Do ponto de vista masculino, dormir com a melhor amiga da mulher que o abandonara altar era uma vingança perfeita. Ferida, sentiu-se a maior de todas as tolas por não ter visto a situação com clareza na noite anterior. Bella apontou para o banheiro.

— Sinta-se em casa — disse com tom frio.

Assim que Edward fechou a porta, ela se aproximou do guarda-roupa, apanhou a enorme bolsa de praia e começou a jogar dentro dela todos os objetos de uso pessoal. Deixaria as roupas nos cabides. Como Edward as comprara, poderia dispor delas como bem entendesse.

Voltaria para casa de ônibus para evitar uma repetição da traumática experiência vivida dias antes. Preferia passar dois dias na estrada a entrar num avião. Aproveitaria o tempo para decidir o que diria a Rosalie. Ou melhor, se diria alguma coisa.

Nervosa, ensaiou um breve discurso.

— Rosalie, você e ele já estavam separados, e o clima daquele lugar é realmente sensual. Juro que nunca houve nada entre nós enquanto ainda eram noivos.

— Bella.

A voz profunda mexeu com seus nervos abalados e, assustada, ela derrubou a bolsa e a toalha.

Cobrindo-se depressa, virou-se e encontrou Edward apoiado no batente.

— O que está fazendo? — ele quis saber.

— O que pareço estar fazendo? Vou embora, é claro.

— Para casa? Por quê? Acha que essa é a melhor maneira de lidar com o que aconteceu entre nós?

— Tem alguma ideia melhor?

— Tente não exagerar nas proporções. Já é um bom começo. Eu estava ferido, você estava sozinha… Tivemos uma noite romântica, bebemos garrafa de champanhe… Desculpe-me, Bella. Sinto-me culpado por tê-la trazido para cá e…

— Veja só a confusão que criamos! E não precisa se desculpar, Edward. Não me lembro de você ter apontado uma arma para a minha cabeça.

— Não fomos muito sensatos, considerando as circunstâncias, mas somos adultos, e podemos nos comportar de forma a impedir que o fato se repita.

— Não pode se repetir!

— Certo. Já que estamos de acordo, pode ficar.

— Ah, é? E o que vou dizer a Rosalie?

— Nada. Ela é casada, Bella. Não tem o direito de interferir em nossas vidas, e nem deve se importar com o que fazemos na intimidade.

— Mas como vou encará-la?

— Como se nada houvesse acontecido.

A resposta deixava claro que o fato de terem dormido não havia significado nada para Edward.

— Não posso mentir para Rosalie. Ela é minha melhor amiga.

— Está bem. Se Rosalie perguntar se dormimos juntos, você dirá que sim.

— Ela jamais perguntaria.

— É o que estou tentando dizer. Mas vai acabar despertando a curiosidade dela se voltar para casa antes da data prevista. Fique, e prometo ficar fora do seu caminho até sábado. Ainda podemos ser amigos, não?

Ele fazia tudo parecer tão simples! Edward, o Sr. Prático. Talvez o P fosse de prático. E talvez estivesse certo. Precisavam de alguns dias para recuperar o relacionamento casual. Sabia que nunca mais seria capaz de olhar para Edward como antes, mas seria uma pena perder sua amizade por causa de um lapso.

— Está bem, eu fico — disse com um sorriso. — Hoje irei fazer compras e conhecer a cidade.

— E eu encontrarei alguma coisa para fazer. Quer tomar banho primeiro?

— Sim, obrigada.

Rápida, dirigiu-se ao banheiro para escapar de atmosfera de estranheza e intimidade, mas deparou-se com as evidências do interlúdio da noite anterior. O sutiã do biquíni dentro da banheira, a garrafa aberta, as velas queimadas…

— Bella…

Assustada, virou-se e pisou num objeto pequeno que emitiu um ruído estranho ao ser pressionado contra o chão.

— O que é?

— Viu meus óculos?

Ela olhou para baixo, levantou o pé e fez um movimento afirmativo com a cabeça.

Edward ajeitou os óculos sobre o nariz, franzindo a testa ao sentir a fita adesiva que mantinha unidas as duas metades do objeto. Sentado na poltrona macia do cinema, comia pipoca enquanto esperava pelo início do filme e imaginava-se ao lado de Isabella ali, rindo e fazendo comentários engraçados.

Era estranho como mudara de ideia a respeito dela nos últimos dias. Bella ainda era a bomba sexual que o deixava nervoso, mas… agora vislumbrara a mulher sensível, divertida e afetuosa que se escondia sob a fachada de frivolidade. O sexo ardente da noite anterior fora apenas uma grande e brilhante cereja sobre o sundae mais delicioso que imaginara existir. Mas… se Isabella Swan era tão interessante, por que não a perseguia com determinação? Imaginou-a contando as razões nos dedos.

— Porque minha amizade com sua ex-noiva é mais importante que qualquer relacionamento que possamos manter. Porque existe uma dúzia de homens esperando por mim. Porque você não é o tipo de homem com quem eu passaria o resto da vida.

O filme começou, mas Edward não conseguia acompanhar a sequência rápida do enredo. Isabella Swan não saía de sua cabeça e, ao final de duas horas, decidiu permanecer onde estava e assistir à sessão seguinte. Talvez conseguisse entender alguma coisa do enredo.

Pela primeira vez em seus trinta e tantos anos de vida, sentia-se perdido, confuso e consumido por causa de uma mulher. Uma mulher que estava fora do seu alcance.

Quando saiu do cinema, a noite já começava a cair. Caminhando pela calçada repleta de transeuntes, decidiu que tudo seria diferente quando voltassem a Fort Myers. Retomaria o ritmo frenético da empresa de consultoria e ela voltaria a envolver-se com o trabalho de corretora de imóveis. Se encontrariam ocasionalmente em algumas festas, trocariam acenos, e ninguém jamais imaginaria que haviam dormido juntos.

Sem saber o que fazer, Edward continuou caminhando e olhando vitrines. Na frente de uma joalheria, viu um pingente de ouro em forma de castelo de areia e ficou encantado. Queria que Bella levasse uma lembrança do que acontecera entre eles, e o objeto parecia perfeito. Dez minutos mais tarde voltou à calçada levando no bolso a caixa com o pingente e uma delicada corrente de ouro. Não sabia se daria a joia a Isabella, ou quando o faria, mas comprá-la já havia sido suficiente para satisfazê-lo temporariamente.

Num bar movimentado, pediu um sanduíche e uma cerveja. O garçom que o atendeu no balcão usava uma camiseta justa com as mangas arrancadas para exibir as tatuagens que cobriam seus braços. Edward tentou não demonstrar muita curiosidade, mas fracassou.

— Já teve uma tatuagem? — o rapaz perguntou.

— Não — e apontou para o bíceps do sujeito. — Isso é um anúncio?

— Sim. É o melhor tatuador da cidade. Fica do outro lado da rua, e consegui um desconto por exibir o anúncio.

— Painéis humanos… Aí está uma indústria de potencial inesgotável.

— Tem razão. Está ocupado esta noite?

— O quê? Oh, eu… Bem, está enganado a meu respeito, companheiro.

— Não é o que está pensando. Minha namorada vai passar por aqui com uma amiga. Gosta de ruivas?

— Sim, mas…

— Ótimo! O nome dela é Pru.

— Espere um minuto, eu não disse que…

— Uau! — Algo perto da porta havia chamado a atenção do rapaz. — Seria capaz de cometer uma loucura por um petisco como aquele!

Edward virou-se no banco e viu Isabella entrando. Ela usava um conjunto de short e camiseta sem mangas que teriam passado despercebidos em noventa e nove por cento da população feminina. Parecia procurar algo na bolsa, e por isso demorou a notá-lo. Quado ergueu a cabeça e o viu perto do bar, ela aproximou-se com um sorriso tímido, quase confuso.

— Mundo pequeno… — Edward comentou, apontando para o banco vazio a seu lado. — Sente-se. Quer uma cerveja?

— Não, obrigada. Estou procurando um telefone público. A bateria do meu celular acabou bem no meio de uma conversa com a Sra. Brandon.

— Ela decidiu comprar a casa dos Clearwater?

— Ainda não, mas está lá com um padre que vai benzer os canteiros de flores.

— Bem, se precisa cuidar dos negócios, não me deixe atrasá-la.

— Tudo bem. Ela deve ter interpretado a interrupção como um presságio, e é bem provável que não atenda mais ao telefone. — Bella olhou para o garçom. — Bela obra de arte — elogiou, apontando para os braços tatuados.

— Obrigado.

— O que fez durante todo o dia? — Edward perguntou, tentando ignorar o ciúme despertado pelo olhar insistente do garçom.

— Fui conhecer a cidade. A arquitetura local é interessante, e o mercado imobiliário parece promissor.

— Está pensando em se mudar para cá? — ele riu.

— Não. Gosto de Fort Myers, mas Atlanta seria minha opção, caso decidisse deixar Forks. Tenho muitos amigos lá.

Isabella tinha amantes em todos os estados!

— Atlanta é uma cidade divertida.

— Sim. Mas enquanto minha mãe estiver viva, acho que não deixarei Forks — ela confessou.

— Prefiro não pensar nesse assunto. Não consigo imaginar em que estado encontrarei minha mãe quando voltar.

— Ela gostava muito de Rosalie, não é?

— Mamãe vivia dizendo que Rosalie seria a esposa ideal para dar um impulso à minha carreira e organizar minha vida pessoal.

— Ela sabia que vocês não queriam ter filhos?

— Sim, mas não se importava com isso. Minha irmã tem dois filhos, e mamãe já está satisfeita com os netos que tem.

— Sorte sua! Minha mãe não tem nenhum neto. Quero dizer, não que saibamos. Mas conhecendo meus irmãos, estou quase certa de que existem alguns pequenos Swan correndo pelo mundo.

Edward riu e bebeu mais um pouco de cerveja. Todas as famílias, ricas ou pobres, tinham suas disfunções.

— Já jantou?

— Não estou com fome. Na verdade, estava pensando em voltar ao hotel e ir descansar mais cedo.

— Ah, vamos lá! — Edward insistiu, tentando disfarçar o incômodo provocado pelo comentário.

— Por que não fica para uma cerveja? Somos amigos, lembra-se? — Isabella hesitou, mas acabou sorrindo e aceitando o convite.

— Está bem. Só uma cerveja.

Edward acordou assustado e estranhou o gosto amargo na boca. A cabeça doía, e os roncos de Bella a seu lado indicavam que haviam dormido na mesma cama. Lembrava-se de terem consumido litros de cerveja antes de saírem do bar, mas a memória recusava-se a passar desse ponto. Teriam voltado diretamente para o hotel? E depois?

Lentamente, abriu os olhos e ajeitou os óculos quebrados que, por um milagre qualquer, permaneciam sobre seu nariz. Virou a cabeça para examinar o reflexo no espelho do teto e não pôde conter um gemido. Estavam nus, as pernas entrelaçadas numa posição íntima.

 _De novo_ _não._

Bella estava deitada de bruços, e o lençol puxado revelava a rosa falsa tatuada em seu traseiro. Assustado com a reação provocada pela visão, Edward levantou-se e, cambaleando, dirigiu-se ao banheiro. Os músculos da região glútea doíam, em função do exercício provocado pela atividade sexual.

Enquanto abria o chuveiro, massageou a área em busca de algum alívio. Mas o movimento só aumentou a dor e, intrigado, ele se aproximou do espelho. Devia ter ficado muito bêbado, mas havia permitido que Bella aplicasse uma daquelas ridículas tatuagens falsas em seu traseiro. Uma toalha molhada e um pouco de sabão resolveriam o problema

Quando começou a esfregar a tatuagem, a dor aumentou e o desenho permaneceu inalterado.

— Devo ser alérgico à tinta — resmungou, esfregando com mais força. Minutos mais tarde, ao notar que a tatuagem continuava no mesmo lugar, Edward reconheceu a primeira onda de pânico.

— Não! — gritou. — Não pode ser real!

Aproximou-se novamente do espelho para ver melhor, mas não conseguiu decifrar a sequência de letras na ordem inversa. Usando o espelho portátil que Isabella havia deixado no banheiro decifrou o significado da tatuagem e quase desmaiou.

 _Bella!_

Isabella acordou assustada, sem saber de onde partia o som que havia interrompido o sono profundo. Engolindo a dor, moveu a cabeça. O som de vidro se quebrando no banheiro a fez sentar-se.

— Edward? — chamou, segurando a cabeça. — Tudo bem?

A porta se abriu e ele apareceu nu, o rosto vermelho e perturbado.

— Não, não está tudo bem. Na verdade, nunca estive tão mal. — Bella massageou o quadril dolorido e fez uma careta.

— Vá direto ao ponto, está bem? Não tenho energia para jogos de adivinhação.

— Você me convenceu! — Ela suspirou.

— Fizemos aquilo de novo.

— Sim, mas não é disso que estou falando.

— Então, do que está falando?

— Disto! — ele gritou, virando-se e apontando para uma das nádegas.

— Uma tatuagem? Você fez uma tatuagem? — e explodiu num acesso de riso. Girando o corpo, olhou para o próprio quadril e viu o novo desenho. — Nós dois fizemos tatuagens! Uma rosa! Não é lindo? — Animada, levantou-se e aproximou-se dele. — Deixe-me ver a sua. — Ao ver o nome escrito dentro de um coração vermelho, ela empalideceu. — Bella? — e cobriu a boca com as mãos, cravando os olhos arregalados em seu rosto.

— Existem procedimentos cirúrgicos para remover tatuagens — ela garantiu quando seguiam pelo caminho que levava à praia. Edward seguia em silêncio. — Mas o que realmente importa é que… o que houve ontem à noite não pode se repetir.

— Tem razão.

— Só temos mais um dia e uma noite, e somos perfeitamente capazes de nos manter sóbrios e distantes um do outro.

— Certo.

— Vamos tentar aproveitar o tempo que nos resta.

— Que tal tentarmos sobreviver até amanhã com o mínimo possível de calamidades?

— Está bem — Bella encolheu os ombros.

Na areia, Edward esperou que ela se acomodasse na espreguiçadeira e puxou a dele para bem longe antes de sentar-se.

— Medida de precaução — disse, abrindo o jornal como se quisesse esconder-se do mundo.

Irritada, Bella abriu um livro e tentou não pensar em Edward. Aceitara o convite para uma cerveja no bar do centro da cidade porque, depois de um dia inteiro longe dele, havia sido agradável encontrá-lo. Sentira falta de Edward, uma constatação que a intrigava e assustava.

Lembrava-se de tê-lo convencido a fazer a tatuagem, animada com a impressionante coleção do garçom, mas não sabia de onde ele havia tirado a ideia de gravar a palavra "Bella" no traseiro. E o fato de terem dormido juntos novamente só aumentava a confusão.

As coisas seriam melhores quando voltassem a Forks. Raramente o veria, já que a ligação entre eles, Rosalie, deixara de existir, e assim não teria de passar o resto da vida lembrando o tempo que haviam passado juntos num hotel à beira-mar.

— Olá.

Bella desviou os olhos do livro e viu Jacob parado ao lado da cadeira. Resplandecente num espremedor de ovos cor de laranja, ele acenou para Edward que permanecia escondido atrás do jornal.

— Vejo que seu acompanhante a negligenciou novamente. Talvez eu possa remediar a situação.

Aborrecida, Bella abriu a bolsa.

— Duvido.

— Quer dar um passeio pela praia?

— Não — disse, e pôs os óculos escuros.

— Que tal um drinque?

— Não.

Ele aproximou-se e o hálito de álcool a atingiu em cheio.

— Gosta de provocar, não é?

— Não — Edward respondeu atrás dele.

Bella o viu parado com o jornal dobrado sob o braço, os olhos fixos no rosto de Jacob.

— Eu posso cuidar disso, Edward — disse irritada. Ele encolheu os ombros e voltou à cadeira.

Mas Jacob o seguiu.

— Decidiu que ela não merece uma boa luta, _señor!_

— Já chega! — Bella ergueu o corpo. — É melhor ir embora, Jacob.

— É mulher demais para você? — ele insistiu.

A paciência de Bella chegou ao fim e ela se levantou.

— Vá embora, Jacob!

— Qual é o problema? O mocinho precisa da mulher para se defender?

Furiosa, Isabella investiu contra ele e pendurou-se em seu pescoço, montando nas costas peludas enquanto tentava atingi-lo com tapas desferidos às cegas. Edward levantou-se para ajudá-la, mas Jacob deu um passo à frente e o derrubou na areia, caindo sobre ele. Os três rolaram pelo chão enquanto Bella esmurrava as costas do sujeito.

A areia os cegava. A briga era uma confusão de braços e pernas. Edward e Jacob trocavam golpes violentos. Alguém gritou pela polícia e, enfurecida, Bella decidiu que era hora de pôr um ponto final da cena lamentável. Cerrando um punho, preparou-se para acertar um direto no queixo de Jacob. Afastando o braço, pôr toda a força que tinha no movimento e desferiu o golpe. O gemido aflito comprovou que ela atingira seu objetivo.

Ofegante, levantou-se para limpar a areia dos olhos e, ao massagear os dedos doloridos, viu Jacob correndo pela praia, aparentemente imune ao soco com que acabara de brindá-lo.

Quando olhou novamente para o local da luta, Sentiu o estômago contrair-se. Edward estava sentado na areia, cobrindo o olho direito com uma das mãos.

Adoraria pedir desculpas, mas a chegada da polícia a impediu de falar.

— Olá — o oficial cumprimentou. — Sabia que nos encontraríamos novamente.

— Veja pelo lado positivo — Bella aconselhou-o na manhã seguinte enquanto caminhavam até a limusine estacionada em fila dupla.

Atordoado depois de mais uma noite na cadeia e sentindo uma dor intensa no olho ferido, Edward, suspirou:

— O que há de positivo nisso?

— Não fizemos sexo ontem à noite. E vamos embora hoje. Já encerrei nossa conta no hotel. Twiggy mandou lembranças. Comprei uma mala e já trouxe todas as suas coisas. Estão no porta-malas.

Edward parou e olhou para os dois novos amassados no carro azul-celeste, mas não disse nada.

Em vez disso, abriu a porta de trás, sentou-se no banco e bateu a porta com violência.

— Vai me deixar dirigir até o aeroporto? — Entusiasmada, Bella acomodou-se atrás do volante e abriu a divisória de vidro entre os bancos.

Edward pôs o cinto de segurança.

— Estou exausto demais para discutir.

— Então relaxe. Que tal comermos alguma coisa a caminho do aeroporto? Ainda temos muito tempo antes do vôo.

— Como quiser — disse, e tirou os óculos para não ver o que estava prestes a enfrentar.

Por piores que fossem suas expectativas, não antecipara que ela tentaria passar por um _drive-thru_ com a limusine. Ficaram presos no corredor estreito por mais de quarenta minutos, enquanto um manobrista desesperado tentava ajudá-la a liberar a passagem para a fila de clientes que aumentava a cada segundo. Quando sentiu que não suportaria o ruído do metal contra a parede cada vez que ela punha o carro em movimento, Edward ligou a tevê e pediu um sanduíche.

Finalmente conseguiram livrar-se da situação constrangedora e voltaram à estrada.

— Ainda temos uma hora — ela gritou, animada. — Vamos chegar a tempo.

Edward fechou a divisória e olhou para a tevê. Cinco minutos mais tarde estavam parados novamente. Bella abriu a divisória.

— Estamos presos num congestionamento. O rádio informa que houve um acidente alguns metros à frente, e a pista só será liberada dentro de cinquenta minutos. Mas não se preocupe. Vamos conseguir — e fechou a divisória.

Edward suspirou e pegou o controle remoto. Então uma ideia passou por sua mente e ele abriu a divisória.

— Ei, Swan?

— O que é?

— Já ficou nua numa limusine?

— Não.

— Quer experimentar?

Ela fechou a divisória sem responder. Edward recostou a cabeça no banco e suspirou.

— Não custa nada tentar.

De repente a porta se abriu e ela entrou, atirando-se sobre ele e rindo como uma adolescente.

Montando sobre seus quadris, beijou-o e perguntou: — Acha que uma hora será suficiente?

— Vamos ter de nos apressar — ele sussurrou, trancando a porta. Bella corria pelo saguão do aeroporto e gritava:

— Isso não pode mais acontecer!

— Nunca mais — Edward respondeu no mesmo tom.

Deixara uma quantia obscena no balcão da locadora de automóveis, caso sua companhia de seguros não cobrisse os danos causados à limusine, e correra até o balcão da companhia aérea ignorando a dor provocada pelo contato da calça com a pele tatuada. Quando sentaram-se nas poltronas do avião, surpreendeu-se por só ter passado sete dias longe de casa. Era como se tudo houvesse acontecido há um século! Um século e uma pequena fortuna…

Depois da decolagem, pôs os fones de ouvido e percebeu que enganara-se ao pensar que voltar para casa seria a solução para todos os problemas. Na verdade, quando mais o horizonte de Fort Myers se distanciava, mais clara se tornava a verdade.

Em vez de tentar dissecar o rolo compressor de emoções que ameaçava esmagá-lo, tinha de considerar os fatos: estivera vulnerável, e Bella dispusera-se a consolar um amigo. Mesmo que as circunstâncias fossem ideais, o que não eram, e mesmo que tivesse a intenção de tomar uma esposa, o que não tinha, não conseguia imaginar alguém menos adequada ao casamento do que Isabella Swan. Felizmente o vôo foi tranquilo. O fato de Bella ter vomitado na cabeça de um passageiro nem mereceu atenção em vista de sua nova escala de relatividade. Despreocupada, ela nem parecia notar seu silêncio, conversando com as comissárias e pintando as unhas dos pés durante o vôo.

Só quando já estavam aterrissando e ele notou a palidez no rosto delicado, Edward percebeu como havia aprendido a gostar dela. Afagou a mão sobre o braço da poltrona e o sorriso grato o atingiu como um soco no estômago. Nesse momento soube que, mesmo que o olho ficasse curado, a tatuagem fosse removida, os processos fossem encerrados e o seguro do carro não fosse cancelado, nunca mais conseguiria recuperar-se daquela semana em companhia de Isabella Swan.

Ela se comportou normalmente enquanto retiraram as bagagens e passaram pelo portão de desembarque, reforçando suas suspeitas de que, para Isabella, a semana havia sido apenas uma travessura inconsequente. E apesar dos problemas que pareciam segui-la por todas as partes, sentiria saudade dela. Quando o tempo cicatrizasse as feridas e pusesse cada coisa em seu devido lugar, talvez a procurasse para ver como estava passando.

Ofereceu-se para chamar um táxi, mas ela insistiu em levá-lo para casa, dizendo que precisava mesmo dar uma olhada em alguns imóveis localizados em sua vizinhança. No caminho ela ultrapassou dois sinais vermelhos, mas parou o trânsito numa ponte sobre um lago para permitir que uma pata atravessasse a pista com seus filhotes.

— Aqui estamos — Bella informou ao parar diante da imponente residência dos Cullen. — Edward, eu… sinto muito.

— Por quê? — Ele forçou um sorriso.

— Por quebrar seus óculos, amassar a limusine, provocar a multa, convencê-lo a fazer uma tatuagem, acertar seu olho e mandá-lo para a cadeia.

— Duas vezes.

— Duas vezes.

— Esqueça.

O sorriso de alívio e felicidade que iluminou o rosto de Bella compensou todo o sofrimento da semana anterior.

Edward abriu a porta e foi buscar a mala preta que ela comprara e onde guardara suas coisas. Quando contornou o automóvel e parou junto à janela do motorista, lembrou-se subitamente do pingente que comprara para ela.

— Oh, ia me esquecendo — e abriu a bolsa de ginástica, de onde tirou a caixa de veludo escuro. — É para você.

— Para mim? — ela se surpreendeu, abrindo a embalagem com curiosidade quase infantil. — Oh, Edward, é lindo! Mas… por quê?

 _Porque quero que se lembre de mim. De_ _nós._

— Porque queria agradecer por ter me feito companhia. Foi divertido — mentiu. Havia sido surpreendente, inquietante, estimulante, estressante e assustador, mas divertido? Nunca.

— Também gostei muito.

Isabella prendeu a corrente em torno do pescoço e o pingente desapareceu entre seus seios.

Edward engoliu em seco.

— Obrigada, Edward.

— Até qualquer dia… — A voz tremeu, e ele teve medo de demonstrar a esperança que sentia de revê-la o mais depressa possível.

— Até qualquer dia.

Edward a viu fechar a janela, arrancar várias centenas de dólares de grama com os pneus carecas e entrar na estrada bem na frente de um carro luxuoso cujo motorista pisou no breque e enfiou a mão na buzina para evitar uma colisão. Depois, deixando no ar apenas um som estridente da borracha dos pneus contra o asfalto, ela desapareceu.


	12. Capítulo 11

CAPÍTULO XI

Bella deu um tapa no joelho e riu.

— Está é a melhor piada de primeiro de abril que já ouvi, Dra. Campbell. — Eleanor Campbell respirou fundo e cruzou os dedos sobre a mesa.

— Não se trata de piada, Isabella. Você está grávida. — Choque, surpresa e pavor se misturaram numa só emoção. A garganta contraiu-se e os dedos ficaram gelados, entorpecidos.

— Como… como isso é possível?

— Quer uma explicação simples ou a versão médica?

— Qualquer um, desde que seja mentira.

— Lamento, mas vai ter de aceitar a realidade.

— Mas… eu tomo minhas pílulas anticoncepcionais com regularidade!

— Se leu a bula do antibiótico que prescrevi para aquela infecção de ouvido que teve há alguns meses, deve ter tomado conhecimento de que a medicação reduz drasticamente os efeitos de qualquer anticoncepcional por via oral.

— Quando aconteceu?

— Pela data de sua última menstruação, creio que foi por volta do Dia dos Namorados.

Se fechasse os olhos, talvez não tivesse de se conformar com o destino dos Swan: pôr no mundo filhos ilegítimos. Não teria de encarar o fato de Edward, com quem não voltara a falar desde o retorno a Forks, e que odiava crianças, era o pai do bebê que crescia em seu ventre.

— Sr. Cullen? — a voz da secretária ecoou no interfone. Edward afastou-se da janela e foi atender.

— Sim?

— Só consegui ingressos para a função de caridade dos patinadores no gelo em prol da sociedade protetora dos animais. Todos os outros eventos de caridade já estão com lotação esgotada.

— Compre-os — ele determinou.

Esperava que o truque não parecesse desesperado.

Enchendo-se de coragem, discou para a casa de Isabella e sentiu o coração bater mais depressa ao ouvir a voz dela do outro lado da linha.

— Alô?

— Bella? Aqui fala Edward Cullen. — Alguns segundos de silêncio se passaram.

— Olá, Edward. Quais são as novas?

— Nada de interessante. Só liguei para desejar um feliz primeiro de abril. — Mais silêncio.

— Obrigada.

Edward começou a rabiscar num pedaço de papel.

— Como tem passado?

— Bem… acho. E você? Como vai o olho?

— Já nem me lembro mais daquele soco.

— E… o outro lado?

— Bem, a cirurgia é delicada. Ainda estou tentando escolher o melhor médico.

— Rosalie me contou que vocês conversaram sobre o que aconteceu.

— É verdade.

— Ela parece feliz no papel de mãe.

— Não consigo imaginá-la cuidando de três crianças.

— Tem razão, é difícil. Principalmente para alguém com sua aversão as crianças.

Era engraçado, mas, no momento, a parte mais difícil na ideia de ter filhos parecia ser dividir a esposa com outro ser humano. Bella era o tipo de mulher que tornava um homem egoísta. Edward balançou a cabeça para clarear as ideias. Bella, uma esposa? De onde tirara essa ideia?

— Edward, está me ouvindo?

— O quê? Sim, é claro. Estava pensando… Pode me acompanhar a uma função de caridade no próximo final de semana?

Durante os segundos de hesitação Edward sentiu-se morrer mil vezes.

— Que tipo de função de caridade?

— É um… concurso de patinação entre animais.

— O quê?

— Não! É um evento da sociedade protetora dos animais em função dos patinadores no gelo.

— Edward!

Onde estava seu cérebro?

— Esqueça o evento. Quer ir jantar comigo hoje à noite no Hotel River Plaza?

— Está com algum problema?

— Para falar a verdade, preciso conversar… sobre Rosalie — improvisou, recriminando-se pela escolha infeliz. — Não consigo entender algumas coisas, e acho que você poderia me ajudar.

— É claro — ela suspirou. — Para que servem os amigos?

— Não imagina como estou feliz. Por volta das sete, no restaurante do hotel?

— Estarei lá.

Isabella não parecia muito feliz com as perspectivas, mas não tinha importância. Queria vê-la novamente. Ansioso, tentou prolongar a conversa.

— Vendeu a casa dos Clearwater?

— Ainda não. A Sra. Brandon contratou um caçador de fantasmas para passar a noite lá. Estamos esperando os resultados. Desculpe, Edward, mas preciso desligar.

— É claro — ele respondeu desapontado. — Até mais tarde. — Desligou devagar, tentando ser otimista, mas ouvira a frieza na voz dela. Edward olhou para o papel que estivera rabiscando e parou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos num gesto aborrecido.

Havia desenhado um coração e escrito "Bella" dentro dele.

Bella desligou o telefone e piscou para conter as lágrimas quentes. Depois de todas aquelas semanas, Edward havia escolhido justamente esse dia para procurá-la! O dia em que teria de decidir como dizer a ele que havia engravidado a melhor amiga da ex-noiva durante uma falsa lua-de-mel.

Como poderia encará-lo? Como revelar que seria pai de uma criança indesejada concebida com uma mulher que não queria? A família Cullen não ficaria orgulhosa. Já podia ouvir os sussurros e ver os narizes torcidos nos rostos aristocráticos.

Isabella enterrou o rosto entre as mãos. Como poderia encarar Rosalie? Depois de ouvi-la agradecer por ter dado a mão a Edward num momento de necessidade, teria de confessar que havia oferecido muito mais do que a mão.

E como poderia encarar seu filho? Como explicaria àquela criança que havia sido concebida por um pai que havia sido abandonado no altar e uma mãe cujos sonhos eram loucos demais para serem realizados?

E como encarar o espelho? Fora descuidada com o coração e o corpo. Sabia que Edward amava sua melhor amiga, mas deixara-se usar num momento de dor e fragilidade. Deixara-se usar na esperança de que o homem perfeito, aquele que possuía todas as virtudes que esperava encontrar num companheiro, como segurança, integridade, caráter e nobreza, reconhecesse nela o que nenhum homem fora capaz de ver e se apaixonasse.

De repente se dava conta de que o amara desde a primeira vez, quando ele a separara de Irina Denali no ginásio. Recompensara-o com um chute na canela porque não soubera como reagir a alguém de tão diferente classe social. Não se sentira com coragem suficiente para demonstrar simpatia.

Desde aquele dia, havia sido mais fácil zombar dele a admitir que possuía algo que desejava. E quando os caminhos voltaram a se cruzar, já na vida adulta, retomara o relacionamento de onde o interrompera. Finalmente fora forçada a admitir que Edward Cullen era a personificação de todos os sonhos. O homem que queria mas jamais teria. Por isso ocupara o tempo e a mente com uma sucessão de namorados insignificantes.

Como ele ocupara sua alma ferida com o corpo de uma mulher ardente e disponível depois de ter sido abandonado por Rosalie.

Desesperada, Bella abriu a agenda de telefones e discou para um determinado número em Atlanta. Seria bom ouvir a voz de um velho e querido amigo, alguém com ombros largos, fortes e desinteressados.

— Alô?

— Manny? Sou eu, Isabella.

— Ei, como vai? É melhor ter uma boa desculpa para o desaparecimento prolongado.

— Que tal uma boa desculpa para estar telefonando? — ela riu, incapaz de banir o tremor da voz.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? Já sei, é um homem! Os que parecem mais corretos são sempre os mais perigosos.

— Preciso deixar a cidade por alguns dias.

— Vou alertar os pedestres de Atlanta sobre sua chegada.

Edward consultou o relógio pela vigésima vez. Onde estaria ela? Bella atrasara-se apenas alguns minutos, mas estava ansioso. Os dedos tamborilavam sobre o balcão do bar do hotel, traindo o nervosismo. O garçom trouxe uma dose de uísque e ele a bebeu de um só gole, esperando encontrar no álcool a coragem de que necessitava.

Amava Isabella Swan. Parecia ridículo e ela provavelmente riria, mas não tinha importância. Havia provado o sabor da vida ao lado dela, e agora não conseguia mais voltar aos dias de monotonia e rigidez. Precisava dela como precisava do ar para respirar.

Um casamento formal seria exagero. Afinal, fora deixado no altar poucas semanas antes, e Bella deixara claro que não pensava em assumir compromissos mais sérios. Mas, se conseguisse convencê-la a ir morar com ele, pelo menos tornaria público o relacionamento, o que serviria para diminuir o assédio da concorrência. Um dia, quando estivessem preparados, então pensariam em casamento… e filhos.

Edward parou e balançou a cabeça. Primeiro superaria essa noite. Depois iria vencendo cada etapa devagar, sem traumas.

Por volta das oito da noite, Bella encontrou uma vaga e estacionou o carro perto do edifício de apartamentos onde Manny residia. A viagem de cinco horas havia sido exaustiva, especialmente porque chorara durante boa parte do trajeto.

Seth abriu a porta e a envolveu num abraço caloroso.

— Bella, um dia desses vai ter de começar a envelhecer — disse.

Ela sorriu para o homem alto e louro que conhecera numa boate anos antes. Manny Oliver era homossexual convicto e dono do melhor caráter que já conhecera, e haviam mantido contato e trocado visitas ocasionais.

— Manny, se algum dia decidir abandonar o navio, quero ser a primeira a saber.

— Querida, você e Ellie seriam as únicas mulheres no meu bote salva-vidas.

— Como vai Ellie? — perguntou, recordando a antiga companheira de quarto.

— Feliz. Ela e Mark se casaram há menos de um ano e já estão esperando um bebê. E eu pergunto: que mulher é capaz de suportar aquela horrível moda gestante?

— Algumas são obrigadas a suportá-la — e baixou os olhos para o ventre num gesto revelador.

— Oh, não! — Manny deixou-se cair numa cadeira. — Você também?

Ela respondeu com um movimento afirmativo de cabeça, os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Em silêncio, o amigo abriu os braços e confortou-a como se fosse uma criança. Só depois de hora, quando os soluços cessaram, tentou compreender melhor a situação.

— Quem é o pai, Bella?

— O nome dele é Edward Cullen.

— Já conversaram sobre a situação?

— Ainda não.

— Vai contar a ele sobre o bebê?

— É claro que sim.

— Por favor, diga que esse sujeito é do tipo que vai pedi-la em casamento!

— Ele já passou por um casamento em fevereiro.

— Bella! Nem eu me envolvo com homens casados!

— Não! Quis dizer que ele deveria ter se casado com minha melhor amiga, mas ela desistiu de tudo no último instante.

— Oh, sim! E você o ajudou a recolher os pedaços.

— Mais ou menos. No entanto, duvido que ele esteja preparado para outra viagem ao altar. E mesmo que estivesse, eu não seria a escolhida para acompanhá-lo.

— Como ele acha que ele vai reagir à notícia?

— Ele odeia crianças.

— Bem, nesse caso, devia manter a calça fechada.

— A culpa foi minha. A pílula falhou.

— Não adianta discutir de quem é a culpa, Bella. Agora vai ter de começar a fazer planos para o bebê. Vai ficar com ele, ou oferecê-lo à adoção?

— Vou criar meu filho.

— E espera contar com alguma ajuda do tal Cullen?

— Não sei o que posso esperar.

— Bella, há alguma coisa que ainda não tenha me contado?

— Eu… estou apaixonada por ele.

— Entendo. E o que ele sente por você?

— Nada.

— Mentira. Vocês dormiram juntos, não?

— Bem, digamos que exista certa atração física.

— Já é um bom começo.

— Mas ele ainda ama minha melhor amiga.

— Ele disse isso?

— Não, mas não havia me procurado uma única vez desde que voltamos de viagem, e hoje ele me telefonou para conversar sobre o que sente por ela.

— O sujeito deve ser um canalha.

— Oh, não! Ele é um homem íntegro. Na verdade, uma das razões pelas quais sempre o admirei foi a seriedade do compromisso que assumiu com minha amiga.

— Se o homem não agradecer aos céus por tê-la conquistado, alguém terá de interná-lo.

— Ele é um pouco tímido. Contido, entende? Mas quando se solta, Edward acaba se tornando uma pessoa encantadora.

— E deve ser um parceiro e tanto na cama, certo?

Bella sorriu e fez um movimento afirmativo com a cabeça. Manny suspirou.

— Prometa que não vai usar suspensórios no próximo trimestre, está bem?

Edward tentava manter a calma, mas a recepcionista da imobiliária não estava disposta a cooperar.

— Acho que não entendeu. Deixei vários recados na secretária eletrônica!

— Tente o telefone celular.

— Está desligado. Isabella devia ter me encontrado ontem à noite e não apareceu. Estou preocupado com ela.

— Senhor, tudo que posso dizer é que a Srta. Swan disse que se ausentaria do escritório por alguns dias. Posso fornecer o código do bip…

— Já acionei o bip, e ela não respondeu.

— Então vou transferi-lo para o correio eletrônico.

— Espere… — gritou. Mas em seguida a voz de Isabella recitou a mensagem que já havia decorado. Edward bateu o telefone e passou as mãos pelos cabelos. Furioso, levantou-se e gritou quando a gaveta da escrivaninha chocou-se contra sua canela.

— Sr. Cullen! — a secretária assustou-se. — Algum problema? — Edward respirou fundo.

— Não, Lauren. — Vestiu o paletó. — Cancele todos os meus compromissos da tarde.

Bella morava numa pequena casa num distrito tranquilo da cidade. Edward estivera lá algumas vezes para apanhá-la para um ou outro evento social, mas nunca entrara. A garagem estava vazia e as cortinas fechadas ocultavam o interior. A luz da varanda brilhava fraca contra o sol matinal, como se quisesse dar a entender que a proprietária estava em casa.

Depois de dez minutos tocando a campainha, Edward desistiu e voltou ao carro. O momento exigia atitudes drásticas, ele seguiu para o escritório de Rosalie Hale McCarty. Não sabia o que diria a ela, mas tinha de obter notícias de Isabella.

Quando chegou, encontrou a ex-noiva num abraço caloroso com o marido, que manteve um braço em torno da cintura da esposa enquanto o encarava com um misto de curiosidade e surpresa.

— Edward! Que surpresa agradável! — ela o cumprimentou.

— Não ouvimos seus passos — Emmett comentou com um sorriso frio.

— Posso imaginar por quê. Rosalie, será que podemos conversar?

— Algum problema? — ela estranhou.

— É sobre… Bella.

— Vejo você em casa — Emmett anunciou antes de retirar-se.

— Quer café? — Rosalie ofereceu com cortesia.

— Não, obrigado. Estou procurando por Bella, e pensei que pudesse me dar alguma informação.

Ao vê-la desviar os olhos, Edward teve certeza de que havia procurado a pessoa certa.

— Já tentou deixar um recado na secretária eletrônica?

— Várias.

— Talvez ela ainda não tenha tido uma chance de procurá-lo.

— Onde ela está?

— Edward…

— Preciso vê-la, Rosalie. É importante.

— Ela me pediu para não contar a ninguém.

— Rosalie, há algo que precisa saber.

— Do que se trata? — ela perguntou com a testa franzida.

— Algo aconteceu quando Bella e eu estávamos em Fort Myers.

— Escute, não sei se isso é da minha…

— Eu me apaixonei por ela.

— O quê?

— Eu me apaixonei por Bella. Juro por tudo que há de mais sagrado que nunca houve nada entre nós enquanto éramos noivos. Mas durante nossa estadia em Fort Myers, descobri uma nova faceta de Bella. Ela é afetuosa, divertida, sensível… Ela me faz feliz, e quando estamos juntos sou capaz de entender o que sente por John.

— Edward, nada me faria mais feliz do que vê-los juntos.

— Preciso encontrá-la e dizer o que sinto. Mesmo que ela não me ame, não suporto mais viver sabendo que ela ignora meu amor.

— Nesse caso, que tal uma pequena viagem de… cinco horas?

— Cinco horas?

— Isabella está em Atlanta, hospedada na casa de um amigo.

— Um amigo? Oh, não! Se Isabella está com outro homem então não…

Rosalie aproximou-se e segurou-o pelos ombros.

— Emmett não se deixou deter por isso, lembra-se? E hoje somos felizes.

* * *

Olá, esse já é o décimo-primeiro capítulo e essa história tem 12 e mais um epílogo então na sexta eu irei postar esses dois últimos capítulos.

E eu vi que algumas pessoas que pelos comentários deram a entender que acham que a fanfiction é minha, mas não, essa história é uma adaptação do livro da Stephanie Bond e se chama Um Amor Desastrado mesmo.

Soooooo até sexta, bjs.


	13. Capítulo 12

Gente, mil desculpas ontem eu acabei apagando de tanto sono e não consegui postar, mas to aqui e daqui a pouco vem o epílogo.

Vocês já tem uma ideia de qual é o nome do Edward? O que o P.?

* * *

CAPÍTULO XII

Depois de passar a manhã debruçada sobre o vaso sanitário e a tarde na cama, dormindo, Bella tomou um banho demorado. A ducha era o lugar ideal para mulheres grávidas. Lá, podiam chorar à vontade sem despertar olhares piedosos ou preocupados.

Quando a noite começou a cair, Manny convidou-a a sentar-se na pequena varanda do apartamento e escovou seus cabelos. A brisa morna de primavera enchia seus pulmões, provocando uma onda e nostalgia e despertando lembranças da noite que passara com Edward numa praia deserta, um tempo em que a paixão os carregara…

Bem, Edward havia sido carregado para a delegacia, mas a noite não perdera sua importância. Jamais a esquecera. Brincou com o castelo de ouro pendurado em seu pescoço, onde a joia estivera desde a noite em que retornaram a Forks.

— Talvez precise de uma mudança de cenário — comentou.

— Você é bem-vinda neste apartamento, mas em breve terá de procurar outra pessoa com quem possa dividir o aluguel.

— Vai se mudar? — ela estranhou.

— Sim, para São Francisco. Em junho.

— Por que não disse antes?

— Você já tem problemas demais no momento.

— O que há de tão interessante em São Francisco?

— Uma carreira. Não há nada de promissor na vida de uma drag-queen quarentona.

Bella riu. Manny ainda não havia completado quatro décadas de vida, e exibia uma forma física invejável.

— O que vai fazer?

— Serei conselheiro da Casa Chandelier.

— Manny, isso _é_ maravilhoso! Você vai ser um sucesso! Por outro lado… vou sentir saudade.

— Você e o bebê poderão ir me visitar sempre que quiserem.

— E iremos.

Manny inclinou a cabeça para o interior do apartamento.

— Acho que ouvi alguém batendo na porta — disse. — Espere um minuto. Bella acomodou-se melhor na cadeira e cruzou as mãos sobre o estômago.

— Bella — o dono da casa chamou —, você tem visita.

Ela virou a cabeça e, surpresa, viu Edward parado no meio da sala, o paletó jogado sobre os ombros e o rosto sério e abatido.

Tremendo, levantou-se para ir recebê-lo e experimentou uma onda de alívio ao sentir o braço de Manny em torno de sua cintura, amparando-a.

Edward ergueu o corpo ao vê-la. O coração disparou e o ciúme o inundou como uma onda venenosa quando notou os travesseiros jogados sobre o sofá. Ver o ninho de amor só fortalecia a resolução de não dividi-la com outro homem.

— Edward, este é meu amigo Manny…

— Já nos apresentamos, querida — ele cortou, os olhos fixos em Edward.

— O que está fazendo aqui?

— Vim procurá-la.

— Isso é óbvio, mas… por quê?

— Será que seu amigo… Manny pode nos dar licença?

— É claro — ele respondeu. — Se precisar de mim, querida, estarei no quarto. — Saiu da sala em silêncio.

Edward esperou que ele desaparecesse atrás da porta para voltar a falar.

— Fiquei esperando por você naquela noite.

— Houve um… contratempo.

— Fiquei preocupado.

— Não era necessário. Como soube que eu estava aqui?

— Rosalie me deu o endereço. Escute, Bella, não quis embaraçá-la diante do seu namorado, mas…

— Ele não é meu namorado. Manny é homossexual.

— É mesmo? — perguntou aliviado. — Sempre digo que um homem deve fazer aquilo que considera correto e…

— Edward, o que veio fazer aqui?

— Não quis embaraçá-la diante do…

— Você já disse isso.

— Eu amo você, droga!

Bella ficou paralisada pelo choque. Segundos se passaram.

— Diga alguma coisa!

— Estou grávida.

Foi a vez de Edward perder a fala. A sala girou em torno dele e tudo ficou escuro.

— Acho que vou desma…

Apesar de o chão aproximar-se lentamente, a intensidade do impacto contra sua cabeça o fez perder os sentidos. Ouviu Bella chamar por Manny, que a instruiu para ir buscar uma jarra de água gelada no refrigerador.

Manny deu vários tapas em seu rosto e uma enxurrada gelada o atingiu, roubando-lhe o fôlego. A testa doeu.

Edward abriu os olhos e, através das lentes molhadas dos óculos novos, viu Bella debruçada sobre ele segurando a jarra vazia.

— Bella — Manny comentou —, devia ter tirado os cubos de gelo. Veja o tamanho do ferimento que provocou na testa do coitado!

— Eu… estou bem — gaguejou. — Ajude-me a levantar. — Manny o levou até o sofá e foi buscar uma toalha para estancar o sangramento.

— Vai ter um galo do tamanho de um ovo de galinha, amigo.

— Faz parte do jogo.

— Espero que seu convênio médico esteja em dia.

— Pelo que acabei de saber, vou precisar de um plano familiar — ele respondeu, olhando para Bella com expressão ansiosa.

— Oh, Edward…

— Por que não me contou sobre o bebê? Senti tanta falta de você nas últimas semanas, que tive medo de enlouquecer. Por que não foi me encontrar no restaurante do hotel, como combinamos?

— Quando telefonou, eu ainda estava tentando decidir como contar sobre a gravidez. Então disse que queria conversar sobre o que sentia por Rosalie…

— Foi só uma desculpa.

— Uma desculpa estúpida.

— Eu estava desesperado!

— Contou alguma coisa a ela?

— Tudo.

— Oh, não…

— E ela disse que estava feliz por nós. Na verdade, encorajou-me a vir procurá-la. Isabella Swan… quer se casar comigo?

— Casar?

— Sim, sabe como funciona… Eu seria o marido, você, a esposa.

— Esposa? Nunca pensei em ser esposa de ninguém. Por outro lado… nunca pensei em ser mãe, também.

— Ultimamente, a vida tem se mostrado cheia de surpresas.

— Edward, sei que não gosta de crianças.

— A menos que sejam minhas.

— Mas elas são barulhentas…

— Você também é.

— E vivem fazendo confusão.

— Você também.

— E as fraldas…

— Agora você me pegou.

— Não vai ser fácil.

Edward cruzou os dedos em torno do pescoço de Isabella e puxou-a para mais perto.

— Isso quer dizer sim?

— Sim — ela murmurou com um sorriso. — Agora o P significa papai.

A igreja não estava tão cheia quanto da última vez, Edward notou do altar. Melhor assim.

Reunira apenas as pessoas realmente importantes.

Os pais estavam sentados no primeiro, emocionados e felizes. Isabella os conquistara completamente. A mãe dela estava do outro lado do corredor, e também derramava algumas lágrimas de alegria. Os irmãos de Bella estavam ao lado dele no altar, desconfortáveis nos colarinhos justos.

Isabella já devia ter entrado. Jared, o irmão mais velho, apontou para o curativo na mão do futuro cunhado e perguntou:

— O que foi isso?

— Um pequeno acidente quando experimentados as alianças.

— A vida com Bella pode ser perigosa — riu. — A propósito, onde ela se meteu? — Edward tentou não demonstrar a apreensão que contraía seu estômago.

— Deve estar aqui, ou o organista não estaria tocando a marcha nupcial.

— Já tocaram a mesma música tantas vezes, que me surpreendo por alguns convidados não estarem dançando.

— Talvez ela tenha se atrasado por causa do enjoo matinal.

— São duas horas da tarde!

— Bem, o corpo das mulheres pode ser imprevisível.

Cinco minutos mais tarde, nervoso e apreensivo, Edward decidiu ir procurar Isabella no salão no fundo da igreja, onde ela devia estar se arrumando para a cerimônia. Não havia ninguém lá, nem no banheiro contíguo. Temendo estar prestes a viver a mesma experiência pela segunda vez, dirigiu-se à porta ignorando os comentários preocupados de alguns convidados.

Estava saindo quando ouviu uma buzina conhecida e viu o Volvo branco de Isabella se aproximando. Ela estacionou com duas rodas sobre a calçada e desceu apressada, a cauda do vestido de noiva enganchada no braço para facilitar os movimentos. Descalça, ela correu até a porta da catedral levando os sapatos nas mãos.

— Estou indo! — gritou. — Vá para o seu lugar!

— Onde esteve? — Edward perguntou aliviado.

— A Sra. Brandon me chamou através do bip. A vidente que ela contratou garantiu que o negócio com a casa dos Clearwater seria bem-sucedido, desde que a compra fosse efetuada num determinado horário. Vinte minutos antes do nosso casamento. Como já estava pronta, decidi ir levar os papéis para ela assinar antes de vir para cá. Alguém sentiu minha falta?

Edward sorriu.

— Você quase me matou de susto. Pensei que houvesse mudado de ideia.

— Nunca! Vai ter de passar o resto da vida a meu lado, Edward P. Cullen.

— A propósito, tenho uma confissão a fazer. Disse ao tatuador que o P era de… Bella.

— Precisava me lembrar o quanto eu estava bêbado?


	14. Epílogo

EPÍLOGO

 **E** dward levantou as mãos.

― Bella — disse com voz calma. — Abaixe a prancheta da enfermeira.

― Você! — ela gritou da cama do hospital. — A culpa é sua!

― Querida, não acha que foi um esforço combinado?

Ele se abaixou ao ver o vaso de flores voando em sua direção. O míssil se espatifou contra a parede.

― Tem razão! — afirmou apressado, erguendo os braços num gesto de rendição. — A culpa é toda minha.

Uma nova onda de dor contorceu o rosto de Bella e ele sentiu o coração apertado. Sua esposa estava enfrentando um momento difícil, doloroso, e não podia nem chegar perto da cama para confortá-la.

A porta se abriu e a Dra. Campbell entrou sorridente.

― Como vamos indo? — Edward suspirou aliviado.

― Bem — disse, antes de ver a expressão assassina de Bella. — Quero dizer, nada bem.

― Vamos ver como você está — a médica anunciou. — Oh, aí vem outra contração. Relaxe, sim? Se as dores forem insuportáveis, podemos providenciar uma anestesia e…

― Obrigado, doutora, mas optamos pelo parto natural — Edward explicou.

― Cale a boca! — Bella gritou em agonia. — Dê-me a agulha, doutora, e eu mesma aplicarei a injeção.

― Oh, meu Deus — a médica comentou depois de um exame rápido. — Esqueça a anestesia.

Chamou a enfermeira pela campainha.

— Você está pronta para dar à luz.

― Já? — Edward surpreendeu-se.

― O que quer dizer com já? — Bella gritou desesperada. — Estou sofrendo há nove horas!

As enfermeiras entraram e o vestiram com as roupas do centro cirúrgico. Bella foi preparada para o momento culminante do espetáculo da vida e ele ficou esquecido num canto, sentindo-se impotente e culpado. Enquanto ela sofria as dores do parto, a médica avisou:

― Papai, pode participar do processo, se quiser.

― Quer que eu participe, Bella?

― Por favor — ela pediu assustada, estendendo a mão em sua direção. — Edward…

― O que é, amor?

― O P… o que significa?

― Querida, não acho que este seja o momento…

― Quero saber! — ela gritou, agarrando-o pela camisa.

― Bella, comece a fazer força — a médica instruiu. — Vou contar até três.

― Edward…

— Um…

― O que significa…

― Dois…

― O P?

― Três. Força!

Gritando de dor, ela contraiu todos os músculos do corpo e empurrou. Apavorado, Edward revelou.

― Presley! O P é de Presley!

Ela relaxou, respirou fundo por alguns instantes e ofegante, repetiu:

― Presley?

― Minha mãe era fã dele.

Isabella ainda estava rindo quando a contração recomeçou, obrigando-a a fazer força.

― Já posso ver a cabeça! — a médica exclamou entusiasmada. — Só mais um pouco, Bella. Força!

Ela respirou fundo, reuniu forças e empurrou, gritando tão alto que Edward teve a impressão de ouvir as janelas tremerem. Duvidava que um dia recuperasse a audição.

― Aqui está — a doutora Campbell sorriu triunfante. — Um menino saudável e forte.

― Um menino! — Edward gritou eufórico, beijando o rosto da esposa. — É um menino!

Exausta, porém feliz, Bella estendeu os braços para o recém-nascido. Edward teve a impressão de que morreria de alegria ao ouvir o choro estridente do filho.

― Já escolheram um nome? — a médica quis saber.

― Ainda não…

― Acabamos de escolher — Bella o interrompeu. — O nome dele será Presley.

FIM

* * *

Olá, infelizmente essa adaptação chegou ao fim, mas já decidi a próxima e será Um Golpe de Cupido vou postar a sinopse ainda hj, mas o primeiro capítulo vem na segunda (e eu juro q vai vir segunda mesmo).

E o Presley alguém esperava? Eu nem pensei nisso, kkkkkk

Bjs, até a próxima...


End file.
